O Jardim das Rosas
by Dama 9
Summary: Isadora e Afrodite. Continuação de Vale das Flores. Depois de um passeio desastroso no parque, a vida de Afrodite da uma guinada. Isadora simplesmente desapareceu, onde ela terá ido? E o que algumas divindades tem a ver com isso. Ultimo Capitulo On!
1. Capitulo 1

**Domo pessoal**

**Respondendo a pergunta da Isa-san sobre o que eu vou fazer agora que a musica 'A Viajem' acabou, aqui está "O Jardim das Rosas", continuação de Vale das Flores. Agora, com ênfase completa em Afrodite e Isadora. Aquela fase de Aimê e Afrodite chegou ao fim, dando inicio a um novo tempo, onde finalmente o pisciano irá abrir seu coração. **

**Essa fic não terá muitos capítulos, porém é a ponte de ligação com De Volta ao Vale das Flores. Ela não existia originalmente em meus planos, mas achei que pra relatar o romance da Isadora com o Afrodite, eu não poderia ficar me preocupando com excessos de capítulos, então, resolvi que seria melhor dividir, colocando esse romance na segunda fase. **

**A musica tema dos capítulos vocês devem se lembrar. Ti Amerò. Do grupo Il Divo, essa musica foi tema de Yuuri e MdM no seu primeiro jantar romântico em Tempestade de Verão. **

**Bom, qualquer coisa eu aviso no final, vamos ao que interessa... **

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora e Mia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: **

**A noite deslizará sobre o mundo, que adormecerá. **

**(La notte scivola sul mondo, Che si addormecerá). **

**I – A hora da Verdade. **

Sentaram-se em um banco, logo na entrada do vilarejo das amazonas. Ali não era o melhor lugar para conversarem, mas sabia que a amazona não iria para Leão consigo e muito menos lhe deixaria pisar em sua casa enquanto as coisas não estivessem completamente resolvidas entre eles. Suspirou discretamente, levando a mão ao bolso, ainda bem que lembrara de pegar alquilo antes de sair; ele pensou.

Voltou-se para ela, vendo-a desviar o olhar, olhando para algum ponto insignificante à frente, evidentemente para não encará-lo.

-Então? –ela começou, esperando-o falar, antes que perdesse a cabeça e o mandasse para o tártaro.

-Tem algum tempo que eu venho pensando em como te falar isso; Aiolia começou.

-Imagino; Marin resmungou, sarcástica.

Franziu o cenho, essa não era uma atitude muito normal dela, mas era melhor falar de uma vez antes que alguma coisa acontecesse.

-Eu já havia conversado com o Saga sobre isso, ele me aconselhou a não adiar mais; ele continuou.

-Então o Saga já sabia? –a amazona perguntou serrando os punhos.-"Ah mais eu mato ele"; ela pensou, furiosa.

-...; Aiolia assentiu. –Só que as coisas aconteceram de tal forma que não pudemos conversar;

-Porque será? –ela perguntou, levantando-se.

-Marin; ele falou, seguindo-a, ela mal lhe deixara falar.

-Não é necessário que termine de falar, eu já entendi; a amazona falou seca.

-Mas...;

-Só esperava que você tivesse a decência de ter me falado antes e não esperar o santuário inteiro ficar sabendo primeiro; a amazona completou, fitando-o com um olhar decepcionado.

-Do que esta falando? –Aiolia perguntou assustado, já prevendo que ela entendera errado novamente.

-Puff! Passar bem, cavaleiro; ela respondeu, afastando-se, indo para a casa.

-Marin, espere, por favor; ele pediu, sabia que quando ela lhe chamava de cavaleiro era porque a situação era grave e estava extremamente encrencado.

Ouviu-o lhe chamar, mas não deu atenção. Entrou rapidamente em casa, batendo a porta em seguida, pouco se importando com o gemido de dor que ouvira vindo dele, quando o mesmo acertara literalmente a cara na mesma.

Encostou-se na porta, deixando-se escorrer até o chão.

Passou a mão insistentemente pelos olhos, tentando aparar as lagrimas, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Quando vira aquilo da primeira vez, tentou se convencer de que era apenas um engano, embora os fatos dissessem o contrario, agora depois do que acontecera ontem não havia mais duvidas se somado com o que ele falara.

-Marin; Aiolia chamou, batendo na porta.

**-VÁ EMBORA;** ela berrou.

Encostou a cabeça na madeira fria, sentindo as lágrimas correrem furiosas por sua face. Embora quisesse fechar os olhos e esquecer de tudo, era impossível, ai que as imagens surgiam como numa torrente interminável em sua mente.

**-Lembrança- **

Sentaram-se em um dos bancos da praça central do shopping, estavam a algum tempo andando fazendo compras e esperando o tempo passar antes de entrarem numa das salas do cinema.

-Ahn! Marin, pode esperar aqui um pouquinho? –Aiolia perguntou, olhando discretamente para os lados.

-Claro, mas aonde vai? –ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Vou ao banheiro, aproveitar antes de entrarmos pra ver o filme; ele respondeu, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Ta certo, te espero aqui então, mas não demore; a namorada falou, apontando para o relógio no pulso dele, faltava meia hora ainda, mas enrolado do jeito que ele era, era bem capaz de se atrasarem.

-...; Aiolia assentiu, dando um rápido beijo nos lábios da namorada, afastando-se.

Suspirou cansada, andaram demais; Marin pensou, levantando-se e se aproximando de uma banca de revistas, era melhor se distrair com algo, ele certamente iria demorar, porém para sua surpresa, ao virar-se para trás, viu-o chegar até a porta do banheiro masculino, desviando rapidamente o caminho.

Aiolia olhava para os lados insistentemente. Pegou uma revista, encobrindo a face, vendo-o pegar uma das escadas rolantes para o terceiro andar. Franziu o cenho, o que ele estava fazendo? –ela se perguntou, deixando rapidamente a revista de volta à prateleira, indo atrás.

-Oi Sarah; Aiolia falou sorrindo, ao encontrar na frente da joalheria a jovem de melenas alaranjadas e orbes castanhos.

-Como vai? –ela perguntou cordialmente.

-Bem, mas e ai, chegou? –ele perguntou na expectativa.

-Claro que sim, vem ver; Sarah falou, acenando para ele entrar com ela.

Marin franziu o cenho, quem era ela? Encostou-se em pilar, observando-o. Viu-o sair de lá alguns minutos depois com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, despedindo-se da garota com um beijo estalado na bochecha. Afastou-se rapidamente, sem ser vista.

Respirou fundo, tentando não tirar conclusões precipitadas, embora fosse extremamente difícil.

Sentou-se novamente no banco, vendo-o minutos depois se aproximar. Abraçando-lhe pela cintura ternamente.

-Demorei? –Aiolia perguntou, sorrindo.

-Não; Marin respondeu, balançando levemente a cabeça para os lados.

-Vamos então, esta quase na hora; ele falou, pegando as sacolas que estavam nas mãos dela, puxando-a consigo para o cinema, sem dar tempo para que ela pensasse em qualquer coisa.

**-Fim da Lembrança- **

Agora entendia porque ele hesitara tanto durante a semana quando conversavam, sempre querendo falar algo sem saber como abordar o assunto. Levou a mão rapidamente aos lábios, querendo abafar os soluços.

-Marin; Aiolia chamou, com a voz quase num sussurro.

**-VÁ EMBORA;** ela berrou, levantando-se e abrindo a porta com brusquidão para chuta-lo de lá se fosse o caso, mas franziu o cenho por não vê-lo ali. Onde ele estava então? –deu de ombros, isso não era importante, fechou a porta, voltando para dentro, mas estancou ao vê-lo em sua frente agora.

-Me deixa explicar, por favor? –ele pediu, fitando-a com um olhar triste.

-Acho que não há mais nada para ser explicado cavaleiro; Marin respondeu seca, tentando conter as lagrimas que ainda caiam. –E como entrou aqui?

-Pela porta dos fundos; Aiolia respondeu, aproximando-se um passo dela.

-Mas estava fechada; ela falou surpresa.

-Você ainda tem o habito de deixar uma chave extra embaixo do tapete fora da cozinha; o leonino respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Isso me lembra que tenho de trocar as fechaduras também; a amazona resmungou, ignorando o olhar chocado dele.

-Marin, por favor; Aiolia pediu novamente, aproximando-se, porém ela recuou, abrindo a porta.

-Aiolia, por favor, vá embora;

-...; Ele negou com um aceno, parando ao lado dela e fechando a porta. –Não antes de conversarmos;

-Nós já conv-...;

-Não, até agora você falou e não me ouviu; o cavaleiro a cortou. –Agora é a minha vez de falar; ele completou, veemente.

**II – Difamado. **

Ouviu o sino da porta tocar avisando que alguém entrara. Terminou de limpar o balcão de vidro, erguendo a cabeça vendo um casal se aproximar.

-Oi Isadora; Mia falou sorrindo, sendo acompanhada pelo ariano.

-Oi, como vão? –ela perguntou, retribuindo o sorriso.

-Bem; eles responderam.

-Vim mais cedo aqui, mas você tinha ainda não tinha aberto; Mia comentou.

-É que nas quartas eu abro mais tarde, mas o que você queria? –a jovem perguntou.

-Gérberas, esses dias eu vi alguns vasinhos de gérberas vermelhas aqui e queria saber se ainda tem? –ela perguntou, observando o ariano de soslaio, que parecia compenetrado ao olhar algumas prateleiras de flores.

-Tem sim, estão ali; Isadora falou, apontando para uma prateleira próxima ao ariano.

-Ta certou, vou ver ali; Mia falou, sorrindo.

-Ahn! Vocês não querem tomar algo? –Isadora perguntou, apontando para um aparador de vidro próximo as cadeiras de vime, com uma bandeja com água, café e uma jarra de suco.

-Eu aceito a água; Mú falou, indo até ela.

-Mú, posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Isadora começou, entregando um copo de água para ele.

-Claro; ele respondeu, levando-o aos lábios.

-O Afrodite é gay mesmo, né? –ela perguntou.

**-O QUE?** –Mú perguntou, engasgando com a água.

-Você ta bem? –Isadora perguntou, dando alguns tapinhas nas costas dele, vendo-o ficar extremamente vermelho.

-O que aconteceu? –Mia perguntou, aproximando-se com os vasinhos de gérberas e vendo o cavaleiro naquela situação.

-Ta tudo bem; Mú respondeu, respirando fundo, devolvendo o copo a Isadora. –Mas... Ahn, me diz, porque esta me perguntando isso?

-Bem... É que sabe; Isadora começou, sem saber como explicar a ele. –Eu não sei como lhe explicar isso;

-Vamos começar assim, como você chegou a essa conclusão? –o ariano perguntou, tentando se manter calmo diante daquela situação.

-É que eu acho que ele esta com ciúmes do Milo, mas não sabe como falar isso; ela explicou.

-Com ciúme do Milo? –Mia perguntou, tentando não rir, se entendera bem tudo o que Mú lhe dissera mais cedo, não era bem do Milo que ele estava com ciúmes.

-É, eu falei pra ele não ficar escondendo isso muito tempo e fosse conversar com o Milo, mas acho que ele não me entendeu; Isadora falou, com ar pensativo.

Mú e Mia trocaram um olhar meio confuso, tentando entender o que ela estava falando.

-Ahn! Isadora, acho que você esta equivocada; Mú falou, tentando encontrar uma maneira de explicar aquilo a ela, sem colocar o pisciano numa situação mais constrangedora do que já estava.

-Oi Isa; Milo falou, entrando na floricultura.

-"Céus"; Mú e Mia pensaram ao ver o cavaleiro chegar e agora? Provavelmente Isadora iria comentar alguma coisa com Milo e podiam até imaginar o Escorpião surtando.

-Oi Mú. Oi Mia; ele os cumprimentou.

-Oi; os três responderam, vendo Milo olhar para os lados como se procurasse alguém.

-Algum problema Milo? –Isadora perguntou, curiosa.

-Não, só estava vendo se aquela matéria prima de suchi não estava te importunando; ele falou casualmente.

-Milo que coisa feia, não deveria falar assim, sabe que não gosto que fique desrespeitando as pessoas apesar de tudo; a jovem o repreendeu.

-Como? –o Escorpião perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, na noite passada era ela a querer fazer sushi com o pisciano e agora o estava defendendo.

-Oras, você sabe, afinal ele já deve ter falado com você pelo visto; ela comentou.

-Ahn! Isadora; Mú interrompeu vendo Mia virara para o lado, tentando controlar o riso. Respirou fundo, era melhor interromper antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa.

-Isadora, do que você esta falando? –Milo perguntou, impaciente.

-Milo, vem comigo; Mú falou, arrastando-o rapidamente para fora da floricultura.

-Mas...; o Escorpião não teve tempo de falar nada, já estavam do lado de fora. –Hei Mú, que idéia é essa?

-Olha, a situação é a seguinte; ele começou a explicar o que estava acontecendo.

**-o-o-o-o- **

-O que deu no Mú? – Isadora perguntou, voltando-se para Mia, que já estava vermelha.

-Eu que sei; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

**-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?** –elas ouviram Milo berrar do lado de fora.

-Será que é melhor a gente ir lá ver o que ta acontecendo? –Isadora perguntou.

-Não, o Mú sabe se virar sozinho, não se preocupe; a jovem falou, gesticulando displicente. –Mas me diz, quanto ficou? –ela perguntou, apontando para os vasinhos.

**III – Cartas na Mesa. **

-Primeiro eu queria dizer que as coisas não são bem como você viu; Aiolia começou, viu-a arquear a sobrancelha descrente, mas não se deteve. –Tem algum tempo que eu queria lhe dizer isso, mas nunca surgia a oportunidade certa e por adiar tanto acabei causando a maior confusão;

-Pode ter certeza; ela falou, sarcástica.

-Eu agradeceria se me deixasse terminar; ele falou, fitando-a seriamente.

Marin assentiu, remexendo-se incomodada no sofá, esperando-o continuar.

-Ontem no shopping, você não viu o que pensa que viu; o leonino continuou.

-Jura? –a namorada rebateu, irônica.

-...; Aiolia assentiu, ignorando esse pormenor. –Não faz muito tempo que conheci a Sarah, ela me ajudou muito num momento que estava bastante indeciso;

-Imagino o tipo de ajuda dela; ela resmungou.

-Marin, por favor; ele pediu, não conseguindo ao menos explicar a ela o que estava acontecendo sem ser interrompido.

-Por favor nada Aiolia, você quer o que? Que eu te ouça falar que essa garota do nada te ajuda com suas indecisões, depois que eu pego você a beijando no shopping, me poupe dessa cena ridícula; Marin vociferou, levantando-se diante do olhar chocado dele. –Eu juro que tentei ignorar, mas não dá; ela completou, sentindo as lagrimas que lutara tanto para conter, caírem furiosamente por sua face novamente.

Levantou-se tencionando aproximar-se dela, porém a amazona recuou. Passando a mão nervosamente pelos olhos, tentando conte-las.

-Aquele dia que fomos no cinema, eu vi vocês dois juntos; ela começou, vendo-o abrir a boca para falar, mas ergueu a mão. –Não negue, eu sei o que eu vi. Tentei ignorar o fato de você ter mentido pra mim, dizendo que ia a um lugar e foi em outro, mas depois de ontem não da pra ignorar mais;

-...; Abriu a boca para fecha-la, sem emitir som algum. Simplesmente não sabia o que falar, não esperava que a amazona tivesse lhe visto indo até a joalheria aquele dia, tentara ser o mais rápido possível, mas ela provavelmente havia visto quando mudou de caminho antes de chegar ao banheiro.

-É melhor que vá embora, por favor; ela pediu.

-"É melhor eu fazer isso direito, pelo menos uma vez"; ele pensou, sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta ao vê-la chorar daquela forma por sua única e exclusiva culpa.

Aproximou-se dela, vendo-a recuar um passo, mas não se importou, retirou de dentro do bolso da calça uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelho, entendendo a ela.

-Foi por isso que eu estava na joalheria aquele dia e por isso também que precisei da ajuda da Sarah, para escolher a que melhor combinasse com você; Aiolia falou, quase num sussurro.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, piscando repetidas vezes para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

Hesitante, pegou a caixinha, abrindo-a em seguida, para descobrir que ali dentro jazia uma fina argola dourada com uma pedrinha vermelha solitária, que brilhou intensamente e na parte interna havia a seguinte inscrição: **Te amo, Marin. **Voltou-se para o cavaleiro, sem saber o que falar.

-Sei que não devia ter mentido para você, não queria estranhar a surpresa, mas no fim acabei te magoando de novo por não tomar uma atitude decente, quando a única coisa que queria era lhe pedir em casamento; ele confessou, abaixando a cabeça, desolado.

-Aiolia; ela sussurrou.

-Eu... Acho melhor eu ir agora; Aiolia completou num sussurro, dando-lhe as costas, saindo rapidamente dali.

Suspirou pesadamente, passando as mãos de maneira nervosa pelos cabelos arrepiados. Devia ter ouvido Saga, quando o cunhado lhe dissera para não ficar adiando, mas não... Agora já era tarde; ele concluiu, com um olhar triste, enquanto caminhava de volta para os templos.

-**AIOLIA**; ouviu alguém lhe chamar, mas não parou, a única coisa que queria agora era chegar em casa e não sair de lá pelos próximos séculos.

Ouviu a voz continuar a lhe chamar, parou por um momento reconhecendo-a, mas balançou a cabeça para os lados, deveria ser só impressão; ele concluiu, continuando a andar.

-Aiolia; a amazona falou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, fazendo-o parar.

Virou-se para trás, deparando-se com a namorada respirando com dificuldade, devido à corrida.

-Marin; ele murmurou, vendo a caixinha nas mãos dela. –Se não gostou e-...; Ele não foi capaz de completar.

Apenas sentiu a jovem selar seus lábios num beijo intenso, interrompendo qualquer pensamento que tentou se formar para explicar aquilo. Fechou os olhos lentamente, enlaçando-a pela cintura, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços, dando um baixo suspiro.

Hesitante, deixou os dedos prenderem-se levemente entre os fios vermelhos, sentindo-a enlaçar-lhe pelo pescoço. Prolongando ao máximo aquele momento que só pertencia a eles.

Afastaram-se lentamente, as respirações chocavam-se descompassadas, fitaram-se intensamente.

-Eu aceito; ela sussurrou entre os lábios dele.

-Uhn! O que? –Aiolia perguntou, piscando confuso, mas viu-a mostrar a caixinha, lembrando-se do que falara ao entregar a ela. –Jura? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso radiante.

-...; Ela assentiu, fitando-o com um meio sorriso.

-Céus, não sabe como estou feliz; o leonino falou, abraçando-a fortemente. –Não vejo a hora de estarmos casados, com filhos, ah tem de ser menina, ruivinha que nem você; ele desatou a falar. –Mas se for menino também, não tem problema.

-Aiolia, calma; Marin falou rindo diante de toda empolgação dele.

-Já esperei demais; o cavaleiro respondeu, com ar sério. -Amo você; ele falou, abaixando a cabeça, roçando-lhe os lábios.

-Também te amo; ela completou, serrando os orbes, sentindo os lábios dele tocarem os seus de maneira suave, num beijo lento e apaixonado, expressando com os mais singelos suspiros tudo aquilo que sentiam.

**Até o próximo capitulo... XD**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2:**

**E a lua vestirá de prata, o mar e as cidades.**

**(E la luna vestirà d´argento, il mare e la cittá)**

**I – Operação Cupido.**

-Ah eu vou matar aquele idiota; Milo vociferou, chegando ao santuário, literalmente cuspindo fogo, com Mú em seu encalço, tentando impedir que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

Aonde já se viu, Afrodite ia se desculpar com a amiga e acabava passando para ela a idéia de que estava interessado em si, o pior, se isso chegasse ao ouvido dos demais, sua reputação estaria completamente destruída; ele pensou desesperado.

Subiu a passos rápidos as escadas quase atropelando Aldebaran em Touro.

-Hei, aonde vai com tanta pressa Milo? –o guardião da segunda casa perguntou, vendo-o literalmente bufar.

-Resolver um assunto de estado; ele respondeu, sério.

-Ahn? –Aldebaran perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não esquenta, depois eu te conto, mas preciso ir agora; Milo falou, mal dando tempo ao brasileiro de falar algo já desaparecia nas escadas, a caminho de Gêmeos.

-Mú, você por aqui? –o taurino comentou surpreso, por vê-lo ofegar, aparecendo logo em seguida.

-Depois eu explico, cadê o Milo? –o ariano perguntou, olhando para todos os lados.

-Acabou de subir, mas não sei pra onde; Aldebaran respondeu.

-Obrigado; Mú agradeceu, subindo correndo para o próximo templo.

-O que deu nesses dois hoje? –ele se perguntou, confuso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Assoprou a franja azulada com um olhar perdido, sentando num dos bancos de mármore de seu jardim. Uma brisa suave esvoaçava os volumosos cabelos, deixando-o envolto numa atmosfera tranqüila regada a essência de rosas.

-Nossa, que cara é essa Afrodite? –Aishi perguntou, surgindo ao lado dele.

-Aishi; o cavaleiro falou, quase dando um pulo de susto, surpreso por não sentir a aproximação da jovem.

-...; Ela assentiu, fitando-o curiosamente. –Então?

-Eu não devia ter levantado da cama hoje, só isso; ele respondeu desanimado.

-Ahn? –a amazona murmurou, confusa. Tudo bem que a prensa que dera nele mais cedo não fora de brincadeira, mas a ponto dele ficar assim. Sem duvidas deveria ter mais alguma coisa.

-Falei com a Isadora; Afrodite começou. –Me desculpei com ela, mas...;

-Mas? –Aisty perguntou, na expectativa.

**-ELA TA ACREDITANDO QUE ESSE IDIOTA É GAY; **Milo berrou, chutando a porta do templo e invadindo o jardim.

**-O QUE?** –a amazona gritou, surpresa.

-Agora eu te mato; o Escorpião avisou enfurecido.

-Calma Milo; Mú pediu, segurando-o pelo braço.

-Aishi; Afrodite falou com um olhar desesperado dela.

-Ahn! Acalmem-se; Aishi falou, voltando-se para os dois com um olhar retalhador, que fez com que se encolhessem engolindo em seco. –Agora, me expliquem isso direito; ela completou abrandando o olhar.

-Ela me da medo; Milo sussurrou para o ariano, que apenas abafou o riso.

-Então, comecem; a amazona mandou.

Não demorou muito para o Escorpião revoltado explicar a ela o que estava acontecendo, sem ignorar os breves momentos em que ele fazia alguma pausa, tentando avançar sobre o pisciano, querendo transforma-lo em sushi.

-Ah é só isso; Aishi falou, rindo.

-E você fala **'só isso',** com a maior calma do mundo; Milo reclamou, indignado.

-Veja bem...; Ela começou, com um sorriso maroto. –A culpa é sua por não ter deixado suas opções mais claras para ela; Aishi completou, voltando-se para Afrodite.

-Hei! –o pisciano resmungou, com ar ofendido.

-Isso mesmo, a culpa é toda sua, que nem pra surtar direito por ciúme presta; o Escorpião ralhou.

-...; Abriu a boca pra contestar, mas não tinha argumentos para isso. Suspirou pesadamente, abaixando a cabeça.

-Agora só tem um jeito de consertar isso; Aishi começou compreensiva, entendendo o desanimo dele.

-Qual? –Afrodite e Milo perguntaram juntos, com ar esperançoso.

-Mudando a opinião dela; a amazona respondeu, vendo os dois caírem no chão com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. –Estou falando sério; ela completou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Her! Aishi, acho que não é esse tipo de ajuda que eles precisam; Mú falou, sorrindo sem graça.

-Veja bem, Mú...; Ela começou, mas foram interrompidos pela entrada de alguém no templo.

-Ma petit, estava lhe procurando; Kamus falou, arqueando a sobrancelha ao ver Milo e Afrodite levantando-se do chão, resmungando.

-Vim falar com o Afrodite; Aishi respondeu, com uma calma inabalável.

-Então, como foi com a Isadora? –o aquariano perguntou voltando-se para o pisciano, mas parou vendo Milo emitir o que passaria muito bem por um rosnado, fitando Afrodite com o olhar retalhador.

-Desastroso; Aishi respondeu por ele.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, porque será que tinha a leve impressão de que algo iria sair errado, levando em consideração a falta de aceitação do pisciano, quanto ao que ele estava sentindo, embora ainda não tenha notado que isso é obvio para os demais.

-Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? –Aishi perguntou.

-Vim avisar que Marin e Aiolia se acertaram; Kamus respondeu.

-Finalmente; todos falaram ao mesmo tempo, com ar aliviado.

-Bem, ele a pediu em casamento e estão convidando o pessoal pra comemorar lá na Toca hoje à noite; o aquariano continuou.

-Que bom; Milo falou, tendo uma grande idiota, voltou-se para Afrodite com os orbes serrados. –Você tem até a meia-noite de hoje pra resolver aquele lance com a Isa, ou vira sushi antes do sol nascer; ele avisou.

-Ahn! Milo, do que você esta falando? –Kamus perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Longa história; Mú e Aishi responderam juntos.

-Mas o Milo está certo, é uma boa oportunidade de resolver isso; a amazona falou.

-Ahn! Não sei; Afrodite murmurou.

-Não sabe o que? –o Escorpião vociferou, quase partindo pra cima dele de novo, sendo prontamente segurado por Mú, que já estava em alerta, proto para evitar o pior. –Eu que não vou ficar com essa fama por sua culpa, trate de se resolver;

-...; Ele assentiu, encolhendo-se no banco, quase se escondendo atrás de Aishi.

-Vai ser uma noite longa; Mú murmurou, voltando-se para Kamus, que mesmo sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, assentiu, já prevendo as confusões.

**II – A arte de convidar alguém.**

Arrumava distraidamente alguns vasos de flores nas prateleiras de vidro. Não faltava muito para acabar o expediente. Logo fecharia a floricultura, Cristina havia ficado arrumando a casa e de quebra cuidando de Donatelo, então, não teria de transportar o lourinho de volta pra casa.

Suspirou, lembrando-se que a pouco tempo atrás Mú e Mia estavam ali, porém o ariano, assim que Milo chegara, arrastara o Escorpião para fora e do nada os dois haviam sumido. Estranho; ela pensou, dando de ombros, não negava que o amigo era um tanto quanto excêntrico se levar em consideração alguns de seus gostos, mas sair surtando por ai, não combinava muito com ele.

Alguns minutos depois, Mia também fora embora levando os vasinhos de gérberas e ainda deixara algumas coisas encomendadas para a próxima dela de pedidos.

Agora estava sozinha ali, automaticamente olhou o relógio em cima da porta, eram quase seis horas. Ouviu o telefone tocar estridente próximo ao aparador. Estranho, dificilmente alguém ligava essa hora. Tudo bem que às vezes algum noivo desesperado ligava atrás de um buquê, mas para coisas normais não; ela pensou dando de ombros, indo atender.

-Alô;

_**-Isadora?**_

-Eu mesma; ela respondeu, tentando reconhecer a voz.

**_-Ahn! Sou eu, Afrodite;_** o cavaleiro falou um tanto quanto hesitante.

-Oi, como vai? –Isadora perguntou, tentando não pensar no quão decepcionante era saber do interesse dele no Escorpião.

**_-Bem... Ahn! Sei que esta um pouco em cima da hora, mas gostaria de lhe convidar para ir comigo a Toca do Baco hoje à noite;_** Afrodite falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, vendo o Escorpião alongar a unha vermelha do deu lado, enquanto Kamus e Aishi observavam-no com atenção.

-Toca do Baco? –ela murmurou pensativa.

**_-É... Então, o Aiolia pediu o Marin em casamento e eles estão querendo reunir o pessoal na Toca hoje, para a festa de noivado;_** ele adiantou-se em explicar.

-Que bom que eles se acertaram; Isadora falou animada.

**_-Realmente;_** o cavaleiro respondeu num muxoxo, esperando pela resposta dela. **_–Então, que horas de pego?_**

-Ahn! Afrodite, obrigada pelo convite, mas não acho que isso seja certo; a jovem respondeu, querendo saltar de Star Hill, por ter de recusar o convite.

**_-Porque?_** –ele perguntou, num tom desesperado, sentindo a unha vermelha de Milo, arranhando sua garganta.

-Algum problema? –Isadora perguntou, achando estranho o tom de voz dele.

**_-Problema? Não , problema algum;_** Afrodite respondeu, suando frio. **_–Mas... Ahn! Porque não pode?_** –ele perguntou.

-Vou ser franca com você; Isadora começou, respirando pesadamente. –"Isso sem duvidas vai doer mais em mim do que em você"; ela pensou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. –Você sabe, Milo é um grande amigo pra mim e você tem todo meu apoio, por isso não acho cert-...;

_**-Isadora, do que esta falando?**_ –Afrodite perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Olha, eu sinceramente não quero ser o motivo de fazer você e o Milo se afastarem em vez de se aproximarem; ela respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

**_-O QUE?_** –ele berrou, quase caindo no chão.

_**-NÃO GRITE COM ELA, SEU IDIOTA;**_

-Essa é a voz do Milo? –ela perguntou, tendo a impressão de ouvir o Escorpião do outro lado.

**_-N-não;_** Afrodite adiantou-se em responder com a voz tremula, vendo Aishi e Kamus segurando o Escorpião, que parecia bastante disposto em voar para cima de si. **_–Ahn! Isadora, preciso te contar uma coisa;_**

-Eu já sei; Isadora respondeu, com ar compreensivo.

**_-Sabe?_** –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Você e o Milo já devem ter conversado não é. Ele passou aqui há um tempo atrás, mas saiu apressado com o Mú pra fazer alguma coisa; ela completou, com ar pensativo.

**_-Não é isso Isadora;_** Afrodite falou, tentando reverter à situação.

-Então? –ela falou confusa.

**_-Ahn!_** –Afrodite começou, olhando desesperado para os três a sua volta. **_–O Milo vai com outra pessoa;_** ele falou, vendo isso como única alternativa.

-Ah entendi, você esta com ciúme;

-**NÃO**; ele falou. **_–Quero dizer, não é nada disso;_**

-Olha se você quiser, eu tenho muda de planta carnívora aqui, posso te arrumar uma; ela sugeriu.

**_-Planta carnívora, o que eu vou fazer com uma planta carnívora?_** –o cavaleiro perguntou, confuso.

-Não sei, só achei que pudesse ajudar. Elas se alimentam de insetos, você pode arrumar alguns escorpiões pra dar pra ela e quem sabe isso te acalme; ela respondeu, inocentemente.

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir um baque seco do outro lado.

-Afrodite; ela chamou, enquanto distraidamente enrolava um dedo no fio do telefone.

**_-Oi;_** ele falou, recuperando-se da queda e pegando o telefone novamente.

-Tudo bem?

**_-Acho que sim_**; o cavaleiro respondeu num murmúrio.

-Bom, se era só isso, agora tenho de desligar, esta na hora de fechar;

**_-Espera;_** ele adiantou-se.

-O que foi?

**_-Ahn! Eu ficaria muito feliz se pudesse me acompanhar essa noite; _**Afrodite falou, num tom sério de voz.

-Mas...;

**_-Por favor;_** ele insistiu.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo um breve estremecimento. Céus, como ele podia mudar da água pro vinho daquela forma; ela pensou, um tanto quanto confusa.

Uma hora ele dava a entender seu claro interesse pelo Escorpião, depois, passava para um homem incrivelmente sedutor. Realmente o mundo estava de ponta cabeças, ou ele era eclético de mais para o seu gosto.

-A que horas você me pega? –Isadora perguntou, dando-se por vencida. O mínimo que poderia acontecer era ele perguntar o nome da loja que comprara o vestido.

**_-Sete e meia, está bom pra você?_** –ele perguntou, quase dando um pulo de dois metros do outro lado.

-Está ótimo; Isadora respondeu.

**_-Então, até daqui a pouco; _**ele respondeu.

-Até; a jovem respondeu, desligando o telefone. –Droga, onde eu estava com a cabeça pra aceitar; ela murmurou, sentando-se num banco próximo de si.

Apoiou as mãos sobre os vidros do balcão, assoprando a franja esverdeada que caia sobre seus olhos. Definitivamente não era um bom dia para ter levantado da cama.

Olhou novamente para o relógio e assustou-se ao ver que eram seis e meia.

-Droga, preciso correr se não acabo me atrasando; ela falou, pegando a bolsa e as chaves, para sair logo dali.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Colocou o telefone de volta no aparelho, suspirando cansado e aliviado ao ver o Escorpião se afastar.

-Então? –Aishi perguntou, ansiosa.

-Ela aceitou; Afrodite respondeu.

-Bem, já é meio caminho andado; Kamus comentou, achando estranho o desespero dele a momentos atrás.

-Se você vai busca-la as sete e meia, tem que começar a se arrumar logo; Aishi falou, vendo o relógio de pulso.

-Eu estou indo; ele avisou.

-Espera; Kamus falou, detendo-o.

-O que foi? –Afrodite perguntou, voltando-se para ele impaciente.

-Não esqueça de levar um buquê de rosas; o aquariano avisou.

-Pra que? –o pisciano falou, mas parou vendo os três olharem para ele como se dissessem **'mas isso não é obvio'**. –Bem...;

-Cor-de-rosa, nem toda mulher gosta de rosas vermelhas; Aishi completou, indicando uma roseira solitária no canto do jardim com rosas num tom suave de rosa, porém com a ponta das peladas levemente pintadas de vermelho.

-...; Afrodite assentiu. –Mais alguma recomendação? –ele perguntou, por garantia.

-Qual roupa você vai usar? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-O que isso tem a ver? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Anda logo, qual as cores? –o Escorpião perguntou, impaciente.

-Calça preta e camisa vermelha; Afrodite respondeu. –Porque?

-Não, use uma camisa preta vai ficar melhor; Aishi completou.

-Porque? –o pisciano perguntou confuso.

-Porque qualquer homem fica bem de preto; ela respondeu, com um sorriso maroto.

-Aishi, porque esse tom sublinhado? –Afrodite perguntou, com os orbes serrados.

-Você quer mudar a opinião dela, não quer? Então pare de reclamar; Milo falou, com a unha alongando-se de novo.

-Como quiserem, agora posso ir? –ele perguntou, sarcástico.

-Demorou; os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Puff; o cavaleiro resmungou, seguindo para seu quarto.

-Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai demorar pra pisar na bola de novo? –Kamus perguntou num sussurro para a noiva;

-Kamus; Aishi o repreendeu.

-Dez minutos; Milo respondeu, ouvindo a pergunta dele. –Mas sabe, ainda me pergunto o que ela viu nele; ele comentou, distraidamente.

-Tem coisas que a gente não explica; o casal falou ao mesmo tempo.

-É; o Escorpião respondeu num murmúrio.

**Continua... **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3:**

**E você me fará ainda mais falta. **

**(E tu mi mancherai più ancora)**

**I – Vestida para matar.**

Olhou-se demoradamente no espelho, alinhando o vestido em tom petróleo que usava. Virou-se de lado, conferindo se o decote das costas não estava muito descarado. O vestido descia um palmo abaixo dos joelhos, a saia era levemente rodada, esvoaçando quando andasse. As alças finas prendiam-se nos ombros.

Os cabelos estavam soltos e mais lisos, as mechas de um verde mais escuro destacavam-se ainda mais, caindo numa cascata até o meio das costas, ocultando um desenho contido no ombro direito.

Um botão de rosa vermelha e um azul cujos galhos permaneciam entrelaçados. Fizera essa tatuagem há muitos anos atrás quando começara a faculdade de Belas Artes no Brasil, pouco depois de se mudar para Campos do Jordão. Não era aficionada por essas coisas de tatuagem, mas na época achou o desenho bonito e resolveu faze-lo.

Passou um batom claro em tom de rosa, para em seguida arrumar as sandálias de salto fino, completando por fim o visual, que para si parecia simples, porém para uns e outros, estava literalmente vestida para matar.

Ouviu a campainha tocar e desceu as escadas quase correndo. Apertou o botão do interfone.

-Pois não?

-Isadora, sou eu, Afrodite; o pisciano falou, do outro lado.

Abriu uma frestinha na cortina vendo a silhueta dele do lado de fora.

-Pode entrar; ela falou, abrindo o portão automático.

-Isa; Donatelo chamou, da cozinha.

-Isadora; Afrodite falou, abrindo a porta com cautela.

-Só um minuto; ela falou, indo para a cozinha.

Sabia que tinha esquecido de algo, ou melhor, alguém. Sabia que Cris tinha o habito de deixar Donatelo na cozinha antes de sair. A jovem saira tão apressada de sua casa quando entrara e estava com tanta pressa para se arrumar que esqueceu de tira-lo de lá.

-Espera um pouquinho; Isadora falou, tirando-o do poleiro e caminhando com ele até a sala, onde a outra gaiola estava.

Viu o cavaleiro de costas para si, observando um quadro na parede, que retratava um lago, com belos cisnes negros e montanhas geladas. Colocou Donatelo na outra gaiola e aproximou-se do cavaleiro.

-Afrodite; Isadora chamou com cautela. Lançando um olhar demorado ao cavaleiro, que agora parecia excepcionalmente belo.

Os cabelos azuis estavam mais revoltos e levemente umedecidos, provavelmente não fazia muito tempo que saira do banho. A essência embriagante de '_Arezzo'_ chegou a suas narinas de maneira embriagante.

Observou-o atentamente, ele estava vestido completamente de preto. Os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos, num convite aberto a apreciação.

-"Que desperdício"; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Era melhor não pensar nisso, pelo menos não agora.

-Uhn! –o cavaleiro murmurou, voltando-se para ela.

Céus; ele pensou, fitando-a com um olhar devastador, dos pés a cabeça, que fez a face da jovem imediatamente incendiar-se e ela recuar um passo.

-Esta linda; Afrodite falou, com um olhar intenso, estendendo-lhe automaticamente o buquê de rosas. –Pra você;

-Obrigada; ela murmurou, com a face em chamas, pegando o buquê. –São lindas; Isadora falou, sentindo o olhar dele cravado em si, o que apenas servia para deixar-lhe ainda mais nervosa e confusa.

-Combinam com seus olhos; ele respondeu, num tom sedutor de voz, aproximando-se dela.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ela balbuciou, sem saber o que dizer, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Isa; Donatelo chamou.

-Nossa, olha a hora; Isadora falou, afastando-se do cavaleiro rapidamente. –Me da só um minuto, vou coloca-las num vaso e já vamos; ela completou, indo até a cozinha.

-...; Assentiu, dando um suspiro frustrado. Passou a mão levemente pela franja, tirando-a da frente de seus olhos. Precisava ir com calma, não se mudava a opinião de alguém de uma hora pra outra; ele pensou, tentando não pensar no que poderia acontecer depois de meia noite.

-Pronto; Isadora falou, voltando até a sala.

-Podemos ir? –ele perguntou, vendo-a pegar uma blusa fina da mesma cor do vestido, vestindo-a para cobrir as costas.

-...; Ela assentiu, surpresa ao vê-lo lhe estender o braço.

-Me daria o prazer? –Afrodite perguntou, com um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

-Ahn! Claro; Isadora respondeu, com a voz mais tremula do que desejava, enquanto enlaçava o braço dele.

Seria uma noite longa... Muito longa; ela pensou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

**II – A Condessa de Ermond.**

-Boa noite! Sejam bem-vindos; Dionísio falou, recebendo-os com um largo sorriso.

-Boa noite; o casal respondeu, o cumprimentando.

-Olha só quem esta aqui; Apolo falou, aproximando-se do irmão, porém seus olhos estavam direcionados a outra pessoa, fazendo o pisciano estreitar os orbes de maneira perigosa. –É um prazer vê-la por aqui, milady; ele falou, estendendo-lhe a mão, cordialmente.

-...; Apenas meneou a cabeça, num breve cumprimento, vendo-o beijar-lhe a mão.

-Vocês se conhecem? –Dionísio perguntou de maneira descarada.

-Pessoalmente infelizmente nunca; Apolo adiantou-se. –Mas é realmente uma honra conhece-la finalmente Condessa;

-Como? –Afrodite perguntou, surpreso.

-Ahn! Creio que você esta me confundindo com outra pessoa; Isadora falou, puxando a mão, nervosa.

-Impossível, conheço um Ermond quando vejo um; Apolo falou veemente. Sem notar que a jovem ficara tão ou mais branca, quanto leite.

-Isa. Afrodite. Andem logo, só faltam vocês; Milo falou, surgindo sabe lá de onde, parando ao lado deles.

-Ahn! Com licença; Isadora falou, puxando Afrodite consigo, antes mesmo que alguém pudesse falar algo.

-Apolo, às vezes me pergunto se você não foi adotado; Dionísio falou balançando a cabeça para os lados.

-Do que esta falando? –a divindade perguntou, voltando-se para ele com os orbes estreitos.

-Você não é nada discreto, da próxima vez que quiser se exibir, me avise para eu estar bem longe de você; ele completou afastando-se, ignorando o olhar confuso dele.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Realmente, só faltava eles. Todos já estavam em seus devidos lugares na mesa, que ocupava praticamente metade do restaurante. Na cabeceira, Aiolia e Marin pareciam estar lhes esperando, pois se levantaram assim que chegaram.

-Pensamos que não fossem vir; Marin falou, indo cumprimentar os dois.

-Desculpem o atraso; Isadora e Afrodite responderam, porém a jovem estava com a face levemente enrubescida. Nunca uma ida a Toca do Baco pareceu tão longa.

-Imagina; o casal falou.

-Meus parabéns; a jovem desejou, com um largo sorriso, cumprimentando o casal.

-Obrigado; os dois responderam.

-Mas fiquem à vontade; Aiolia falou, mantendo a noiva em um meio abraço, colocada a si.

-...; Os dois assentiram, indo sentar-se próximo a Kamus e Aishi que os chamavam.

Tomou a frente da jovem, rapidamente puxando-lhe a cadeira, para que pudesse se sentar.

-Obrigada; Isadora falou sorrindo, ao sentar-se.

-Isadora; Afrodite chamou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Sim; ela falou, virando-se para ele, após cumprimentar o casal ao lado.

-Porque Apolo lhe chamou de Condessa?-ele perguntou intrigado. Vira o quanto a jovem ficara perturbada depois disso, o que só serviu para atiçar-lhe a curiosidade.

-Ahn! Ele só me confundiu com outra pessoa; Isadora respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Mas...;

-Com licença. Desejam beber algo? –o metri perguntou, parando com um bloco de notas entre os dois, interrompendo o contato visual.

-Jack Daniells com gelo e limão, por favor; ela pediu, ignorando o olhar surpreso do cavaleiro, diante do pedido de uma bebida forte.

-E o senhor? –o metri falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Pode ser o mesmo que o da senhorita; Afrodite respondeu, voltando-se para a jovem, quando o metri se afastou.

-Então...; O pisciano começou. Tentando abordar novamente o assunto sobre a estranha reação de Apolo ao vê-la.

-Da licença; Yuuri falou, colocando-se entre eles com um sorrisinho típico de Mascara da Morte. –Afrodite, espero que não se importe, mas vou roubar a Isadora de você um pouquinho; ela falou, puxando a jovem.

-Bem...; Ele começou, porém a amazona já havia arrastado a garota para o outro lado do restaurante.

-Obrigada; Isadora falou, aliviada.

-Por nada; Yuuri respondeu, enquanto as duas entravam no bar, chamando a atenção de uns e outros. –Mas é melhor tomar cuidado, alguém dos velhos tempos pode lhe reconhecer agora; ela alertou.

-Eu sei; a jovem respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. –Sabia que não devia ter saído de casa hoje;

-Não esquenta com isso, é só ignorar se vier provocação; a amazona falou, lançando um olhar retalhador para alguns garotos que passavam olhando de mais para si.

-Obrigada mesmo Yuuri, não sei o que faria se você não tivesse aparecido; Isadora falou, dando um suspiro cansado, isso porque a noite mal começara; ela pensou.

-Realmente você teve sorte, ainda bem que eu tenho acesso aos documentos do santuário se não, o Grande Mestre já estaria surtando; ela respondeu, abafando o riso.

-Kamus e Ilyria me falaram que ele já está desconfiando de algo; a jovem respondeu num sussurro.

-Já disse, não se preocupe, agora é melhor voltar para lá antes que ele fique desconfiando de que o bola fora do Apolo tem fundamento; a amazona falou, indicando o pisciano que as procurava com o olhar pelo restaurante.

-...; Isadora assentiu. Despedindo-se rapidamente dela, voltando para a mesa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Algum problema? –o cavaleiro perguntou, quando ela sentou-se a seu lado novamente.

Mesmo que ela negasse sabia que tinha alguma coisa que ela estava escondendo. Poderia ser só impressão a sua, o que duvidava muito, mas havia sim algo e iria descobrir. Ah se ia; ele pensou.

-Não; Isadora respondeu, calmamente.

-Mas...;

-Coisas de mulher; ela completou, dando uma piscadinha de canto, em tom confidencial, deixando-o momentaneamente aéreo.

**III – Coisas do Passado.**

O jantar entre os amigos transcorria na maior calma, as conversas eram animadas e a atmosfera de tensão que envolvia a jovem aos poucos foi se dissipando, para alivio dela.

-Isadora; Aldebaran chamou.

-Sim; ela falou, voltando-se para ele, que estava a sua frente, do outro lado da mesa ao lado de Aioros e Saori.

-Você passou um bom tempo no Brasil, não? –o taurino comentou.

-Passei, precisos quinze anos; Isadora respondeu, levando uma taça de vinho aos lábios.

-Foi a estudo? –Afrodite perguntou, interessado.

-Inicialmente não, mas quando me mudei para Campos do Jordão, acabei resolvendo entrar no 'Belas Artes'. Ai uniu o útil ao agradável, as aulas eram ótimas e ainda por cima ministradas na Pinacoteca;

-Nada melhor do que a Pinacoteca pra se falar de arte; Aldebaran comentou.

-Realmente; Aioros falou distraidamente.

-Sabia Isadora, o Aioros já chegou a conhecer a Pinacoteca no Brasil; Shura comentou casualmente, entrando na conversa. Sendo que ele e Shina estavam ao lado de Afrodite.

-Sério? –Isadora perguntou animada. –Quando foi pra lá? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que parecia um pouco pálido.

-Ahn faz algum tempo; o sagitariano respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –As coisas devem ter mudado muito de 18 anos pra cá; ele completou.

-Nossa, foi em missão pra lá? –Isadora perguntou, curiosa.

-...; Ele assentiu, remexendo-se um pouco incomodado na cadeira.

-E se bem me lembro o Shura ainda ligou para ele surtando; Aiolia falou, aproximando-se.

-Hei; o capricorniano reclamou.

-Mas você mereceu; ele completou, com ar inocente.

-O que aconteceu? –Afrodite perguntou.

-Esse ai, quando voltou da Espanha se sentia o dono no mundo, achava que podia ficar azucrinando a gente que ainda não era cavaleiro; o leonino falou, apontando para Guilherme também.

-Isso mesmo; o canceriano falou, veemente, levando uma taça de vinho aos lábios. –Mas que fique claro que a idéia da bomba caseira não foi minha eu só executei;

-Bomba caseira? –Marin e Yuuri perguntaram, arqueando a sobrancelha, voltando-se para seus respectivos.

-Veja bem...; O leonino começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, voltando-se para a noiva.

-Nem me lembre disso, esses dois assaltaram o jardim do Shaka pegando pó de flor de lótus dos incensos dele, pra fazer bomba caseira e soltar no templo de Capricórnio; Aioros falou rindo. –Sem esquecer do caranguejo, não é Guilherme? –ele completou, voltando-se para o canceriano que olhava para o teto assoviando.

-Aiolia; Marin falou, surpresa.

-Oras, ele mereceu; o leonino se justificou. –Mas a idéia do caranguejo não foi minha, eu só executei;

-Que caranguejo? –Yuuri perguntou, interessada.

-Ah! Foi um dia que a gente colocou um caranguejo dentro da geladeira da casa do Shura, ai quando ele acordou de noite e resolver fazer um lanchinho; Guilherme falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Não acredito, e depois os cavaleiros tinham toda aquela pose de sérios, mas quando ninguém estava vendo; Isadora falou, com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Ah já ouviu aquela musica **'O que você faz quando ninguém esta te vendo'?** –Aldebaran perguntou, rindo.

-De quem? –Afrodite perguntou, curioso.

-Capital Inicial; Isadora e Aldebaran responderam juntos.

-Essa eu conheço; Milo falou, entrando no meio.

Logo engataram em mais uma conversa acalorada sobre musica e outras coisas. Sem notarem um certo cavaleiro que parecia um tanto quanto incomodado com o assunto abordado anteriormente na mesa.

Respirou fundo, lançando um olhar de soslaio a jovem a seu lado, que parecia não notar o que estava acontecendo, conversando sobre coisas banais com Shina, melhor assim, menos explicações a dar.

-Ahn! Com licença; Aioros falou, se levantando.

Todos assentiram, vendo-o se distanciar, como se fosse ao banheiro, porém seguiu diretamente para a escada em espiral. Sem perceber que era seguido por mais alguém, encostou-se no alpendre, vendo a noite cobrir com uma manta estrelada todo a Grécia.

Exatos 18 anos já haviam se passado, às vezes sentia como se o tempo houvesse simplesmente parado e novamente revivesse as cenas, de tudo aquilo que vivera em sua ultima missão fora do santuário antes de bem... De partir prematuramente para o outro mundo.

-Aioros; Saga falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Uhn! –o cavaleiro murmurou, virando-se para trás, vendo o olhar compreensivo do amigo sobre si. –Saga;

-...; Ele assentiu, encostando-se ao lado dele no alpendre. –Ainda se culpando pelo passado?

-Não é isso, eu só...; Aioros parou, dando um suspiro cansado. –Só não consigo ignorar as coisas que já aconteceram;

-E não deveria, mas ficar se torturando por coisas que não podem ser mudadas, não vai lhe fazer bem; Saga falou, em tom compreensivo.

A muito já haviam conversado sobre o que realmente acontecera na época em que o sagitariano saira em missão para o Brasil, conhecendo a administradora da Pinacoteca Paulista e tudo o mais que acontecera posteriormente e compreendia os motivos que o levavam por vezes a se culpar por algumas coisas que quem sabe, poderiam ter sido diferentes.

Ainda achava que era devido a isso que ele hesitava tanto em se aproximar de Saori, mesmo gostando dela. Não como um cavaleiro que lhe deve proteção e respeito, e sim, como um homem que a ama como uma mulher, não como uma deusa.

Provavelmente ele de alguma forma temesse que tudo se repetisse novamente e não tivesse mais controle da situação.

-Às vezes é simplesmente difícil não pensar; Aioros respondeu, erguendo os olhos em direção ao céu, como se buscasse uma resposta a suas suplicas.

-Todos nós temos coisas do passado que não pode ser esquecidas e que julgamos que poderia ter sido diferente, mas agora não podemos fazer nada com relação a isso Aioros, deveria tocar a vida pra frente, ela não gostaria de saber que você esta se acovardando; ele completou, com um meio sorriso.

-Hei; ele falou, indignado.

-É só o que estou vendo; Saga respondeu dando de ombros. –Se bem me lembro, você não ficava que nem Cadmo e Alister colecionando 'troféus', mas sei bem que você não era nenhum santinho como o povo te pintava; ele completou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Veja bem... As coisas não são bem assim; Aioros começou, com a voz tremula.

-Você costumava ser mais seguro com relação ao que queria, até o Leo que bateu o recorde de cavaleiro mais enrolado do santuário, ta te passando a perna; Saga completou, abafando o riso.

-Não precisa exagerar também; o sagitariano falou, ficando emburrado.

-Só quero que você veja que sua vida só esta parada porque você quer. Poderia estar aproveitando-a muito bem se não ficasse trancado em casa ou dentro daquela biblioteca 24 horas por dia;

-Hei! Eu não fico 24 h-...;

-25 então... Pior ainda; Saga o cortou, com um olhar de repreensão.

-Bem...; Aioros começou, gesticulando nervosamente.

-Você tem as respostas que precisa para seguir em frente, se ficar curtindo essa fossa é de livre e espontânea vontade, mas não espere para resolver sua situação com a Saori, quando ela se apaixonar por outro cara; o geminiano falou, com um olhar sério, vendo-o assentir.

Era só tocar no ponto fraco que ele reagia; Saga pensou, quase sorrindo ao ver o impacto que causara no cavaleiro.

-Agora vamos descer, o Leo vai fazer os brindes e não podemos demorar; ele completou, desencostando-se do alpendre e se afastando.

-Saga; Aioros chamou, fazendo-o parar antes da escada.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, virando-se para ele, assentindo para que continuasse.

-Obrigado;

-Amigos são para isso; o geminiano respondeu.

**Continua...**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga. A musica 'Alem do Olha', não me pertece, porém achei ela a mais indicada para esse capitulo.**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Quanto não o sabes**

(Quanto non lo sai)

**I – Morrer na praia.**

-Cadê o Aioros? –Aiolia perguntou, correndo os olhos pela mesa procurando pelo irmão, sem encontra-lo.

Sabia que ele estava sentado ao lado de Saori, mas o lugar ao lado da jovem estava vazio agora, sem contar que Saga também sumira. Queria fazer os brindes e agradecimentos, mas sem os dois ali não dava.

-Ahn! Deixa, eu vou procura-los; Isadora prontificou-se, levantando-se.

-Isadora, não se preocupe; Marin falou, porém a jovem já estava de pé.

-Não tem problema, já volto; a jovem falou, colocando o guardanapo de tecido sobre a mesa. –Com licença; ela falou, se afastando, sobre o olhar atendo do pisciano.

-Então? –Aishi perguntou, voltando-se para ele, já que o lugar da jovem estava vago, eles poderiam conversar agora.

-O que? –Afrodite perguntou, com um olhar confuso, vendo que uns e outros lhe observavam com atenção, como Mú e Mia, Milo, Aldebaran e Saori.

-Afrodite; a amazona falou em tom perigoso.

-Esta indo tudo bem, por enquanto; ele respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. Bem... Dependia do ponto de vista. Ainda estava intrigado com o que acontecera na entrada, mas devido à quantidade de pessoas ali, não conseguira um momento a sós com a jovem para lhe perguntar algumas coisas.

-Só? –Guilherme perguntou descrente, acompanhando a conversa um pouco distante.

-Hei! –Filipe resmungou indignado, por todos agora estarem lhe observando com expectativa.

-A culpa é sua, depois que morrer encalhado não vai reclamar; o canceriano falou, debochado.

-Guilherme; Yuuri o repreendeu.

-Estou apenas falando a verdade; ele deu de ombros.

-Puff; Afrodite resmungou, mas parou, sentindo um cosmo diferente no ar, virou-se para trás, vendo o caminho que a jovem fizera, mas não havia nenhum conhecido. De quem era aquele cosmo?

**II – A Rosa Azul.**

-"Uhn! Aonde aqueles dois foram?"; Isadora pensou, enquanto andava pela toca a procura dos cavaleiros.

Parou no meio do caminho ao vê-los descerem a escada em espiral de volta para o restaurante. Olhou para os lados encontrando o olhar de Dionísio sobre si, ele apenas sorriu acenando. Assentiu diante do cumprimento sentindo a face aquecer-se, enquanto dirigia-se para o banheiro, tentando se afastar o mais rápido que podia dali.

Precisava ficar longe de qualquer uma daquelas divindades, Apolo já lhe causara problemas demais, mas como iria imaginar que ele fosse conhecer sua família, ou melhor, saber que fazia parte daquela família.

Provavelmente os demais não demorariam a ligar os nomes as pessoas, mas simplesmente não queria que seu nome fosse relacionado à vida que deixara para trás no momento que decidira seguir o sonho de sua mãe, sua verdadeira mãe. Não aquela que tivera a pretensão de ocupar o lugar de Isabel Bergman ao lado de seu pai.

Entrou no banheiro, o lugar era bastante amplo e refinado. Duas cadeiras rústicas e uma mesinha entre elas, estava logo na entrada, sentou-se um momento ali, suspirando cansada. Não poderia demorar, provavelmente alguém viria atrás para lhe procurar.

-Você esta passando bem? –alguém perguntou, parando a seu lado.

-Uhn! –Isadora murmurou, erguendo a cabeça, deparando-se com uma garota de cabelos negros e orbes verdes. –Ah estou sim; ela respondeu, rapidamente.

-Tem certeza? –Ariadne perguntou, desconfiada. Sentira o cosmo aflito dela quando estava passando pelo corredor em direção ao escritório de Dionísio.

-Esta sim, desculpe por lhe preocupar senhorita; Isadora respondeu com um sorriso nervoso, levantando-se.

-Que isso, mas pode me chamar de Ariadne; a ninfa respondeu sorrindo, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Isadora; ela respondeu, aceitando o cumprimento.

-Sabe Isadora, você me parece familiar; Ariadne falou, olhando-a atentamente.

-Eu? –ela perguntou, com a voz tremula.

-...; A ninfa assentiu. Lembrando-se que há muitos anos atrás, muitos anos mesmo, vira uma garota extremamente parecia com ela entrar na Toca do Baco, não era sempre que fixava a fisionomia das pessoas, mas esse caso fora especial. –Você por acaso é parente da Isabel Bergman?

-Ahn! Bem...; Isadora começou, com a voz tremula.

-É que vocês são bastante parecidas, mas você sem duvidas é mais jovem, quando vi Isabel pela primeira vez ela deveria ter a sua idade, mas hoje provavelmente deve estar com uns quarenta e cinco anos mortais, acho; ela comentou, pensativa.

-...; Isadora assentiu, sem duvidas que se sua mãe estivesse viva teria essa idade. –Ela era minha mãe;

-Nossa, jura? –Ariadne perguntou animada. –Preciso contar pro Dio isso, ele vai adorar saber que você é filha da Isabel;

-Ahn! Por favor, não fale nada; a jovem pediu em tom de desespero.

-Porque? –Ariadne perguntou confusa.

-Eu bem... Só não quero que a notícia se espalhe, por favor; ela pediu, sentindo-se extremamente incomodada.

-Tudo bem então; Ariadne falou, deduzindo os motivos que faziam a jovem ter aquela reação. –Não se preocupe, pode confiar em mim, não vou contar; ela completou, com um sorriso tranqüilizador.

-Obrigada; Isadora respondeu, suspirando aliviada.

-Bem, agora preciso ir antes que o Dio venha atrás; Ariadne completou, sorrindo.

-Ahn! Só um minuto, por favor; a jovem pediu, a detendo.

-Sim;

-Ariadne, posso lhe pedir um favor? –Isadora começou, incerta.

-Claro; a ninfa respondeu.

-Ahn! Só um minuto; ela pediu, voltando-se para a mesinha entre as cadeiras, não sabia ao certo o porque, mas em cima dela havia um bloco de anotações e uma caneta.

-O Dio é meio excêntrico, ele acha que todo mundo usa o banheiro pra falar no celular, então manda deixar um bloco de notas aqui caso alguém precise anotar algo; a ninfa respondeu, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Bastante eficiente; Isadora murmurou, enquanto rabiscava algo na folha de papel, dobrou-o em dois e voltou-se para a jovem. –Poderia entregar esse bilhete para o casal que esta comemorando o noivado hoje, lá no restaurante;

-Claro; Ariadne respondeu, pegando o papel, mas franziu o cenho ao ver a jovem conjurar uma rosa azul e outra vermelha, cujos galhos jaziam entrelaçados, para lhe estender em seguida.

-Com isso aqui junto; ela completou.

-...; Ariadne assentiu. –Sem duvidas você é filha da Isabel, sua mãe tinha fixação por rosas azuis; ela comentou.

-Eu sei; Isadora respondeu sorrindo. –Obrigada mais uma vez;

-Por nada; a ninfa respondeu, afastando-se.

Suspirou cansada, sentando-se novamente. E agora? Alem de lhe reconhecer a ninfa ainda sabia sobre seus antecedentes; ela pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

**III – O Mistério da Rosa.**

-Droga, agora é a Isadora que se perdeu pelo caminho; Aiolia falou, assoprando a franja rebelde que caia sobre seus olhos.

-Calma, ela deve ter resolvido ir ao banheiro; Marin falou, vendo que Aioros e Saga já haviam retornado.

-Com licença; Ariadne falou, aproximando-se.

-Sim; o casal falou, voltando-se para ela.

-Pediram que lhes entregasse isso; ela respondeu, estendendo-lhes o bilhete e as rosas azul e vermelha, de galhos entrelaçados.

-Que linda; Marin comentou, segurando o arranjo, surpresa com a beleza das flores.

-Quem mandou? –Aiolia perguntou curioso.

-Acho que a resposta esta ai dentro; Ariadne esquivou-se, apontando para o bilhete. –Bem, agora tenho de ir; ela falou, afastando-se rapidamente.

-Obrigado; os dois agradeceram.

-Quem será que mandou Leo? –Marin perguntou, apoiando-se no ombro dele, para lerem o que estava escrito.

**Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama. Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.**

**Muitas são as barreiras, diferenças e obstáculos que surgem no decorrer da vida, que colocam a prova sentimentos puros como aquilo que sentem. Provas que por vezes abalam nossa fé e esperança de que as coisas um dia podem ser realmente diferentes.**

**Mas amar, viver e lutar por aquilo que sonhamos, cabe a cada um essa busca. Durante os longos anos que estiveram juntos, compartilhando momentos bons e outros mais difíceis, acreditem isso serviu apenas como aprendizado, nada foi perdido.**

**Por isso, essa noite vocês estão aqui, juntos. Mostrando mais uma vez a todos e ao mundo a vitória de um sentimento que o tempo não apaga e a discórdia não destrói.**

**Desejo a vocês todas as felicidades do mundo e que as Deusas do Destino, teçam por vocês.**

**I. E.**

-Nossa; Marin murmurou, surpresa com o que acabara de ler.

-Muito bonito; o leonino falou, absorvendo com atenção o conteúdo do bilhete.

-Mas estranho, de quem são essas iniciais? –a amazona perguntou, confusa. Apontando para a assinatura no final da mensagem.

-I E? Não sei; ele respondeu intrigado.

-Nossa, desculpem a demora; Isadora falou, chamando-lhes a atenção, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Afrodite novamente.

-Leo; Marin chamou num sussurro, vendo que todos conversavam animadamente e não reparavam neles.

-Sim;

-Você não acha que quem mandou esse bilhete foi-...; A amazona não completou, indicando a mesa com um olhar.

-Afrodite? –ele perguntou, vendo o cavaleiro tentar conversar com a jovem sem ser interrompido por alguém.

-Não; Marin negou com um aceno frenético, indicando outra pessoa.

-A Is-...; O cavaleiro parou, arregalando os olhos, olhando o que tinha em mãos. –Será?

-Bem, depois averiguamos isso; ela falou, já sabia exatamente para quem perguntar. –Vamos falar com o pessoal;

-...; Aiolia assentiu, ainda observando as rosas que estavam nas mãos da noiva, os galhos estavam perfeitamente entrelaçados, como se houvessem nascido daquela forma.

**IV – Alem do Olhar.**

Sua noite já estava chegando ao fim, estava começando a se cansar daquilo. Muitos casais já estavam na pista de dança, enquanto ele só faltava entrar numa queda de braços com Aldebaran pra chamar a atenção da jovem.

Porque ironicamente os dois haviam engatado numa conversa sobre a terra brasileira e ele literalmente ficara de fora. Assoprou a franja azulada, entediado.

Estava na hora de tomar uma atitude; ele pensou convicto.

-Então...; Ele ouviu Isadora falar.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –forçou uma tosse seca.

-Algum problema Afrodite? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para ele, que levava uma das mãos aos lábios.

-Não, imagina; o cavaleiro respondeu, com um sorriso inocente, tentando mascarar o 'Qzinho' de ironia.

-Então Aldebaran...; Ela ameaçou continuar.

-Com licença; Afrodite falou, se levantando. –Aldebaran meu caro creio que não vai se importar de interromper essa agradável conversa, por alguns minutinhos, não?

-Imagina; o taurino falou, com um sorriso gentil.

-Me daria a honra? –Afrodite perguntou, estendendo o braço a jovem.

-Ahn! –ela murmurou, com a face levemente aquecida. Assentiu, apoiando a mão sobre o braço dele para levantar, entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

-Até depois; o pisciano falou, quase arrastando a jovem para longe do taurino, antes que uma parede de eras surgisse no meio da Toca do Baco, com recheio de brasileiro.

-O que foi? –Isadora perguntou inocentemente ao ouvir o que se passaria muito bem por um rosnado vindo dele, ao passarem por um grupo de garotos.

-Nada não; ele respondeu com um sorriso charmoso fazendo-a enrubescer ainda mais. Suspirou discretamente ao ver que finalmente haviam chegado a pista.

Uma musica suave invadia o local, como se convidasse a todos a deleitarem-se com aquele momento de calmaria, compartilhado com seus respectivos.

Buscaram um lugar que não estivesse sobrecarregado de pessoas, aproximando-se de um dec que tinha como plano de fundo as montanhas. Envolveu a cintura da jovem delicadamente com um dos braços, puxando-a para si, enquanto a outra mão, buscava pela dela, entrelaçando os dedos.

**Quando os olhos vêem **

**O que ninguém mais vê**

**Imagens aparecem **

**Mesmo sem querer**

Prendeu a respiração, diante do ato inesperado. Sentindo a face incendiar-se diante do olhar intenso, que mesmo sob a luz fraca do ambiente pareciam cintilar.

Sentiu-o estreitar o braço em sua cintura, tirando-lhe um baixo suspiro dos lábios. Acomodou-se melhor, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, deixando-se embalar pela suave melodia.

**Quando cada sonho **

**Se torna real**

**E tudo que acontece é sempre **

**Um aviso**

**Um sinal**

O cheiro de _arezzo_ misturado com rosas era uma combinação bombástica para qualquer auto-controle, mas lembrar-se de alguns por menores ainda lhe causavam grande decepção; ela pensou, deixando a ponta dos dedos se entrelaçarem em uma mexa azulada que caia sobre os ombros dele, procurando esquecer esses detalhes pelo menos essa noite.

**Se um dom especial **

**É dado para alguém**

**É para ajudar o bem **

**Na luta contra o mal**

Eram estranhas as atitudes do cavaleiro, que lhe confundia. Que ele era bonito, singular entre outros atributos, isso era inegável, porém... Algumas coisas não podiam ser ignoradas.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de ambos os lábios, acomodou-se melhor entre os braços dele. Não sabia o porque, mas sentia-se bem com ele, tendo uma sensação de proteção e bem estar que jamais sentiu antes.

**É como a luz do sol que toca o cristal**

**E em sete cores mostra assim,**

**Que tudo é natural**

-Em que esta pensando? –Filipe perguntou num sussurro, sentindo-a estremecer entre seus braços.

-Você me confunde; Isadora respondeu com simplicidade, completamente entorpecida pelo calor de seus braços.

**É como o som do mar que vem nos alcançar**

**Para nos mostrar o amor**

**O amor que existe alem do olhar**

–Às vezes parece que você é um ator interpretando um papel que lhe foi dado, mas aquele que você realmente é, só aparece mesmo numa fração de segundos; ela completou, distraidamente.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

**Longe da razão **

**O fogo da paixão**

**Arde o universo,**

**Queima meu coração**

-Quando a gente perde uma parte importante da gente, não tem mais como ser o mesmo depois; Isadora respondeu com a voz calma. –Ai, você começa a usar a mascara da pessoa feliz, interpretando o papel de alguém que sempre diz que tudo esta bem, mesmo que esteja morrendo por dentro a cada dia;

**Passado ou futuro **

**Junto com você**

**Eu te sinto em todo o mundo**

**E nas estrelas posso ver**

–Por isso digo que você me confunde, às vezes parece que esta realmente bem, mas esse não é você; ela completou, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo.

-Isadora; Filipe sussurrou, sem saber o que falar.

-Normalmente a melhor alternativa é fugir, fingindo que não aconteceu nada. Tentando ignorar o que sente achando que pode enterrar isso e esquecer; a jovem falou, apoiando a cabeça novamente sobre o ombro dele.

**Se um dom especial **

**É dado para alguém**

**É para ajudar o bem **

**Na luta contra o mal**

-Posso te faze uma pergunta? –Filipe perguntou, estreitando os braços em torno da cintura dela.

Não sabia o porque, mas ela parecia lhe conhecer, melhor do que si mesmo. Isso sim lhe confundia. Ela era misteriosa, todas as vezes que a observara de perto não chegava a um padrão lógico. Por vezes Isadora parecia uma garota tímida e hesitante, mas em dados momentos sua personalidade mudava radicalmente, tornando-se uma mulher decidida e dona de si, que não se importava em virar-lhe um tapa na cara se falasse alguma besteira.

Definitivamente, poderiam passar anos, que talvez jamais viesse a saber de todos os segredos da jovem. Alguns dos quais, agora mais do que tudo, não poderiam ser ignorados.

-...; Isadora assentiu, para que ele continuasse.

-Como você e o Milo se conheceram? –o cavaleiro perguntou, não podendo se conter em perguntar.

**É como a luz do sol que toca um cristal**

**E em sete cores mostra assim**

**Que tudo é natural**

Foi com surpresa que sentiu o cosmo da jovem ganhar uma vibração triste, fazendo com que se recriminasse pela pergunta, mas agora não podia mais voltar atrás.

-Foi numa época que eu achava que poderia cometer milagres apenas com força de vontade; ela respondeu, brevemente.

Franziu o cenho sem entender o porque do termo. Sempre quando usavam o termo **'cometer milagres'** isso era associado com o cosmo, mas do que ela estava se referindo?

Mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar estava intrigado e extremamente curioso. Tinha algo de misterioso em seu passado e que refletiam-se em seus atos, agora mais do que tudo desejava descobrir o que era.

Fitou a jovem com intensidade, vendo mesmo sob aquela luz fraca um leve rubor tingir a face alva. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, deixaria para começar as investigações outra hora; ele pensou, deixando a ponta dos dedos tocarem com suavidade a face dela, acariciando levemente a maçã rosada do rosto.

Viu-a instintivamente serrar os orbes, abaixou a cabeça lentamente, sentindo a respiração descontrolada dela chocar-se contra sua face. Sentiu a mão da jovem apoiada sobre seu ombro, segurar-se firmemente em suas vestes, em busca de apoio.

Roçou-lhe os lábios com suavidade, sentindo-a estremecer, entreabrindo os lábios apenas a espera de um contato mais intimo entre eles.

**Para nos mostrar o amor**

**O amor que existe**

**Alem do olhar**

Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre ambos. Afastaram-se bruscamente quando sentiram alguém trombar com eles, fazendo o pisciano voltar-se para o individuo inconveniente com um olhar assassino.

-Minha nossa, como sou desastrada; uma garota de cabelos castanhos falou, com um falso olhar de surpresa ao ver o vestido da jovem com a barra manchada pelo licor de coco que derrubara nela.

-Isadora; Afrodite chamou, quando a jovem se afastou.

-Olha, me desculpa; Elisa falou com ar inocente, porém fitando a jovem com um olhar debochado.

-Tudo bem; Isadora falou ignorando esse fato, antes que acertasse uma Rosa Sangrenta naquela garota, voltou-se para o cavaleiro. –Vou ao banheiro, já volto; ela avisou, afastando-se às pressas, antes que o vestido ficasse ainda mais manchado.

-Então, agora que estamos só nós dois; Elisa falou em tom insinuante, passando os braços por sobre o ombro do cavaleiro.

-O que? –Afrodite falou, se afastando bruscamente.

-O que tem? –ela perguntou, fazendo-se de ofendida.

-Olha garota, não sei que espécie de maluca você é, mas caso não tenha visto estou acompanhado. Se esta procurando alguém do seu tipo, investiu na pessoa errada; Filipe falou ferino, afastando-se.

Ironicamente ou não, nesse exato momento, a pista de dança caiu no mais profundo silencio, devido a uma pequena pausa entre as musicas, fazendo com que todos ouvissem as palavras do cavaleiro, que ignorou o olhar espantado das pessoas, estando mais preocupado com a jovem do que com o resto.

-Puff! Idiota, têm caras mais bonitos aqui mesmo; Elisa falou, empinando o nariz e se afastando.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Tem gente que não se enxerga; Milo falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, observando as coisas do bar, antes de levar a taça de Martini aos lábios.

-Procurando companhia, cavaleiro? –uma voz sedutora soou em seus ouvidos.

Voltou-se em direção a voz, deparando-se com uma jovem de longos cabelos alaranjados e orbes de mesmo tom, que o fitavam de maneira lasciva e insinuante.

-Não; ele respondeu seco, virando-se e chamando o barman para lhe mandar mais uma taça.

-Hei!-a garota falou indignada, cutucando-lhe pelo ombro.

-O que quer? –Milo perguntou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Será que era tão difícil deixar claro que não queria companhia e queria curtir a noite sozinho? –ele se perguntou, tentando não surtar, transformando aquela inconveniente em peneira.

-Você é o Escorpião, não é? –a garota perguntou, fitando-o de cima em baixo.

-...; Meneou a cabeça, confirmando.

-Ouvi falar de você e bem...; Ela continuou, tentando estabelecer um certo dialogo entre eles, sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro.

-**DIONÍSIO**; Milo chamou, acenando para o ruivo.

-Sim; a divindade falou se aproximando, notando a garota bufar irritada, por ser ignorada.

-Por gentileza, marca as coisas na minha conta que estou indo; ele avisou.

-...; Dionísio assentiu, vendo o olhar satisfeito da garota, que estava pensando sabe-se lá o que.

-Obrigado; o cavaleiro agradeceu, tomando o ultimo gole do Martini e se levantando. –Boa noite para os dois;

-O que? –a garota perguntou, surpresa.

O cavaleiro não respondeu, apenas desapareceu entre a multidão que formava-se nos corredores da Toca do Baco, terminando por fim com sua noite.

A garota voltou-se para a divindade, que apenas deu de ombros, deixando o balcão e indo até o caixa resolver o problema da conta do cavaleiro. Bufou irritada, buscando outras mesas com o olhar, alguém que não fosse lhe ignorar.

**V – Fim de Noite.**

-Droga; ela resmungou, enquanto tentava inutilmente retirar a mancha de licor da barra do vestido, mas parecia que a mancha aumentava de tamanho cada vez que passava os lençinhos de papel umedecidos.

-Algum problema Isadora? –Shina perguntou, entrando no banheiro com Marin e encontrando a garota ali.

-Não, só caiu um pouco de licor na barra do vestido e eu não consigo tirar; Isadora respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro, nem que mandasse em uma lavanderia depois, iria perder o tecido.

-Caiu não, aquela garota jogou; Marin respondeu, com ar aborrecido.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para as duas.

-...; Shina assentiu, sabendo perfeitamente o que iria acontecer.

Era sempre a mesma história, ainda se perguntava até quando aquelas fedelhas iriam achar que eram donas de alguns cavaleiros; ela pensou, sentindo uma veinha começar a saltar em sua testa, devido a uns e outros acontecimentos passados.

-Eu sei que é difícil entender agora, mas acredite, foi de propósito; Marin afirmou, ouvindo a porta do banheiro abrir-se.

-Isadora, o que aconteceu? –Ariadne perguntou, aproximando-se.

-Uma garota jogou licor nela; Shina falou a queima roupa.

-Quem? –a ninfa perguntou, já com os orbes estreitos.

Estava acompanhando de longe o que acontecia na pista de dança, notando um clima bem mais ameno entre a garota e o cavaleiro, que estavam prestes a tocarem o típico beijo _Hollywoodiano_ e numa fração de segundos que virara-se para falar com Apolo, só ouvira as vozes alteradas.

-Ninguém importante, não vale a pena esquentar a cabeça com isso; Isadora falou, com ar cansado. Definitivamente não estava com animo para discutir com ninguém.

-Bem, espera um pouco, acho que no escritório tem umas roupas que a Dafne deixou aqui, creio que ela não vai se importar de eu lhe emprestar algumas para que você volte para a casa; a ninfa falou.

-Não é necessário, já estou de saída e acho que da pra ir com esse mesmo; Isadora falou, prontamente.

-Melhor não; Shina falou, apontando para o vestido.

Abaixou a cabeça seguindo o olhar dela e surpreendeu-se ao notar que ele estava quase completamente molhado e transparente devido à tentativa inútil de limpar a mancha.

-É, acho que não fará mal; Isadora murmurou, voltando-se para Ariadne que apenas sorriu, dizendo que logo voltava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estava encostado na parede de entrada para o corredor que levava aos toaletes, esperando pela jovem. O pior de tudo é que não podia nem perguntar se estava tudo bem, sem correr o risco de ser chamado de tarado por entrar no banheiro feminino; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Aquela garota teve sorte, se não estivesse mais preocupado com Isadora, sem duvidas aquela infame iria parar nos portões de Hades, tendo que pagar sua passagem para Caronte com as rosas que estariam cravadas em seu coração; ele pensou, com um brilho avermelhado surgindo rapidamente em seus olhos.

Logo seus pensamentos foram desviados, para a infinidade de assovios que ouvia vindos do bar e de alguns lugares e que simplesmente não sabia o porque. Franziu o cenho, aqueles fedelhos deveriam estar ficando doidos; ele pensou, acomodando-se melhor, porém parou sentindo uma mão delicada fechar-se sobre seu ombro.

-Afrodite; Isadora chamou hesitante, sentindo a face incendiar-se com a infinidade de olhares que sentia sobre si.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, virando-se para ela.

Abriu a boca, surpreso. Sem conseguir emitir som algum, enquanto se perguntava como aquela garota conseguia ficar mais bonita ainda com roupas aparentemente simples; ele pensou, fitando-a com um olhar devastador, dos pés a cabeça.

-Ahn! Podemos ir? –a jovem perguntou, tendo a completa noção de que estava mais vermelha do que um tomate.

Porque simplesmente Dafne não poderia ter um gosto menos extravagante e discreto? –ela se perguntou, lembrando-se que pensara que as roupas da ninfa seriam sua salvação, quando Ariadne as ofereceu.

Mas quando a ninfa chegou com apenas uma saia jeans que chegava até dois palmos antes dos joelhos, mal lhe cobrindo as pernas e uma blusa que provavelmente a costureira estava cortando gastos desnecessários, então aproveitou para economizar também no tecido, que a mesma era um tanto quanto curta, deixando a mostra parte da cintura e os braços, por não ter de mangas.

Definitivamente, não era o tipo de pessoa que deixava tanta pela a mostra com roupas do tipo; ela pensou, visivelmente constrangida.

-Aonde? –Filipe perguntou, piscando os olhos por um momento, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Embora; Isadora respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Claro; o cavaleiro respondeu balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, retirando o sobretudo que usava.

-O que foi? –a jovem perguntou, ao vê-lo se aproximar, parando atrás de si e colocando o mesmo sobre suas costas.

-Provavelmente esta ventando lá fora, você pode se resfriar; ele justificou, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível, para não ter de explicar depois o porque da Toca do Baco ter se tornado um jardim de Rosas Sangrentas recheadas de pervertidos, se aqueles fedelhos não parecessem de olhar para a jovem.

-...; Isadora assentiu, engolindo em seco, ao senti-lo enlaçar-lhe pela cintura com um dos braços, guiando-a para fora da Toca.

Era melhor não tentar entender; ela pensou, enquanto entrava no carro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Chegaram na casa da jovem no mais completo silencio, as únicas palavras que trocaram no meio do caminho, fora por monossílabos. O carro aos poucos reduziu a velocidade, parando em frente à casa dela.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro, procurando as palavras certas para começar um dialogo, sem que acabasse falando algo a mais, ou alguma besteira.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu num sussurro.

-Não precisa agradecer, foi um prazer lhe acompanhar nessa noite; o cavaleiro falou, com um sorriso gentil, soltando o cinto.

-Então, boa noite; Isadora falou sorrindo, enquanto soltava o cinto e voltava-se para ele, para se despedir, mas ao aproximar-se para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, não contava que o cavaleiro fosse virar.

Sentiram como se uma corrente de eletricidade corresse por seus corpos quando seus lábios tocaram-se numa fração de segundos, encararam-se por um minuto que pareceu eterno, afastou-se rapidamente com a face em chamas.

-Desculpe, eu não-...; Isadora balbuciou, sem saber o que falar. –Ahn! É melhor eu ir; ela completou, mal dando tempo para o cavaleiro esboçar alguma reação, saiu do carro rapidamente.

Praticamente correu até o portão, retirando as chaves da bolsa para abri-lo e entrar logo, porém simplesmente não conseguia encontrar a certa; ela pensou, sentindo uma onda de pânico lhe envolver.

-Isadora; uma voz sedutora soou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que sentisse um breve estremecimento correr por seu corpo.

Hesitante, virou-se para trás, deparando-se com o cavaleiro de orbes azuis, lhe fitando intensamente, recuou um passo, sentindo as costas tocarem a grade de ferro.

-Só quero que saiba que não me arrependo disso; ele falou, aproximando-se da jovem, tocando-lhe a face com suavidade.

-Disso o q-...; Tais indagações morreram em seus lábios, quando sentiu os dele sobre os seus.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura delicadamente, colando seus corpos, aquecendo-os um com o calor do outro. Fazendo agora com que o tempo simplesmente parasse.

Deu um baixo suspiro, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, apoiando-se para simplesmente não desfalecer, sentindo as pernas perderem completamente o equilíbrio. Não sabia o porque de tudo aquilo, entretanto não estava nem um pouco disposta a buscar por respostas... Não agora;

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chegou ao fim, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. Muitas coisas sobre a Isadora serão explicados no próximo capitulo e algumas coisas sobre a família dela estarão presentes na fic Only Time III – A Dama das Rosas.

No mais, obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando essa história e ainda perdem um pouco de seu tempo comentando.

Mas antes de ir, desejo a todos um Feliz Natal, pois o próximo capitulo é só na terça ou quarta. Mas que esse natal seja repleto de coisas boas, muita alegria e tudo de bom, para que possa ser compartilhado com as pessoas que mais amam.

Um forte abraço a todos e até a próxima

Kisus

Já né

_Jéssy_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Continuarei a crer que somos uma alma, eu e você**

(Continuerò a credere Che siamo un´anima, io e te)

**I – Foto.**

Sentou-se no chão do quarto abrindo a tampa de uma velha caixa de papel pardo para arquivos. Fazia tanto tempo que não via aquilo; ele pensou, lembrando-se que tudo ficara lacrado naquele quarto depois que morrera.

Pelo menos Ares tivera a decência de deixar as coisas como estavam, assim nenhum daqueles documentos havia sido perdido; ele pensou, passando as costas da mão pela testa.

Mais um dia quente se iniciava, havia tomado café com a esposa e a filha logo cedo, agora Ilyria fora resolver algumas coisas com Saori sobre o suposto jantar que elas estavam tentando organizar, já que o primeiro fora frustrado pelo desentendimento entre Milo e Afrodite, que por sinal ainda não sabia o porque disso, mas enfim...; Shion pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Retirou alguns papeis antigos de dentro da caixa, alguns já amarelados pelo tempo, se levasse àquela caixa em um museu, cada uma daquelas folhas seria considerado objeto de colecionador, ou algum elo perdido de tempos não documentados, porque alguns ali certamente tinham mais de 200 anos.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, era incrível que tivesse quase trezentos agora e mesmo assim sentisse que sua vida ainda estivesse começando. Tinha uma esposa e filha maravilhosas, amigos incríveis, um pupilo excepcional que agora já não era só um pupilo, tornara-se um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros daquele santuário.

Franziu o cenho ao ver um papel colado na lateral da caixa, entre as dobras. Tentou retirar com facilidade, mas parecia quase colado ali. Ouviu a porta abrir-se, mas não iria se deter enquanto não tirasse aquele papel dali.

-O que esta fazendo? –Ilyria perguntou, encontrando-o sentado sobre o tapete, vendo uma caixa de arquivos, ou melhor, aparentemente brigando para tirar algo de dentro dela.

-São algumas coisas que andei guardando; Shion respondeu, suspirando aliviado por tirar o papel de lá. Franziu o cenho ao ver quem esta ali.

-O que foi? –a jovem perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele, vendo que o que ele tinha em mãos era uma foto. –Quem são? –ela perguntou, ao vê-lo na foto acompanhado de um casal.

-Eliot e Isabel; Shion respondeu, com o olhar perdido, como se sua mente estivesse imersa em lembranças.

**-Lembrança-**

Havia voltado a pouco tempo de Jamiel, faltava pouco para que tivesse um sucessor para a armadura de Áries, agora só restava esperar. Retirou a pesada túnica que vestia, jogando-a sobre a cama. Estava na hora de deixar de lado um pouco suas funções como Grande Mestre e voltar a ser uma pessoa normal; ele pensou, enquanto vestia uma roupa comum de treinamento.

Minutos depois surgia em Áries, pronto para deixar o templo, indo para a arena. Deu um baixo suspiro, muitos cavaleiros já estavam treinando seus pupilos e ainda até o final daquele mês uma nova geração de cavaleiros e amazonas estaria chegando ao santuário, prova disso era o sucessor de Peixes.

Ainda se perguntava como Eliot treinara um garoto tão inconseqüente, o pior é que ainda achava que aquele garoto era ascendente em Escorpião. Outros dois que compunham a nova geração era Saga de Gêmeos e Aioros de Sagitário, dois jovens de grande potencial e que ao que tudo indicava, um deles seria seu sucessor dali a alguns anos como Grande Mestre.

Notou o olhar de algumas pessoas sobre si, mas não se importou, procurou um lugar vazio na arquibancada e sentou-se, não era normal aparecer com freqüência na arena, mas ficar enfurnado naquela biblioteca era enlouquecedor.

-Shion;

Virou-se, ouvindo alguém lhe chamar. Franziu o cenho ao ver um homem de longos cabelos esverdeados, com mechas de um verde mais escuro acompanhando de uma jovem. Deu um breve sorriso, reconhecendo-os.

-Eliot. Isabel. Como vão? –o ariano perguntou, ao ver o pisciano aproximando-se com uma jovem de longas melenas azuladas.

-Bem; os dois responderam.

-Pensei que fossem partir; Shion comentou, lembrando-se que dali um mês a pupila da jovem chegaria ao santuário.

Tinha pena de Alister, se aquilo fosse mal do signo, ele teria sérios problemas se fosse querer bancar o fedelho com hormônios em fúria perto da amazona de Carina. Sabia perfeitamente do temperamento explosivo de Isabel, ela era ponderada, mas com paciência curta e se o que ouvira sobre sua pupila era sério, a garota seguia pelo mesmo caminho.

-Só vim lhe avisar que daqui um mês Eurin estará chegando, deixei que ela fosse passar um tempo com a irmã antes de vir para cá; Isabel avisou, com uma voz calma.

-E eu, bem... Nós, quero dizer; Eliot falou, com um meio sorriso, mantendo a jovem junto a si por um meio abraço. –Viemos lhe convidar para ser nosso padrinho;

-Como? –Shion perguntou surpreso.

-Vamos nos casar daqui a algumas semanas e gostaríamos que você fosse nosso padrinho; Isabel explicou.

-Claro, vai ser um a honra; o ariano respondeu, visivelmente contente pelos dois.

Sabia o quanto eles haviam esperado para terem aquele momento, agora, o melhor que faziam era desfrutar disso.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Shion. Shion. Tem alguém ai? –Ilyria perguntou, agitando a mão na frente de seus olhos.

-Uhn! Ahn! O que foi? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para ela, confuso.

-Você parecia longe, olhando para essa foto; ela comentou, sorrindo.

-...; Assentiu silencioso. –Eliot era cavaleiro de Peixes, mestre de Alister e ela, era Isabel amazona de Carina, mestra da Eurin; ele explicou.

-Nossa, que coincidência; Ilyria comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Como assim? –Shion perguntou.

-Peixes e Carina. Porque veja bem, Eliot e Isabel. Alister e Eurin... E por ai vai; ela falou, gesticulando displicente, como quem não quer nada.

-É, sempre achei que fosse algo com o signo, mas tive algumas duvidas depois que Eurin entregou a armadura e não surgiu um sucessor; ele falou, com pesar, lembrando-se que a armadura de Carina, ainda estava em uma das salas do santuário, destinadas as armaduras que não possuíam guardiões.

-Porque diz isso? –Ilyria perguntou, confusa.

-Aimê, irmã de Eurin era sua sucessora, mas não quis lutar pela armadura; o ariano explicou.

-Mas eles não tiveram nenhum filho ou filha? –Ilyria perguntou, apontando para o casal da foto.

Voltou-se para a foto, franziu o cenho, nunca tinha reparado que os olhos de Isabel eram rosados, isso lhe lembrava alguém, mas não sabia exatamente quem.

-Não sei, só sei que três anos após terem se casado, Isabel morreu; ele falou, com pesar. –Eliot se casou de novo, mas graças aos Deuses ficou viúvo;

-Credo, isso é coisa que se fale Shion; Ilyria falou, surpresa.

-Acredite, ninguém merecia viver com uma víbora como aquela mulher, Heloisa era uma cobra peçonhenta, que só vivia a base de status. Tenho pena do Eliot, só foi descobrir o quão venenosa ela era, no dia que a pegou com outro da maneira mais sórdida que se possa imaginar; o cavaleiro falou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Faz muitos anos que não nos falamos, mas não me lembro se ele teve algum herdeiro;

-Já pensou se eles tivessem tido uma filha, ela poderia lutar pela armadura, não? –Ilyria perguntou, com ar interessado, mais sugerindo a idéia do que perguntando.

-Duvido; Shion falou, deixando a foto de lado, começando a retirar outras coisas da caixa.

-Porque diz isso? –ela perguntou, amuada.

-Conheço Eliot e Isabel o suficiente para saber que se eles tivessem uma filha e ela disputasse a armadura, no momento que ela se deparasse com a idéia de que uma hora, ou outra, teria de tirar a vida de alguém, mesmo por auto-defesa, ela pensaria duas vezes antes de continuar; o ariano respondeu, com ar pensativo. –Foram anos bastante difíceis que esses dois viveram tendo que conviver com essa idéia, por sorte, não sei, eles pegaram uma fase de paz no santuário e conseguiram seguir em frente com seus princípios, mas a geração que veio depois, por mais altruísta que fosse, já veio com outra mentalidade, de que se precisasse matar, era isso que iriam fazer;

-Entendo; Ilyria murmurou.

-Por isso acho que, mesmo que seja um legado de família, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, acho que a filha deles não mereceria viver no santuário, não naquela época. Uhn pelos meus cálculos se eles tivessem mesmo tido uma filha, ela hoje teria por volta de 23, 24 acho;

-...; A jovem assentiu, silenciosa. Algumas coisas pareciam fazer sentido, depois do que ouvira de Yuuri há algum tempo atrás, mas era melhor não falar nada. –E essas outras coisas, são do que? –ela perguntou, desviando o assunto e apontando para o que ele acabara de tirar.

Logo engataram numa conversa animada sobre o que acontecera no passado, ignorando o assunto anterior.

**II – Pós Toca.**

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, enquanto levantava-se. O dia seria cheio, tinha algumas coisas para resolver e ainda sentia seu cérebro meio lento. Mal dormira durante a noite, isso porque um certo pisciano não lhe dera um segundo de paz, fazendo questão de invadir seus sonhos a noite toda.

Encaminhou-se quase se arrastando para o banheiro, depois do que acontecera não trocaram muitas palavras, apenas um 'boa noite' mais descontraído, sem indagações e sem perguntas que no momento, não buscavam por respostas.

Arrumou-se rapidamente, teria de ir logo para a floricultura se não acabaria atrasando as encomendas que tinha; ela pensou, saindo do banheiro, mas estancou ao ver o sobretudo preto pendurado nas costas da cadeira de sua penteadeira.

Aproximou-se do mesmo, tomando-o entre as mãos. Entrara tão distraída em casa durante a noite que mal se lembrara de que deveria ter devolvido ao cavaleiro o sobretudo.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo a fragrância suave e embriagante do perfume do mesmo impregnado no tecido. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor se concentrar antes que acabasse fazendo ou falando alguma besteira; Isadora pensou, notando que as roupas de Dafne estavam em cima de uma poltrona.

-Uhn! Preciso devolver isso logo; Isadora murmurou, enquanto abria as cortinas do quarto, deixando a luz da manhã invadir o local. –É melhor eu passar na Toca deixar as roupas da Dafne e depois dar uma passada no santuário levar o sobretudo, se não, posso acabar esquecendo de novo; ela completou.

-Isaaaaaaaaaaa; ouviu alguém lhe chamar no andar de baixo.

-Já cedo Donatelo; ela falou sorrindo, ao ver que até mesmo o lourinho estava acordado.

Dando uma ultima olhada na roupa que vestia, uma calça azul clara de algodão-cru e uma blusinha de alçinhas bastante confortável para aquele dia quente, deixou o quarto. Pronta para mais um dia agitado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou para todos os lados não encontrando sinais do guardião. Estranho, normalmente quem tinha o habito de ver o sol raiar era ele e Kamus, mas se ousasse aparecer do nada em Aquário agora, certamente viraria um sorvete grego; o Escorpião pensou com um sorriso nervoso, enquanto buscava nas paredes do templo o interruptor.

-Droga, se fosse meu templo, pelo menos eu saberia onde ficam as coisas; ele resmungou, mas parou ouvindo um barulho estranho.

Tateando as paredes, suspirou aliviado ao encontrar pelo menos a cortina, abriu uma frestinha, deixando a luz do sol iluminar o lugar e qual não foi sua surpresa encontrar o pisciano dormindo no sofá.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, vendo que mesmo devido à posição ruim que ele estava deitado, o mesmo parecia embalado por doces sonhos e aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios também lhe dava uma outra teoria sobre como terminara a noite.

Um sorriso maroto formou-se em seus lábios, pelo visto ele levara a sério o lance de virar peneira depois da meia noite; Milo pensou, voltando-se para as cortinas.

**-ACORDA BELA ADORMECIDAAAAAAAAAAAAA;** ele berrou, abrindo com tudo as pesadas cortinas, fazendo com que no susto Afrodite desse um pulo, caindo com tudo no chão da sala.

**-MILO, EU TE MATO;** Afrodite berrou, começando a conjurar uma rosa sangrenta.

-Calma, calminha; Milo pediu, com uma gotinha de suor frio escorrendo na testa.

-Você tem um minuto pra sair da minha casa; o cavaleiro mandou, levantando-se do chão e aproximando-se com passos perigosos do artrópode.

-Oras, eu venho aqui te ajudar e é assim que você me trata? –o Escorpião perguntou em tom ofendido.

-Milo, pare com isso; Afrodite mandou, pedindo aos céus que ninguém visse uma cena daquelas e colocasse tudo a perder novamente.

-Ta certo, mas vim saber como ficaram as coisas? –ele falou, mais sério agora.

-Do que esta falando? –o cavaleiro perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

-Afrodite; Milo falou em tom de aviso.

-Bem...; o pisciano começou, sem saber o que dizer. –Já tomou café? –o cavaleiro perguntou, sentindo-se um idiota por isso, ainda mais ao vê-lo arquear a sobrancelha.

-Não, mas já que insisti; o Escorpião falou em tom casual, indo para a cozinha. –Mas não pense que vai fugir dessa conversa, afinal, é a minha reputação que esta em jogo;

Suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando ao menos reduzir o volume e alinha-los. Seria um longo dia; ele pensou.

**III – Chegadas.**

Caminhavam calmamente por aquele corredor, aos poucos vendo o avião distanciar-se de suas vistas, enquanto deixavam o portão de embarque. Novamente na Grécia; ele pensou, suspirando.

E pensar que algum tempo antes de partirem, tinha como único objetivo, jamais voltar a pisar ali novamente, mas graças a uma guinada no destino, muitas coisas haviam mudado.

-O que foi? –a jovem a seu lado perguntou, notando-o silencioso.

-Nada, estava só pensando; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

-Uhn! Não esto gostando disso; Eurin falou, fitando-o com ar desconfiado.

-Não é o que esta pensando; Alister adiantou-se, enquanto pegavam as malas, jogando-as dentro de um carrinho.

-Bom mesmo; ela falou, num resmungou.

-Porque, esta com ciúmes? –o pisciano perguntou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Riu ao vê-la serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa, certas coisas jamais mudariam. Aproximou-se enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Alister; Eurin falou, tentando se afastar, ao ver algumas pessoas observando-os.

-Sabe que só tenho olhos para você e... Que se dane o resto; ele falou, num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer.

Entreabriu os lábios para contraria-lo, quando sentiu os dele sobre os seus, calando qualquer questionamento. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, ignorando os assovios e comentários nada decentes daqueles que passavam por eles.

Oras, eram um casal voltando da lua-de-mel e não deviam nada pra ninguém, caramba; ela pensou, deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se entre os fios vermelhos, puxando-o mais para si.

Afastaram-se com as respirações descontroladas e ofegantes, viu a face dela ficar escarlate, fazendo o sorriso em seus lábios aumentar ainda mais.

-Acho melhor irmos; Alister falou, vendo que um segurança já os olhava de soslaio.

-É; Eurin balbuciou, meio desorientada.

**IV – Reunião Inesperada.**

Estava terminando de tomar café quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Sentiu que o cosmo era conhecido, provavelmente Aioros.

-Entre; ele avisou, ouvindo a porta logo se abrir.

-Nossa, quem será tão cedo? –Milo perguntou, curioso.

-O único inconveniente por aqui é você, então, se tem alguém chegando é porque é importante; Afrodite falou num resmungou, ainda de mau humor pela forma que fora acordado de seus doces sonhos.

-Hei! –O Escorpião resmungou, indignado.

-Bom dia; Aioros falou, entrando na cozinha.

-Bom dia; os dois responderam.

-Vim avisa-los que a Saori quer falar com vocês; o sagitariano falou, vendo Afrodite resmungar algo que foi incapaz de compreender.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Milo perguntou, enquanto recolhia a xícara que usara, colocando-a na pia.

-Aconteceu sim; Aioros respondeu, fitando Afrodite, que arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Porque ta me olhando com essa cara? –o pisciano perguntou.

-Porque é sobre o que aconteceu ontem que ela quer falar; ele respondeu, calmamente.

-Sobre aquela garota que derrubou licor na Isadora? –Milo perguntou, mais sugerindo a idéia, do que perguntando mesmo.

-...; Aioros assentiu.

Deu um baixo suspiro, porque será que tinha a leve impressão de que isso ainda iria gerar muitos problemas; Milo pensou, já imaginando que aquilo não fora um mero acidente, entretanto seria interessante saber o que Saori pensava sobre isso, afinal, as outras garotas não iriam deixar por menos, se recomeçassem as represálias.

-Vamos logo então; Milo falou, puxando Afrodite consigo, antes que ele pudesse arrumar qualquer desculpa para ir depois.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; o pisciano resmungou.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Ultimo capitulo de 'O Jardim das Rosas' postado em 2006. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado, em breve postarei o outro, para não deixa-los esperando tanto. **

**No mais, obrigado a todos que vem acompanhando essa fic e ainda perdem um pouco do seu tempo comentando. Espero que ano que vem estejamos todos aqui, para compartilhar de sonhos, novas metas e uma infinidade de coisas boas.**

**Um forte abraço**

_**Dama 9**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **

**(E te amarei de qualquer maneira o sei,)**

E ti amerò comunque lo so,

**I – A Dama dos Sonhos.**

Suspirou entediado, logo cedo ouvido aquilo que já sabia de cor e salteado, como diria Aldebaran. Olhou pela janela distraído, enquanto ouvia Afrodite levar um sermão daqueles da jovem de melenas lavanda, sobre como deveria proceder diante de algumas amazonas dispostas a causarem problemas, sem ataca-las com nenhuma rosa piranha.

Não que não merecessem, mas ela ainda tinha que passar a alguns a idéia de deusa que presa pela paz e ignorar as vezes que também tinha vontade de mandar uma ou outra pro Tártaro, devido aos comentários nada castos que ouvia de algumas criadas sobre os atributos evidentes do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos azuis quase violeta, encostando-se de lado no batente da janela, mais uma noite sonhara com ela. Sua dama de melenas vermelhas, tão vermelhas como o sol se pondo, dando fim a mais um dia de verão, cujos olhos azuis pareciam hipnotizar-lhe, refletindo o céu em um dia de tempestade. Sua pele era alva, como a mais fina porcelana.

Quem era ela? –ele se perguntou, há anos buscava pela resposta, há anos esperava que tão bela deidade caísse de pára-quedas em sua vida e nada. Ano após ano e nada.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, aquele sonho fora tão real; Milo pensou, fechando os olhos por um momento. Era como se ainda conseguisse sentir o cheiro do mar e se visse novamente na praia do Cabo, num final de tarde esperando por ela.

Conseguia ver a silhueta esguia da jovem aproximar-se, um fino vestido branco a moldar-lhe o corpo, divinamente esculpido por deuses, a pele clara, levemente enrubescida pelo calor, os longos cabelos esvoaçando com o vento, tão vermelhos quanto fogo.

Andava a passos calmos, como se nada mais lhe importasse. Viu-a virar a cabeça em sua direção. Seus olhares se cruzaram cravando-se um sobre o outro, como se a muito esperassem por isso e nada mais importasse.

Então, novamente sentia-se tragado por um vórtice sombrio e aquela típica sensação de queda envolvia-lhe o corpo todo, obrigando-o a despertar novamente de um sonho. Como vinha tendo desde que retornara ao santuário como sagrado cavaleiro.

Houve uma época que eles simplesmente desapareceram e suas noites voltaram a ser calmas, mas de uns tempos para cá, eles se repetiam com freqüência. Noite após noite, como se quisessem lhe chamar a atenção para algo, mas por mais que buscasse uma resposta, ainda não conseguia acha-la. Entretanto, a única coisa que desejava saber agora, era quem era ela? –ele sussurrou.

-Ela quem Milo? –Afrodite perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Uhn! –o cavaleiro murmurou, voltando-se confuso para o cavaleiro, notando o olhar dele sobre si.

-Você disse, **'Só desejo saber quem é ela?';** ele repetiu, esperando por uma resposta.

-Ela quem? –Milo perguntou, confuso.

-Eu é que sei, oras; Afrodite exasperou, vendo que ouvira à bronca sozinho e o Escorpião como sempre não estava nem ai para as recomendações da jovem. –Vamos logo;

-Cadê a Saori? –o Escorpião perguntou, olhando para os lados e não encontrando a deusa.

-Saiu há meia hora ao perceber que só eu estava prestando atenção no que ela falava; o cavaleiro resmungou contrariado, caminhando até a saída.

-Nossa, que povo estressado; Milo brincou, com um sorriso maroto. –Mas vamos logo, temos treino ainda;

-Puff; o pisciano resmungou, enquanto desciam as escadas.

**II – Entre Garotas.**

Estavam quase todas reunidas na arena, faltavam apenas Celina que chegaria um pouco mais tarde com Mú e Mia que tinha algumas coisas para resolver, o que justificava seu atraso.

-Então, o que aconteceu? –Aishi perguntou, sentando-se em um dos bancos da arquibancada, ao lado de Yuuri.

-Você viu o que fizeram com o vestido da Isadora ontem? –Shina perguntou, com um ar sério, ainda mais ao ver um grupo de amazonas entrando na arena.

-...; Aishi assentiu.

-Represálias de novo... O povinho que não aprende; Yuri resmungou, enquanto comia algumas bolachas que trouxera em um pacotinho.

-Precisamos dar um jeito nisso antes que aconteça algo pior; Marin falou, lembrando-se do que acontecera das ultimas vezes.

-Olha, eu sou a favor de que a Isadora resolva isso; Yuuri falou casualmente.

-Mas pode ser perigoso; Litus comentou, também se juntando ao grupo, já que resolvera descer a arena com o namorado aquela manhã, para falar com as demais.

-Não, Yuuri esta certa; Aishi falou, com um olhar enigmático. –Mas vamos esperar ela chegar e ver o que acontece;

-Como assim? Ela vem aqui hoje? –Shina perguntou, tentando pegar uma bolachinha do pacote nas mãos da amazona de cabelos prateados, porém a mesma só faltou rosnar com isso, fazendo-a se afastar rapidamente.

-Já deve estar chegando; a geminiana respondeu, apontando para entrada da arena, onde Isadora acabara de chegar.

-Você me assusta sabia? –Yuuri falou, fitando-a confusa. –Já pensou em ir me dar uma ajuda com aqueles mapas no observatório? –ela perguntou, com ar cansado.

-Mais tarde; Aishi respondeu, já imaginando o porque das recentes mudanças de humor e cansaço repentino da amazona, mas era melhor não comentar nada por enquanto.

-...; A jovem de melenas prateadas assentiu.

-Bom dia, meninas; Isadora as cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Bom dia; elas responderam, notando que a jovem fora seguida pelo olhar atento de algumas amazonas do outro lado da arena.

-Algum problema? –a jovem perguntou, vendo uma expressão carregada em cada uma.

-Não, imagina; Marin adiantou-se. –Mas e ai, veio visitar o Milo? –ela perguntou, casualmente.

-Também, mas vim devolver o sobretudo do Afrodite; Isadora respondeu inocentemente, apontando a sacola que tinha em mãos.

-**Uhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**! –as garotas murmuraram, trocando um olhar conveniente.

-Hei! Não façam essas caras; ela falou, com a face rosada.

-Não fizemos nada; Shina falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. –Alias, ninguém precisa fazer mais nada;

-Uhn! –Isadora murmurou confusa.

-Bem, se você queria o Afrodite, olha ele ali; Litus falou casualmente, indicando para a jovem a entrada da arena.

Seguiu o olhar das demais, vendo o cavaleiro entrar na arena, seguido por Milo e Aioros. Era estranho, mas os três tinham uma expressão séria na face, provavelmente preocupados com algo.

-O que será que aconteceu? –Yuuri perguntou, confusa.

-"Estranho, será que é o que eu estou pensando?"; Aishi se perguntou, voltando-se para Kamus que estava com os outros do outro lado da arena, mas que mesmo a distancia lhe fitava. –**_Sabe de alguma coisa? _**–ela perguntou, comunicando-se com ele via cosmo.

-**_Saori e Aioros chamaram o Milo e o Afrodite pra uma reunião de emergência. Parece que o que aconteceu ontem à noite, deixou o pessoal alarmado; _**ele respondeu, tentando não chamar muito a atenção para a conversa que estavam tendo.

_-**Entendo**; _Aishi respondeu.

_-**E você sabe, não duvido que alguma amazona tente algo hoje, você viu o olhar delas?** _–Kamus perguntou, sério.

_**-Vi e sei que elas vão fazer algo, as meninas já estão preparadas para intervir se fizerem algo, mas sabe, acho que quem vai resolver isso no final é a Isadora;** _Aishi completou, com um meio sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

_**-Pelo visto esta tramando alguma coisa?** _–ele perguntou curioso, deixando um sorriso arteiro formar-se em seus lábios.

_**-Eu não amor, só existem dados momentos que prefiro deixar as confusões ao encargo das Deusas do Destino, que afinal, precisam trabalhar de vez em quando;** _ela brincou.

_**-É melhor conversarmos depois olha lá;** _Kamus falou, indicando com o olhar, os cavaleiros recém chegados.

Aishi apenas assentiu, vendo-o desviar o olhar.

**III – Recém Casados.**

Deu um baixo suspiro, estava começando a se cansar daquilo. Àqueles olhares sobre si, ainda não conseguia acreditar que o que aconteceu, estava diretamente ligado consigo. Será que alguma infame agora começaria a perseguir a jovem de melenas esverdeadas apenas por estar consigo? –ele se questionou.

-Parece que vai começar de novo; Afrodite resmungou, vendo um grupo mais afastado da arena, fitá-los atentamente,

-Vamos com calma; Aioros pediu, enquanto entravam na arena.

Havia encontrado os dois quando passavam por Sagitário e resolver seguir com eles para a arena, mesmo porque, já sabia sobre o que seria a reunião com Saori.

-Como Aishi disse, isso já esta virando um esporte; Milo falou, sem esconder o sarcasmo.

-Milo, por favor, não comece; o sagitariano pediu, ao ver que até mesmo Afrodite estava irritado com o que estava acontecendo e não duvidava que ele mandasse alguém para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

-Só estou falando a verdade; ele se defendeu, dando um toque no braço de Afrodite lhe chamando a atenção.

-O que foi? –o cavaleiro perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Olha quem ta ai; Milo falou casualmente, voltando-se para Aioros como quem não quer nada, enquanto o pisciano seguia com o olhar o local apontando, deparando-se com um par de orbes rosados sobre si.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se patético, por estar aterrorizado com aquele encontro. Simplesmente não sabia como agir e a idéia do 'dia seguinte' era sempre aterrorizante, ainda mais com aquela infinidade de pessoas ali, doidas para verem o showzinho; ele pensou, indignado.

Voltou-se para os dois cavaleiro, como se perguntasse o que fazer, até que como uma ajuda divina vinda dos céus, uma voz bastante conhecida chamou-lhes a atenção.

-Como vão, pessoal?

Voltaram-se para trás deparando-se com a antiga amazona de Carina e o cavaleiro de Peixes.

-Eurin. Alister? –Afrodite falou, surpreso.

-Bem, e vocês? –Aioros perguntou, indo os cumprimentar.

-Bem; Alister respondeu, mas parou fitando Afrodite atentamente. Notando que havia algo de estranho com o cavaleiro. –Você esta passando bem?

-...; Assentiu freneticamente, porque raios a amazona não avisara que estava voltando ao santuário depois da lua de mel em Viena?

-Então porque não vem nos cumprimentar. O gato comeu sua língua ou perdeu a educação? –Eurin reclamou, com as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé no chão, com um olhar ameaçador.

-Como vão? –Afrodite perguntou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, estendendo a mão a Alister que aceitou o cumprimento, para depois abraçar a antiga mestra.

-Bem, mas o que esta acontecendo por aqui, da pra sentir a tensão a um raio de dois quilômetros daqui? –Eurin perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

-Nada que não vá ser resolvido, não é Afrodite? –Milo perguntou, com um olhar insinuante.

-É; ele respondeu num resmungou, quase conjurando uma rosa para acertar o Escorpião.

-Uhn! Pelo visto coisas bastante interessantes andaram acontecendo por aqui? –a amazona comentou, vendo as garotas acenarem a distancia. –Bom, vou falar com as meninas, depois a gente se fala; ela falou, voltando-se para o marido.

-Está certo; Alister respondeu sorrindo, dando-lhe um beijo suave antes dela se afastar.

-Até depois garotos; ela falou, despedindo-se com um aceno.

-Se alguém um dia me dissessem que eu viveria para ver isso, eu chamaria de louco; Aioros falou, casualmente, vendo Eurin se afastar.

-Como? –Milo perguntou, confuso.

-Aioros; Alister falou em tom de aviso.

-Como era mesmo aquela frase 'Ainda não nasceu uma mulher que resista a mim'; Aioros provocou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. –Sem contar as gerações exterminadas pela mira perfeita da Eurin;

-Opa, explica melhor essa história; Milo falou interessando, sorrindo mais que o gato da Alice no país das maravilhas.

-Isso não vai dar certo; Afrodite falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, vendo que rapidamente os cavaleiros começaram a correr, enquanto Alister tentava acertar o sagitariano, que não parecia nem um pouco disposto a deixar de provoca-lo.

**IV – Nobreza**

Aproximou-se com um largo sorriso, vendo as garotas acenarem. Quem diria que as coisas mudariam tanto. A um mês antes do casamento, seu único pensamento era ir embora e jamais retornar a Atenas; Eurin pensou, dando um baixo suspiro. Realmente as Deusas do Destino tinham uma forma interessante de brincar com a vida dos mortais, lhes dando rasteiras ao longo da vida, que ainda lhe surpreendiam.

-Como vão meninas? –Eurin perguntou sorrindo.

-Bem; elas responderam.

Parou por um momento, fitando a jovem de melenas verdes que engoliu em seco, tinha a impressão de conhece-la de algum lugar, mas de onde?

-Nós já nos conhecemos? –ela perguntou.

-Isadora é amiga da Aaliah, Eurin? –Yuuri respondeu, antes mesmo que a garota pudesse pensar numa resposta.

-Ah sim, mas é que você me lembrou de outra pessoa; Eurin falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Não seria possível, ou seria? –ela se questionou.

-Quem? –Isadora perguntou, curiosa, porém sentindo que não deveria ter feito tal pergunta.

-Minha mestra, vocês são bastante parecidas; a amazona respondeu, sem notar o nervosismo da jovem, ouviu os gritos de Alister. –Esse Alister não tem jeito; ela falou, vendo o marido tentando acertar Aioros.

-Deixa eles, espera só o Saga entrar no meio, ai ninguém segura; Litus brincou, já imaginando que não demoraria para o geminiano ser envolvido no rolo.

-Homens; todas falaram ao mesmo tempo, em meio a um suspiro. Para rirem em seguida do pensamento coletivo.

-Bom dia meninas; Milo falou aproximando-se com um largo sorriso, arrastando Afrodite consigo.

-Bom dia; o pisciano falou, casualmente.

-Bom dia; todas responderam, observando atentamente ele e Isadora, esperando alguma reação dos dois, entretanto ninguém contava com o que aconteceria a seguir.

-Ora. Ora. Se não é uma coincidência encontrar a Condessinha andando entre mortais; uma voz debochada soou atrás deles.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, tentando impedir que seu cosmo se expandisse. Todos viraram na direção da voz, deparando-se com a mesma garota que derrubara o licor no vestido de Isadora na noite passada.

-Algum problema, garota? –Eurin perguntou, não gostando nem um pouco do olhar que a viu lançar para o marido minutos atrás, mesmo a distancia.

-Com você, nenhum; ela falou, debochada. –Mas sabe, algumas idiotas nunca deveriam ter saído do reino de Hades;

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Yuuri perguntou enfezada, levantando-se e chamando a atenção do namorado do outro lado da arena, que já se aproximava com um olhar nada amigável.

Aquele olhar debochado, o sorriso sarcástico. Não era difícil de reconhecer a idiota.

-Você é a amazona treinada pela Astéria, não é? –Eurin perguntou, fitando-a dos pés a cabeça.

-E se for? –Erinia desafiou, ignorando o fato de estar em desvantagem, contra um grupo de amazonas irritadas e dois cavaleiros com olhares assassinos, prontos para manda-la pra o Tártaro.

-Então é uma amazona morta; Isadora falou com os orbes queimando furiosamente.

Se havia algo que lhe deixava extremamente irritada a ponto de ignorar todos os seus princípios, era alguém debochar do titulo que seus pais lutaram para mantê-lo com o máximo de dignidade possível.

Agora quem aquela fedelha pensava que era para chegar e debochar disso. Na noite passada decidira que não iria insistir no assunto do vestido, mesmo porque, estava com Afrodite e perder a cabeça naquele momento, não era uma opção, se levasse em consideração o fato de que ele sentiria seu cosmo explodir, mas agora não estava nem um pouco se importando com isso.

Dane-se se teria de explicar para o Grande Mestre depois porque sua ficha simplesmente desaparecera do santuário há treze anos atrás, sendo dada como morta, sendo que estava viva. Ou porque abandonara o santuário, desistindo de lutar pela armadura de Carina, sendo que era parte de uma tradição de sua família e parte do caminho que escolhera para sua vida.

Todos voltaram-se para a jovem surpresos por seu tom de voz, mesmo porque pelo que conheciam da jovem, sabiam o quão calma ela era. Agora, mostrava-se alguém completamente diferente e os orbes rosados que se tornavam vermelhos aos poucos também diziam algo mais.

-Resolveu mostrar as garrinhas, majestade? - Erinia provocou.

-Calma; Milo pediu, colocando-se ao lado dela.

Sabia que a qualquer momento Isadora perderia o ultimo resquício de racionalidade, ainda conseguia se lembrar da prensa que ela dera em Shaka, em seu templo, treze anos atrás e podia apostar que ele ainda tinha as marcas das unhas dela no pescoço, como amostra de que nem ele, é tão intocável quanto pensava que era.

-É melhor ir embora garota, para o seu próprio bem; o Escorpião avisou, chamando a atenção de alguns para a atitude protetora para com a amiga.

-Agora precisa do namoradinho para lhe defender? -a garota continuou, ciente do olhar envenenado de Afrodite sobre si.

Se não poderia ficar com um dos dourados, também não iria permitir que outra ficasse, mesmo que corresse o risco de ir parar em sabe-se lá aonde. Como aconteceu muitas outras que tentaram o mesmo anteriormente.

-Eu se fosse você não abusaria da sorte, fedelha; Afrodite falou, começando a conjurar uma rosa negra, fazendo Eurin franzir o cenho, desde quando ele reagia de forma tão arisca assim?

-"Pelo visto perdi mais coisas do que imaginava"; Eurin pensou.

-Oras, com ciúme do Milo? Porque é o que andam dizendo por ai; Erinia provocou.

Foi tudo muito rápido, uma hora Erinia provocava o pisciano e no momento seguinte era lançada contra os bancos de concreto do outro lado da arquibancada por uma forte explosão de cosmo que deixou todos na arena petrificados.

-Isadora, por favor, calma; Milo pediu segurando-a pela cintura, impedindo-a de avançar sobre a garota.

Os olhos estavam mais vermelhos e os cabelos adquirindo um tom de verde mais escuro, sinal de que ela estava muito, mas muito irritada e já deixara de se controlar.

**-ME SOLTA MILO;** Isadora berrou, estalando as unhas como garras, ao ver Erini levantar-se, meio cambaleante, indo até o centro da arena, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, típico de quem conseguira o que queria, ignorando as conseqüências que viriam.

-Isadora; Afrodite falou voltando-se surpreso para ela, reconhecendo imediatamente o cosmo misterioso, como sendo dela.

Jamais pensou que ela tivesse o cosmo nesse nível, mas muitas coisas faziam sentido agora. Os príncipes negros na floricultura. As rosas que Aiolia e Marin receberam na noite anterior. Sentira aquele cosmo misterioso se manifestar e momentos depois a jovem aparecera, como na floricultura. Coincidência? Talvez não...

Entre outras coisas, mas principalmente o que lhe intrigava era o mosaico da floricultura. Sabia que já havia visto aquele mosaico antes, é claro, era igual ao existente no observatório. Não era qualquer pessoa a ter autorização para entrar naquela sala, obviamente só alguém que tivesse acesso ao lugar e também, cavaleiro ou amazona que entendesse de arte, poderia reproduzi-lo com a mesma perfeição.

Mas porque ela esconderia de todos que era uma amazona, ou melhor, porque escondera de si isso? –ele se questionou, para rapidamente lembrar-se das palavras da jovem que ainda ecoavam em sua mente, desde o dia que ela lhe dera aquele tapa.

**-Lembrança-**

-Você não me conhece, não conhece o Milo e acha que pode fazer esse seu julgamento sobre os nossos sentimentos, mas quer saber, você não pode; ela completou, saindo a passos rápidos da sorveteria sobre o olhar abismado de todos.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Não, não podia mesmo; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro e ela estava certa, mas porque sentia-se tão mal com o fato dela e o Escorpião serem tão amigos e quanto a ele, não ser nada. Nem amigo, nem alg-... Enfim, não serem efetivamente ligados a ponto de saberem tudo um sobre o outro; ele pensou.

**V – O Legado Bergman.**

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver o que estava acontecendo. Erinia abriu os braços no meio da arena e em tom de desafio gritou.

**-O QUE É? VAI ME ENFRENTAR OU FICAR AI?**

-Sabem quantas rosas são necessárias para esfolar o couro de alguém? –Isadora perguntou, tentando manter o controle sobre si mesma, embora soubesse que já era tarde.

-Não; todos responderam, achando estranha a pergunta dela.

-Ótimo, pois já vamos descobrir; ela falou desvencilhando-se com incrível agilidade dos braços de Milo e andando até o meio da arena.

-Droga; Milo resmungou, preparando-se para ir atrás dela, mas um galho de roseira sem espinhos brotou da areia prendendo o braço dele. –O que é isso? –ele murmurou surpreso.

-Não se preocupe, prometo que não bato muito; Isadora falou, sem esconder o sarcasmo no tom de voz, mesmo porque, não pretendia encostar a mão naquela fedelha que lhe desafiara, pelo contrario, as rosas fariam o trabalho necessário.

-Acha mesmo que é capaz de lutar contra mim? –Erinia perguntou, em tom debochado.

-Foi você que me desafiou, deveria saber; Isadora rebateu em tom frio.

Sentia a aproximação de Athena e o Grande Mestre, estava com sérios problemas, mas se havia aprendido uma coisa enquanto estava no Brasil era não levar desaforos para casa e era exatamente o que estava fazendo agora, exterminando-os antes de ir pra casa.

-Oras sua; ela vociferou, partindo para cima da jovem.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, apenas se concentrando. Há quantos anos não expandia seu cosmo assim? Mais de três provavelmente; Isadora concluiu. Sentiu uma delicada rosa azul formar-se entre seus dedos.

Erinia mal teve tempo de desviar, quando uma saraivada de rosas azuis veio em sua direção, que cortaram o ar, raspando em seu rosto, braços e pernas, deixando vários filetes de sangue aonde tocavam. Piscou confusa ao ver a jovem com uma expressão calma e fria, com apenas uma entre os dedos, demonstrando um ar de superioridade que só conhecera uma pessoa que agia dessa forma antes.

**Afrodite de Peixes.**

Aqueles que viam o pisciano em ação, jamais esqueciam o quanto ele poderia ser um demônio com rosto de anjo. A expressão serena e fria com que conjurava as rosas ou a crueldade estampada nos orbes azuis quando desferia suas rosas mais mortais contra seus inimigos, proporcionando a eles mortes das mais lentas a cruéis e rápidas.

Era surpreendente como duas pessoas conseguiam ser tão parecidas assim e isso agora, definitivamente não era um bom sinal para si.

-Aprenda uma coisa garota, nunca desafie alguém quando você não sabe o potencial de quem esta enfrentando; Isadora falou, fitando atentamente a rosa, deixando a ponta dos dedos acariciarem as pétalas com suavidade, fazendo com que elas aos poucos fossem perdendo a cor azul, tornando-se branca. Uma rosa sangrenta.

Fora tudo muito rápido, numa questão de segundos, a rosa que antes estava em sua mão, multiplicou-se e uma nova saraivada de rosas voou na direção da amazona.

Desviou das que pode, porém sentiu a visão turvar-se, quando num rápido movimento que quase ninguém foi capaz de perceber, Isadora conjurara uma nova rosa branca e passara por ela, surgindo do outro lado da arena, enquanto ela sentia os joelhos fraquejarem e o corpo tornar-se mais pesado, quando a rosa lançada cravou-se em seu abdômen.

O choque era geral, mas isso parecia não lhe importar, não mais... Sentia seus orbes frios com um 'Q' a mais de crueldade, a muito pensara ter esquecido aquela sensação, aquilo que repudiara durante tanto tempo, mas existiam coisas em sua natureza que não poderia lutar.

Quando partira há treze anos atrás, sabia que agora um anjo e um demônio habitariam para sempre seu coração. Shaka estava certo, tirara a vida de alguém. Não era diferente dele, nem de ninguém ali. Por isso resolvera deixar tudo para trás, mas e agora?

Nunca pensou que usaria contra alguém uma rosa branca, desde que começara a desenvolver as rosas, com três anos de idade, apenas por ver sua mãe fazendo, resolvera que conjuraria apenas rosas azuis sem veneno, não brancas as famosas Rosas Sangrentas, que decidira aprender apenas por aprender, não que fosse usa-la, mas agora...

Fechou os olhos por um momento, fazendo com que seu cosmo se elevasse, sentia o olhar de todos sobre si, mas isso não iria lhe desconcentrar, não agora. A rosa sobre o abdômen da amazona aos poucos dissolveu-se e o ferimento desapareceu também, voltou-se para ela, tentando manter a voz firme.

-Se meta comigo de novo e vou te mandar pro reino de Hades com uma rosa negra cravada no coração; ela avisou, vendo a garota empalidecer, para em seguida levantar-se cambaleante, saindo correndo.

-Isadora; Milo chamou aproximando-se, finalmente conseguindo se soltar do galho.

Sentiu a mente ficar turva, usara energia demais, não deveria ter perdido o controle daquela forma, mas agora já era tarde; ela pensou, sentindo o corpo amolecer e tudo ficar escuro. Teria ido ao chão se o cavaleiro não houvesse lhe amparado.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Shion perguntou, aproximando-se com Saori.

Suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços. Por isso pedira que ela tivesse calma, mas conhecia muito bem o gênio explosivo da jovem e diante daquela provocação, sabia que ela não se calaria. Agora precisavam de uma boa explicação para dar ao mestre.

-Como ela esta? –Saori perguntou, preocupada.

-Só desmaiou pelo cansaço; Milo respondeu, com um olhar indecifrável.

-Então? –Shion perguntou impaciente.

-Mestre, depois conversamos sobre isso, vou leva-la para casa, quando ela estiver melhor eu aviso e você poderá aparecer por lá e perguntar o que quiser; o Escorpião falou, dando-lhes as costas e saindo da arena, sobre o olhar abismado de todos.

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora, Eurin e Alister são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Ainda se não estás comigo**

(Anche se non sei com me)

**I – Reconhecimento.**

-Agora sim eu me lembro; Eurin falou animada. –Isadora, sabia que esse nome me era familiar, ela só pode ser a filha da Isabel;

-Quem? –Afrodite perguntou voltando-se para ela, interessado.

- Condessa Isabel Bergman, residente em Estolcomo. Bergman era uma família tradicional, cujas gerações sagravam cavaleiros e amazonas, mas não sabia que ela havia tido uma filha; Eurin completou num sussurro.

-"Uhn! interessante"; Afrodite pensou, para no momento seguinte virar-se surpreso para a arena, vendo o que acontecia a seguir.

Como era possível que alguém aparentemente frágil tivesse um poder daqueles, sentiu um calafrio correr pela espinha, os olhos dela, completamente vermelhos, as mechas verdes pareciam mais escuras como se tomassem todos os fios claros aos poucos.

Definitivamente não a conhecia, mas agora, o que mais desejava era conhece-la, conhecer todas as faces daquela jovem tão misteriosa.

-Ela é uma amazona; Afrodite concluiu, surpreso.

-Não; Yuuri respondeu, chamando a atenção dos demais. –Mas explicar isso para você só diz respeito a ela, se ela confiar o suficiente em você para tanto; ela completou.

-Amor, o que aconteceu? –Alister perguntou, aproximando-se correndo com Aioros.

-Àquela aprendiz da Astéria, pensei que aquela praga já houvesse sido exterminada; Eurin vociferou, com os punhos serrados.

-Estava me referindo a Isadora; ele falou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. Eurin era de dar medo quando estava irritada e ele sem duvidas sabia que não era seguro estar perto dela, quando isso acontecia.

-Ela é filha da Isabel; a amazona respondeu, sem notar que Shion e Saori já estavam ali.

-Como? –o Grande Mestre perguntou, surpreso.

-Vai dizer que não reparou, mestre? Ta ficando esclerosado por acaso? –Eurin perguntou, em tom de provocação.

-Eurin; Shion falou, bufando irritado.

-Oras; ela murmurou, dando de ombros.

-Sabe, eu ia perguntar algo parecido; Alister falou, tentando apartar a situação.

-O que? –Aioros perguntou, curioso.

-Ela se parece com o Eliot, não sei como, mas ela me lembra muito ele; o pisciano completou pensativo.

-Seu mestre? –Eurin perguntou, parando por um momento ao vê-lo assentir. Franziu o cenho, há alguns minutos atrás acharia isso um completo absurdo, mas agora, não parecia tanto assim, pelo menos era a única explicação. –Mestre, o senhor sabe se por acaso Eliot e Isabel se casaram depois que deixaram o santuário?

-Claro que sim; Shion respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Lembrando-se que pela manhã conversava exatamente sobre isso com Ilyria. –Acho até que é sina do signo; ele completou, com um sorriso maroto ao ver Eurin e Alister corarem furiosamente.

-Então, muitas coisas ficaram claras agora; Aioros comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Do que esta falando? –Afrodite perguntou, confuso.

-É melhor dar tempo ao tempo, logo você entendera; Aishi falou, dando o assunto por encerrado, ao ver um amontoado de pessoas se formando para ouvir a conversa. –E aqui esta;

-O que é isso? –ele perguntou, vendo-a lhe entregar uma sacola.

-A Isadora tinha vindo trazer seu sobretudo, mas a sacola acabou caindo; Aishi avisou, entregando a ele a sacola, antes de se despedir e ir encontrar com Kamus do outro lado da arena.

Sentia sua cabeça dar voltas. Eliot. Isabel. Isadora. Condessa. Que raios de história maluca estava vivendo? –ele se perguntou, confuso.

Mal começara a investigar os acontecimentos chamativos da noite passada e uma nova torrente de informações caia como um raio em sua cabeça, mas agora sua maior preocupação era ir até Escorpião e saber como ela estava.

**II – Amigos.**

Subiu as escadas quase correndo, tentando encontrar o Escorpião no meio do caminho e saber como a jovem estava. Ouvira os amigos lhe chamando lá atrás, mas simplesmente ignorara.

Chegou a Escorpião, ofegando, vendo a porta do templo aberta, provavelmente Milo já deveria ter chegado. Com passos hesitantes, entrou no mesmo, tentando encontra-lo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, ouvindo-a resmungar algo em protesto. Deu um sorriso cansado, muitas coisas mudariam depois que ela acordasse... De novo; ele pensou, sentando-se em uma poltrona no canto do quarto.

Já imaginava que alguém daquela época iria reconhece-la e usar isso para provocar. Quando Isadora partira há 18 anos atrás para o Brasil, algumas semanas se passaram e em meio aos treinos na arena, ouviu comentários entre as amazonas.

Muitas preocupadas com seu sumiço repentino, outras debochando, chamando-a de covarde por ter fugido. O mistério da Rosa Vermelha aos poucos foi se dissolvendo e ninguém nunca questionou Afrodite para saber se aquela rosa era realmente dele, ou não.

O que de certa forma foi um alivio para si, pois até mesmo Shaka não tocara no assunto novamente, deixando que aos poucos as indagações morressem. Por sorte isso não chegara no ouvido de Ares, que por sinal, logo ficou entretido em buscar por um novo guardião para a armadura de Carina, já que duas das amazonas em potencial que lutariam por ela, haviam desistido.

Chegava a ser irônico, o que só fora ficar sabendo há pouco tempo atrás, enquanto conversava com Shaka. Aimê, irmã mais nova de Eurin, fora treinada pela amazona para ser sua sucessora, porém desistira disso por Aaliah. E Isadora também era uma concorrente a armadura, pela mãe, que havia sido mestra de Eurin, mas também havia desistido.

Sem duvidas isso era uma grande ironia, porque definitivamente não acreditava em coincidência. Depois dos longos anos que já vivera em meio a tantas guerras, deixara de acreditar em coincidência e principalmente, em sortudos e azarados.

Ergueu parcialmente a cabeça, vendo a expressão serena com que a jovem dormia. Só esperava que o Grande Mestre não pegasse tão pesado com ela, afinal, Isadora não tinha culpa do que acontecera no passado que a obrigara a tomar a decisão de ir embora.

Só esperava que isso não a influenciasse a tomar qualquer atitude drástica, movida pelo desespero, agora.

Deu um baixo suspiro, ouvindo-a murmurar algo acordando. Levantou-se rapidamente, indo sentar-se na beira da cama.

-Milo; ela sussurrou, abrindo os orbes, deparando-se com o cavaleiro.

-Estou aqui com você, não se preocupe; ele sussurrou, afagando-lhe as melenas esverdeadas.

-Mas...;

-Xiiiiii, vai ficar tudo bem, agora descanse; o cavaleiro falou, arrumando melhor a colcha sobre ela.

-...; Assentiu silenciosa, tentando não pensar no que estava acontecendo, mas sentiu as lágrimas correrem por sua face.

Havia prometido a si mesma que jamais aquela cena voltaria a se repetir, fora fraca ao se permitir perder o controle, mas o que estava feito, não poderia ser mudado.

-Acho melhor eu ir para a casa, já te causei problemas demais; Isadora falou, tentando se levantar.

-De maneira alguma mocinha, você não sai daqui; Milo falou, fitando-a com um meio sorriso. –Estamos juntos nisso e vamos resolver isso juntos; ele completou, fazendo-a voltar a deitar-se. –Deixa que com a fera eu me entenda;

-Mas...;

-Descanse, vou fazer um chá pra você; Milo falou.

-Obrigada; Isadora falou, num fraco sussurro.

-Amigos são pra isso; o cavaleiro falou, dando-lhe um beijo suave no alto da testa, antes de se levantar e deixar o quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Amigos são pra isso; ele ouviu o cavaleiro dizer.

Afastou-se da porta, voltando para a sala, aquele não seria um bom momento para fazer perguntas, mesmo porque se sentia impotente diante de tudo aquilo. Em seu intimo buscava uma forma de ajudar, mesmo que não soubesse o que estava acontecendo e também, temesse perguntar.

Suspirou cansado, chegando ao salão principal do templo, até estancar ao ouvir a voz do Escorpião lhe deter.

-Afrodite;

Virou-se cauteloso, vendo o cavaleiro parando, encostando no batente da porta, como se soubesse precisamente que iria encontra-lo ali. Engoliu em seco, ainda não sabia o que era pior, Milo falando besteira bancando o Escorpião pervertido e inconseqüente, ou aquele cara que via agora, sério, cujos objetivos jamais seriam abalados.

-Se quiser vê-la pode entrar, apenas não a acorde; o cavaleiro falou, com ar impassível. –Vou fazer um chá para ela; ele completou, passando por ele, indo até a cozinha.

Acompanhou-o com um olhar confuso, isso era de dar medo; Afrodite pensou, dando alguns passos incertos e trêmulos até a porta que ele deixara entreaberta. Abriu-a lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho.

Viu-a deitada na cama, dormindo com uma expressão serena. Bem diferente da que a vira a momentos atrás. Aqueles olhos vermelhos, o ar frio e porque não dizer com um 'Q' a mais de crueldade. Um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas, porque ela lhe lembrava tanto a si mesmo?

Muitas vezes já se pegara perguntando, como contaria a Aaliah que não era metade do anjo que Aimê pintara para a garota desde que nascera. Poderia dividir sua vida em três fases.

O passado que vivera com Aimê, aquela vida que sempre desejara, apesar dos treinamentos e incertezas sobre o que viria depois, aquele romance inesquecível que gerara o mais precioso dos frutos.

Depois, o período das guerras, aquele que marcara sua vida por vários pontos, entre os quais, jamais se esqueceria do desespero da saudade e depois, o conformismo de que as coisas não mudariam tão cedo, quando passou a se transformar naquilo que Eurin sempre desejara. Um demônio com rosto de anjo.

Por ultimo, aquilo que vivia agora, algo que simplesmente não sabia como definir. Sua vida mudara muito nos últimos cinco anos, desde que voltara. Não que reclamasse, mas jamais pensou que fosse ver em outra pessoa, uma fase que desejava enterrar, de sua própria vida.

Ouviu um baixo murmúrio, fazendo com que acordasse de seus devaneios e pisasse com mais cautela no chão de tacos. Aproximou-se até a beira da cama, perguntando-se se deveria ou não sentar-se naquele pequeno espaço? Até desistir de lutar contra sua própria razão.

Sentou-se, ouvindo um baixo murmurou vindo da jovem, quando a colcha caiu parcialmente de sobre seu ombro, revelando algo que passara completamente despercebido diante de seus olhos na noite passada.

Franziu o cenho, vendo as duas rosas. Azul e Vermelha. Iguais aquelas que Marin e Aiolia receberam de alguém, que negaram-se a revelar. Instintivamente tocou a tatuagem com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo-a estremecer.

Recuou, pensando tê-la acordado, mas Isadora parecia finalmente estar calma o suficiente, para cair num sono profundo.

Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto intimamente se questionava, sobre quantos segredos mais ela ocultava, que mesmo com aquela expressão serena, lhe atraia tanto a atenção. Ou seria apenas isso?

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo apenas para mudar a opinião da jovem. Tudo bem, que já ouvira outros comentários do tipo e nunca se importara, mas porque, quando ela tirara tal conclusão sobre si, simplesmente entrou em pânico?

Não, provavelmente deveria ser alguma outra coisa; ele concluiu, temendo admitir para si mesmo, que já tinha as respostas, para as perguntas que fazia desde o dia que a vira cair na floricultura e ser amparada pelos braços do Escorpião, fato que ainda martelava em sua cabeça e lhe incomodava, deveras.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, elevou parcialmente seu cosmo, fazendo surgir entre seus dedos uma delicada rosa vermelha sem espinhos, colocou-a sobre a cama, próxima a jovem e levantou-se em seguida.

Por algum motivo, não desejava estar ali quando a jovem acordasse. Isso só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis para ela. Como Yuuri dissera, quando fosse o momento, ela lhe contaria tudo, se confiasse em si para tanto.

Deixou o quarto, a passos silenciosos. Encontrou com Milo no corredor, despedindo-se dele apenas com um breve aceno, enquanto encaminhava-se para Peixes.

**III – A Viagem.**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto subia os templos com a namorada. Havia conversa com o amigo sobre algumas coisas e prometera viajar com ele, mas como contar a ela? –ele se perguntou.

-Saga, o que esta me escondendo? –Litus perguntou, séria.

Sentia a tensão e nervosismo do namorado mesmo a distancia, quando estavam na arena mal haviam tido tempo de conversar, pois assim que chegara, fora logo ter com as outras garotas a conversa que haviam adiado na noite passada, mas agora ele não escapava.

-Nada amor; Saga respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso, estreitado os braços em torno da cintura dela, enquanto subiam os templos.

-Saga; ela falou, em tom de aviso.

Respirou fundo, era melhor dizer logo; ele concluiu, conhecendo bem o gênio da namorada quando contrariada.

-Estive conversando com Aioros...; Ele começou, enquanto entravam em Gêmeos.

-Sei; Litus falou, gesticulando de forma que o mandasse ser mais objetivo.

-Bem... Ele me pediu q-...;

-Fosse com ele para o Brasil; ela o cortou, sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá.

-Ahn? Como sabe? –Saga perguntou, surpreso.

-Querido, aprenda uma coisa. Enquanto você vai com a farinha, estou voltando com o bolo; Litus falou com um largo sorriso, cruzando as pernas e apoiando as mãos sobre o colo. –Alem do mais, o Leo me contou o que esta acontecendo; ela completou, voltando-se para o namorado, vendo-o com um olhar chocado.

-Mas...; Ele balbuciou. Estava passando todo aquele martírio para contar a ela, algo que ela já sabia? Isso era frustrante; o geminiano concluiu.

-Bem, como vocês vão com o Aioros, eu deixo você ir; Litus falou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Ahn! –Saga murmurou, piscando os olhos seguidas vezes. –Bem, e se não fosse com Aioros? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Você acredita mesmo que iria viajar sozinho? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...; Abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, sem conseguir uma resposta.

-É melhor ir fazer as malas, o Leo me disse que vocês vão hoje a noite, não é? –Litus perguntou.

-É, mas voltamos no máximo em três dias; Saga respondeu, abraçando-a pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo.

-Vou sentir saudades; ela sussurrou, aconchegando-se entre seus braços.

-Eu também; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo-a erguer a cabeça.

Serrou os orbes lentamente, sentindo a respiração dele chocando-se contra sua face, para no momento seguinte, seus lábios se encontrarem em um beijo terno.

**IV – Entre amigos.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo o cheiro de rosas invadir-lhe as narinas. Um arrepio de medo correu suas costas, fazendo seu coração acelerar. Abriu os olhos, surpreendendo-se ao ver uma rosa vermelha na beira da cama, bem próxima de sua face.

Será que Afrodite estava ali? –Isadora se perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Ele passou aqui para te ver agora de pouco; a voz de Milo soou atrás de si.

Virou-se com calma agora e porque não dizer aliviada ao saber que apenas o Escorpião estava ali.

-Trouxe o chá; Milo avisou, aproximando-se e colocando a xícara sobre o criado, enquanto sentava-se na beira da mesma.

-Obrigada; Isadora agradeceu, com um sorriso triste.

-O Afrodite veio te ver; o Escorpião começou, mudando de assunto, enquanto indicava para ela tomar o chá. –Ele estava preocupado com você;

-Preocupado ou curioso? –Isadora perguntou, abaixando os olhos para a xícara e soprando-a.

-Preocupado; Milo respondeu, achando estranho a colocação dela.

-Isso me confunde; a jovem sussurrou.

-Porque? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Porque ele esta afim de você; ela respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Isadora, não é bem assim; Milo começou, amaldiçoando mentalmente o pisciano por ainda não ter mudado a opinião dela.

-Milo, veja bem... Para ele eu sou só a **'amiga da Aaliah'** ou o possível **' novo troféuzinho do Escorpião'**; Isadora falou, fazendo o sinal de aspas com uma das mãos. –Então, se ele está preocupado com alguém, é com você; ela completou em tom de sentença.

Agora foi a vez do Escorpião suspirar frustrado, passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, tentando encontrar uma forma de explicar a jovem, que as coisas não eram bem como ela imaginava.

-Isa; Milo chamou-lhe a atenção. –Somos amigos há muito tempo, não? –ele perguntou.

-Dezoito anos; Isadora respondeu, com ar pensativo, como se sua mente voltasse no tempo.

-Então, depois de dezoito anos de amizade, você acredita quando eu digo que para o Afrodite, você não é nenhuma das duas opções? –o Escorpião perguntou, fitando-a seriamente.

-Do que esta falando? –Isadora perguntou, confusa.

-Acredite, o Afrodite não é gay, muito menos bissexual. E as ações dele nos últimos dias, não são por ciúmes de mim e sim de outra pessoa; ele completou, com um olhar sugestivo.

-Besteira; Isadora balbuciou, levando a xícara aos lábios.

-Acha que estou mentindo? –Milo perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Confio em você, Milo. Mas acho que isso é coisa da sua imaginação; a jovem falou, veemente. –Alem do mais, não temos nada a ver um com o outro; ela completou.

-Como não? –o Escorpião perguntou, indignado.

-Isso mesmo, você sabe. Ele é todo fresquinho e delicado, não é o tipo de pessoa que se interessaria por mim; Isadora falou, ignorando o olhar chocado dele.

-Isa-...;

-Quer apostar que se eu fosse um tipo de **'patinho feio'**, ele não só, não olharia para mim, como ainda lhe chamaria de louco, por ficar perto de mim; ela continuou.

-Isa, tudo bem que o Afrodite tem um gênio meio complicado, mas as coisas não são assim; Milo começou, vendo que a situação era mais critica do que imaginava.

-Milo, ele só falta andar com uma plaquinha pendurada no pescoço dizendo **'I love me'** e depois esses **'pitis'**. Quer que eu pense o que? –ela exasperou.

-Que é melhor você descansar e esfriar a cabeça; Milo falou, respirando fundo. –Depois vamos falar com o mestre e resolver as coisas;

-...; Ela assentiu, meio amuada.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo; ele falou, lhe passando confiança.

-Tomara; Isadora sussurrou, enquanto se despediam e ele deixava o quarto.

**V – Rosa.**

Entrou em seu templo indo diretamente para o quarto. Precisava colocar a mente em ordem.

Agora entendia porque Apolo a chamara de Ermond, de Eliot Ermond. Um dos últimos condes da Áustria que residiam na Baviera.

Aquelas rosas eram azuis; Filipe pensou jogando-se na cama. Ela criava rosas azuis, como será que desenvolvera aquela técnica? Ou melhor, quando e onde ela treinara, para não tê-la conhecido antes? –ele se perguntou.

Instintivamente tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Era difícil de acreditar que aquela garota tão doce que beijara na noite passada, era a mesma que vira lutar na arena com tal indiferença, que lhe lembrava a si mesmo. Isso definitivamente não podia ignorar.

Ainda conseguia sentir o calor do corpo frágil entre seus braços, ambos movendo-se com suavidade, embalados pela doce melodia, na Toca do Baco. Como as coisas podem mudar tão radicalmente em menos de vinte e quatro horas; o cavaleiro pensou.

-Isadora; ele sussurrou, estranhamente sentindo o coração se aquecer ao lembrar-se dela.

Desde que Aimê partir, acreditou que alguns sentimentos jamais iriam despertar novamente em seu coração, mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi que eles não só estavam despertos, como alguns que pensou não existirem, também se manifestarem com grande freqüência agora.

Ciúme... Sem duvidas esse era um deles, que parecia seu companheiro fiel nos últimos dias e que pensou que jamais sentiria isso, que não fosse por suas rosas.

Mas poderia compara-la com uma também, uma rosa delicada que embora tenha uma aparência frágil, possui os fortes espinhos para se proteger e cuja fragrância suave é tão encantadora, que o faria ir até a beira de um abismo, apenas para sentir-la por alguns segundos.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios e antes que pudesse perceber, já havia adormecido.

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

**O Jardim das Rosas**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora, Eurin e Alister são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8:**

**Eu te amarei**

(Io ti amerò)

**.I.**

Observou atentamente a mala fechada sobre a cama, respirou fundo, vendo sobre a cama a passagem e o passaporte que precisaria naquela viagem. E pesar que dali a algumas horas estaria do outro lado do mundo... Novamente; ele pensou.

Dois toques na porta, lhe tiraram de seus devaneios, com um breve '**entre'** ouviu-a ranger um pouco e abrir-se, revelando o irmão, que arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-lo sentado despreocupadamente ali.

-Está pronto? –Aiolia perguntou.

-...; Aioros assentiu, ainda um pouco hesitante, pensando se aquilo era o certo a fazer.

Aiolia aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se ao lado o irmão.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo; ele falou, compreensivo.

-Aiolia, eu n-...;

-Depois de tudo aquilo que você me contou, acho que não tem mais porque hesitar; o irmão o cortou. –Mesmo porque, sempre existe aquele momento que temos de enfrentar nossos demônios, de uma forma, ou de outra; ele completou, de maneira enigmática.

-...; Aioros assentiu. –Obrigado;

-Não precisa agradecer, irmãos são pra isso; Aiolia falou, abraçando-o.

-**ÔH DE CASA;** alguém falou, literalmente invadindo o templo.

Os dois trocaram um olhar confuso ao ouvirem alguém arrastando alguma coisa aparentemente pesada.

**-AIIIIIIIIIIII, QUEM DEIXOU ESSA PORCARIA NO CAMINHO**; o grito de Shura ecoou por todo o templo seguido de um barulho estranho.

-Ih; Aiolia falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-O que você fez? –Aioros perguntou, ao vê-lo engolir em seco.

-Deixei minha mala lá na sala; o leonino falou, simplesmente.

-Mala, aquela porcaria é uma arma. Pode matar alguém, sabia? -Shura reclamou, chegando até a porta do quarto, massageando o joelho. –Já ouviu dizer que é proibido transportar tijolo em mala? –ele perguntou, irritado.

-Hei, tijolo o caramba; Aiolia reclamou. –São só algumas coisas das minhas necessidades básicas; ele esclareceu.

-Já pensou se não fosse; o espanhol falou, sarcástico.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Esses dois; Aioros pensou, rindo.

-Então, vamos logo? –Shura falou.

-Pessoal, olha-...; Aioros começou.

-Não adianta, esse mala já disse que vai e nós também; o capricorniano falou o cortando.

-Hei! –Aiolia ralhou.

-Se você quer ir, vamos juntos. Não é pirralho? –Shura perguntou, voltando-se para o leonino.

-Pirralho é o seu-...;

-Aiolia; Saga o cortou, surgindo na porta, ao lado de Shura. –Então, podemos ir ou vocês querem ficar mais um tempo trocando figurinhas?

-**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr**; Aiolia rosnou.

-É melhor irmos; Aioros falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-...; Todos concordaram, seguindo para fora do quarto.

-"Próxima parada, Brasil"; Aioros pensou, lembrando-se do próximo destino.

**.II.**

Aproveitou que demoraria para voltar para a casa e seguiu o conselho de Milo, sobre esfriar a cabeça. Entrou no banheiro anexo ao quarto, aproveitando para tomar uma ducha e relaxar.

Precisava de toda calma do mundo agora para ir falar com Shion.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Acalme-se; Ilyria falou vendo o marido andando de um lado para outro da biblioteca.

-Estou calmo; Shion respondeu, continuando a andar.

Suspirou cansada, não adiantava discutir, sentou-se em uma poltrona vendo-o andar de um lado para outro, possivelmente tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Alguns toques na porta, chamou-lhes a atenção.

-Entre; Shion falou.

-Não se preocupe, vou estar com você; Milo sussurrou, ao entrarem.

-Com licença; Milo e Isadora falaram, ao verem o mestre.

-Bem, vou deixa-los mais à vontade então; Ilyria falou, despedindo-se e deixando a sala.

-Milo, espere lá fora, por gentileza; Shion falou, voltando-se para o Escorpião.

-Mas...;

-Agora; o ariano completou, não dando margem a contestação.

-Desculpe; Milo falou, voltando-se para Isadora.

-Vai lá, depois conversamos; ela falou, com um sorriso que estava longe de ser confiante.

Viu-o indicar-lhe uma das poltronas da sala, deu um baixo suspiro. A conversa iria ser realmente longa; a jovem pensou, sentando-se.

Shion sentou na outra poltrona, intimamente buscando uma forma de começar aquela conversa.

-O que o senhor quer saber primeiro? –Isadora perguntou, cruzando as pernas elegantemente e pousando as mãos sobre o colo.

-Desde quando você é uma amazona? –ele perguntou.

-Eu não sou; Isadora respondeu, impassível.

-Como? –Shion perguntou, confuso.

-Há dezoito anos atrás, comecei a treinar para isso, mas desisti; a jovem respondeu.

-Mas o seu cosmo...;

-Eu o despertei com três anos; ela o cortou.

-Três anos? –Shion falou surpreso.

-Eu gostava de ver minha mãe criando as rosas e eu acabava tentando fazer igual, assim despertei mais cedo o cosmo; Isadora explicou.

-Entendo; ele balbuciou. –Mas como veio para o santuário?

-Eu fugi de casa; Isadora respondeu, vendo o olhar chocado dele. –Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos. Com seis e meio meu pai se casou de novo. Só que minha madrasta era uma narcisista que queria me jogar em um colégio interno, dar cabo do meu pai junto com o amante, ganhar o titulo de condessa e a herança bilionária do meu pai; ela explicou, com um brilho revoltado nos orbes rosados.

-Eu ouvi falar que Eliot casara de novo, mas não sabia de você; Shion comentou.

-Ela fez um bom trabalho ao esconder a existência da filha rebelde que desonrou a família, fugindo de casa; Isadora falou, sem esconder o sarcasmo. –Eu não ia ficar lá, queria ser amazona como minha mãe e conquistar a armadura de Carina;

-Mas e seu pai?

-Não foi difícil para ele me encontrar aqui, mas de qualquer forma eu não iria voltar para casa, com ela lá. Durante quatro anos ficamos sem nos falarmos, porque as cartas que eu mandava, ela jogava fora e também não deixava que ele entrasse em contato comigo;

-Entendo? –ele murmurou, imaginando o quão difícil deve ter sido esse período.

-Eu vivi um bom tempo treinando aqui, até ir para o Brasil;

-Mas porque desistiu? –o ariano perguntou, intrigado.

-Porque descobri que não era esse tipo de vida que eu queria levar. Não queria tirar a vida de alguém, mesmo que a minha estivesse em jogo. Eu gostava da idéia de que cavaleiros a amazonas lutavam por um bem maior, protegendo com seus poderes extraordinários as pessoas mais fracas, mas não adianta tirar a vida de alguém mesmo que essa pessoa mereça;

-Você é muito parecida com Isabel; ele comentou.

-Como? –Isadora perguntou, confusa.

-Ela também pensava assim, preferia deixar de ser amazona, do que tirar a vida de alguém; Shion explicou. –Mas o que aconteceu para você deixar o santuário?

-Eu tirei a vida de alguém; ela falou, com ar sombrio.

-Como? –o ariano perguntou, engasgando.

-Estávamos no meio da batalha contra os titãs, um dia eu estava no bosque que liga o Cabo ao santuário, treinando. Um aspirante devoto praticante das crueldades do Ares me atacou, por um momento pensei que fosse morrer, perdi o controle do cosmo e o instinto de sobrevivência foi maior. Conjurei uma rosa sangrenta e acertei nele;

-E o que aconteceu depois? –Shion perguntou, com a voz tremula, embora já imaginasse o que acontecera.

-O Milo me encontrou e salvou a minha vida; ela falou, num baixo sussurro. –Quando me recuperei fui embora para o Brasil, não queria que as pessoas associassem os fatos e ele acabasse se prejudicando por minha causa. Só voltei a Atenas quando soube que os cavaleiros estavam de volta;

-Mas você tinha uma ficha no santuário, não?

-...; Ela assentiu. –Quando comecei a treinar, conheci Yuuri, que na época ela ainda era aprendiz de Alanis. Ela organizava as fichas do pessoal que ficavam no escritório do observatório, antes de envia-las aqui para cima. Quando parti, pedi ao Milo que conversasse com ela e pedisse que ela guardasse no arquivo morto a ficha, para que ela não ficasse ao acesso de qualquer um;

-Por isso você foi dada como morta;

-...; Ela assentiu.

-Porque não veio falar comigo, quando chegou? –Shion perguntou.

-Porque eu cheguei na semana em que o senhor estava para se casar. Eu estava ocupada com a floricultura e não achei que fosse o momento certo para isso. E também não estava preparada para desenterrar esse assunto;

-E aquela amazona, porque lutaram? – ariano perguntou, curioso.

-Erinia era aprendiz de Astéria, que por sinal detestava Eurin, ou melhor, toda pessoa que tivesse técnicas com rosas. Quando eu treinava, Erinia fazia parte de um grupo de amazonas movidas a status e não caráter, as mesmas que até hoje fazem represálias com os novatos. Digamos que somado a velhos desafetos, como os que surgiram quando ela descobriu quem era meu pai, deu no que aconteceu hoje;

-Ela lhe provocou; ele concluiu.

-Ontem eu ignorei porque eu não tinha reconhecido ela, mas depois da quantidade de absurdos que ela falou, eu não iria ficar quieta mesma; Isadora falou, com um brilho perigoso nos orbes rosados.

-Isso você certamente puxou de Eliot; Shion falou, com um meio sorriso.

-Como? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-Seu pai no começo tinha tantos problemas por falar o que pensava e defender suas opiniões com garras e dentes, que às vezes eu achava que ele era ascendente em Leão; o ariano explicou.

-E eu achava que o papai era calmo demais; Isadora balbuciou.

-Seu pai? Nem na próxima encarnação; Shion falou. –Lembro-me que até seus pais assumirem que estavam juntos, Eliot mandou vários cavaleiros e aspirantes para o hospital, por ficarem assediando Isabel; ele explicou, rindo.

Deu um meio sorriso, será que era algo típico dos pisciano surtarem por ciúmes? –ele se perguntou em pensamentos.

-Hoje pela manhã aconteceu uma coisa interessante; Shion comentou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Eu estava arrumando algumas coisas e encontrei a foto do casamento de seus pais.

-Sério? –ela perguntou, surpresa.

-...; Ele assentiu. –Eles formavam um casal muito bonito, é uma pena que tenham ficado tão pouco tempo juntos;

-Que seja eterno, enquanto dure; Isadora sussurrou.

-Como? –Shion perguntou, confuso.

-É parte de um soneto muito famoso da literatura brasileira. Se chama **'Soneto de Fidelidade'** e ele termina assim **'Que seja eterno enquanto dure';** ela explicou.

-É, tem razão; ele murmurou, pensando nas palavras da jovem, até lembrar-se de algo. –Você alguma vez já esteve na sala da armadura, em Peixes?

-Não, porque? –Isadora perguntou, confusa.

-Venha comigo, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa; ele falou, se levantando.

**.III.**

Andava de um lado para outro, tenso. Nem mesmo Ilyria estava agüentando aquela espera. Até que viram a porta se abrir, deu um pulo ao ver Shion e Isadora saírem. Fitou a jovem que seguia o mestre, visivelmente confusa.

-O que aconteceu? –Ilyria perguntou, confusa.

-Eu que sei, é melhor ir atrás por garantia; Milo falou, saindo rapidamente para alcança-los.

-Espera que vou junto; a jovem avisou, seguindo-o.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Passou a mão insistentemente pela franja, tentando impedir que ela caísse sobre os olhos. Precisava arrumar aquilo logo, ainda tinha outros cômodos para colocar em ordem; ele pensou, ajoelhando-se no chão, para limpar a parte de baixo do barzinho na sala principal.

Deveria ter ouvido Aaliah e contratado uma empregada ou aquelas empresas que faziam faxina a jato, com apenas dois profissionais que garantiam a qualidade. Mas não, se havia uma coisa que gostava de cuidar com as próprias mãos, era de suas rosas e de sua casa.

-Ta bom que vou deixar qualquer um colocar a mão nessa coleção de cristais; Filipe resmungou, emburrado. Enquanto retirava de dentro de uma portinha de vidro no barzinho, várias estatuas de anjos, com cerca de trinta centímetros, que trouxera de Vale das Flores na ultima vez que estivera lá.

Sempre tivera por habito colecionar coisas do tipo e nem morto deixaria alguém colocar a mão naqueles cristais que estavam em sua família há séculos e quebrá-los, sem um pingo de dó; ele pensou.

Jogou a camisa que vestia sobre o sofá, vendo que ela sairia mais escura do que o mogno dos moveis, se continuasse a tirar poeira, vestindo ela.

Parou por um momento, pensando na jovem de cabelos esverdeados. Será que ela já fora conversar com o mestre? –o cavaleiro se perguntou, estranhamente ansioso.

Ouviu alguns toques na porta, como se alguém estivesse muito impaciente, querendo entrar.

-Estranho, quem será? –Afrodite se perguntou, deixando as coisas do jeito que estavam, enquanto se levantava.

Bateu as mãos, sobre a bermuda que vestida empurrando os sapatos para trás do só e saindo descalço pelo tapete felpudo, indo até a porta. Era melhor ver logo o que estava acontecendo e voltar ao trabalho. Não queria nem pensar na quantidade de pó que iria tirar do segundo andar; ele pensou, lembrando-se da biblioteca, que não era visitada por panos e vassouras por uns longos três anos.

-Afrodite, desculpe incomoda-lo; Shion falou. Mal abriu a porta e o mestre já estava lá dentro.

-Mestre, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Afrodite perguntou, surpreso, vendo que Shion olhava para os lados, procurando por alguma coisa.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –ouviu alguém tossir atrás de si e virou-se, surpreendendo-se ao deparar-se com a atual dona de seus pensamentos.

-Isadora; ele falou, fitando a jovem atentamente, que corou furiosamente.

-Afrodite, a sala da armadura, continua ainda no mesmo lugar, não? –Shion perguntou, chamando-lhes a atenção;

-Claro; o pisciano respondeu, sem entender o que ele queria. –Pra que eu iria mudar? –ele perguntou, sendo ignorado.

-Isadora, venha; Shion falou, encaminhando-se para os corredores.

-Her! Com licença; ela falou, passando rapidamente por Afrodite, indo até Shion, que parecia longe.

-O que deu nele? –Afrodite perguntou.

-Nem nós sabemos; Milo falou, entrando no templo.

-Afrodite, com licença, mas o Shion foi para onde? –Ilyria perguntou, ofegante pela corrida.

-Sala da armadura; ele respondeu.

-Ótimo; Milo falou, já seguindo para o local indicado.

Extremamente curioso, o cavaleiro os segui, querendo entender o que estava acontecendo e porque Isadora estava em seu templo. Mal se lembrando da camisa em cima do sofá, ele apressou o passo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fitou atentamente a sala praticamente vazia, se não fosse pela armadura. Não havia janelas, muito menos mais portas alem da que lhes dava aquele acesso. Isso aparentemente; ele pensou, lembrando-se do que acontecera há muitos anos atrás, logo que Eliot lhe contara sobre ele e Isabel.

-Mestre; Isadora falou, aproximando-se hesitante.

-Alguma vez Isadora, Eliot ou Isabel lhe contaram sobre o Jardim das Rosas? –Shion perguntou de maneira enigmática.

-O Jardim das Rosas; Afrodite murmurou, confuso. Achando estranho o porque de toda aquela confusão que o mestre estava fazendo.

-Minha mãe me contou uma vez, que sempre adorou aquela história do **'Jardim Secreto'** e que se pudesse, queria criar algo parecido, mas com rosas. Rosas azuis; ela completou, num murmúrio. –Só que...;

-Ela não teve tempo de lhe contar que esse jardim já existia; ele a cortou, voltando-se para a jovem, confusa.

-Como? –Ilyria perguntou, aproximando-se com Milo.

-O Jardim das Rosas sempre existiu; Shion continuou. –Eliot o criou há muitos anos atrás, antes de deixarem o santuário;

-Mas as técnicas do meu pai, não eram baseadas em rosas; Isadora falou, confusa.

-Às vezes as pessoas cometem milagres, quando amam; ele falou, com um sorriso enigmático, dando-lhes as costas e caminhando até o trono que guardava a armadura.

Aos poucos seu cosmo começou a elevar-se e para a surpresa do guardião do próprio templo, uma porta surgiu atrás da armadura, abrindo-se automaticamente, como se estivesse obedecendo às ordens do Grande Mestre.

Tochas acenderam-se iluminando um caminho sinuoso, formado por uma escada entalhada nas rochas. Logo viram Shion entrar pela porta de pedra, descendo as escadas, concluindo assim, que ele desejava ser seguido.

Isadora foi a primeira a entrar, seguindo-o. Os demais, não podendo conter a ansiedade por saber o que estava acontecendo e o que era exatamente, o Jardim das Rosas, foram atrás.

-Mestre, onde estamos indo? –Isadora perguntou engolindo em seco ao sentir a presença de Afrodite atrás de si.

-Paciência; Shion falou, enquanto desciam.

Era como hora subissem, hora descessem. Não era possível enxergar mais nada atrás ou à frente naquele caminho.

-O caminho é escorregadio, tomem cuidado; o ariano avisou.

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**;

Ele mal terminou de falar ouviu o grito de Isadora, quando a mesma pisou em falso em um degrau e teria ido ao chão, se o pisciano não a tivesse segurado.

-Você esta bem? –Afrodite perguntou, segurando-a fortemente contra o corpo, para que ela não caísse novamente.

Ergueu a cabeça, sentindo a face incendiar-se diante do olhar dele. Assentiu freneticamente, tentando pôr-se em pé novamente e continuar o caminho.

-Tome cuidado; o pisciano falou em um sussurro em seu ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer, antes de deixá-la se afastar, deu um meio sorriso, enquanto continuavam a descer.

Aos poucos conseguiam ver uma luz natural se aproximando.

-Mas o que é isso? –Afrodite perguntou surpreso, ao verem-se diante de um grande salão rochoso, onde um campo cheio de rosas azuis abria-se a sua frente.

-Pelos deuses; Isadora falou, levando as mãos aos lábios para conter um grito.

Era como se estivessem em uma grande gruta, mas que o chão era repleto de grama e rosas que subiam pelas paredes como uma cortina de eras, dos mais variados tamanhos. Todas azuis...

Logo à frente, viram que a luz natural era formada por uma abertura nas rochas, que lhes dava uma visão perfeita do mar, quando a maré do mesmo estava alta, uma porção de água entrava em uma espécie de cratera na gruta, formando um lago de águas cristalinas e repletas de quartzos transparentes.

Provavelmente aquele caminho que fizeram, daria em algum ponto da praia do Cabo, mas era surpreendente que aquele lugar fosse realmente real.

-Isadora, esse é o Jardim das Rosas; Shion falou, voltando-se para a jovem, que estava visivelmente chocada.

-Incrível; Ilyria falou, deixando os olhos correrem por todo o local.

-Príncipes perfeitos; Afrodite sussurrou, vendo um canteiro repleto de rosas azuis, numa fusão perfeita com príncipes negros.

-Esteve o tempo todo em Peixes e ninguém nunca soube disso; Milo comentou, surpreso.

-Esse jardim foi criado por Eliot, pouco antes de Isabel e ele se casarem. E ficou lacrado mesmo depois que eles partiram, já que nem Alister muito menos Afrodite mexeram na sala da armadura, para descobrirem a porta de acesso; Shion explicou.

Deixou os olhos correrem por todo o local, tentando sair daquele estado de choque que estava e possivelmente Afrodite também, já que não conseguia esboçar reação alguma.

-Eu nunca pensei que...; Ela balbuciou, lembrando-se das vezes que estivera na casa dos avôs na Baviera, ouvia a avó contar histórias incríveis sobre um jardim intocado, onde floresciam as rosas mais puras que mãos humanas poderiam criar, mas nunca pensou que ele realmente existisse.

-A história é longa, como pode imaginar. Em outra oportunidade eu lhe conto; Shion falou, aproximando-se do corredor por qual haviam chegado. –Ilyria. Milo. Vamos; ele falou,

-Mas...; O Escorpião começo, porém engoliu em seco diante do olhar entrecortado de Ilyria que apontou o casal, fazendo-o sair rapidamente dali.

Piscou seguidas vezes, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro o mestre chegava em sua casa, querendo saber se a sala da armadura ainda continuava no mesmo lugar de sempre. Depois, uma porta que nunca vira antes apareceu na mesma sala e que por sinal ela lhes levava ao '**Jardim das Rosas'**, outra coisa que ainda tentava entender é porque nunca ficara sabendo daquele jardim ali; ele pensou, confuso.

Viu a jovem aproximar-se de uma das paredes da gruta, chamando-lhe a atenção. Aproximou-se dela e surpreendeu-se quando viu Isadora afastar alguns galhos de rosas da parede rochosa e algo surgir.

.I & E. 

Pode ver com perfeição as iniciais entalhadas na parede, rodeadas por um coração. Aquilo poderia ser o maior clichê do mundo, mas conseguia entender perfeitamente o que aquilo representava para a jovem a seu lado.

-Que seja eterno enquanto dure; Isadora sussurrou, sentindo os orbes marejarem ao tocar o entalhe.

Fechou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas, mas foi impossível, sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta, até um par de braços fortes lhe envolver de maneira reconfortante.

-Calma; Afrodite pediu num sussurro, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços, soluçando.

Há quanto tempo não sentia-se tão impotente diante de uma situação que não cabia a si controlar? -ele se perguntou, dando um baixo suspiro, estreitando os braços em torno da jovem.

Sabia perfeitamente o que ela deveria estar sentindo, ainda não entendia algumas coisas sobre o passado da jovem, nem pretendia perguntar agora, mas pelo que entendera, ela deveria ter passado por coisas das quais, não desejava a ninguém.

-Desculpe; Isadora balbuciou, tencionando se afastar, mas sentiu-o estreitar ainda mais o braço que jazia em volta de sua cintura.

-Tudo bem; Afrodite respondeu com um olhar sereno, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, aparando as ultimas lagrimas. –É normal que reaja assim depois de tanta tensão e surpresas; ele comentou, com um meio sorriso apontando para o lugar que estavam.

-Acho que sim; ela sussurrou, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir com isso.

-É surpreendente que esse lugar esteja a tanto tempo aqui, sem ninguém alem do mestre, saber da existência dele; o cavaleiro comentou, tentando impedir que um manto de silencio caísse sobre eles.

-Minha mãe sempre me contava histórias sobre o Jardim Secreto, embora eu sempre tenha sido meio do-contra; Isadora comentou, descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, dando um suspiro despreocupado, nem um pouco incomodada com a situação que estavam.

-Como assim? –Afrodite perguntou curioso, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada da jovem, chocando-se contra sua pele.

-Sempre fui meio anti-clichê; a jovem comentou, deixando os dedos se entrelaçarem entre alguns fios azulados que caiam próximos a seus olhos. –Enquanto as garotas espalhadas pelo mundo sonhavam com castelos místicos, dragões ferozes e príncipes encantados, eu sempre fui mais racional, se é que pode se chamar assim; ela completou, abafando o riso.

-Vai me dizer que preferia os vilões? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-E você não, eles são sempre os mais inteligentes. Se ferram no final, mas ainda sim...; Isadora completou, engolindo em seco tendo um breve estremecimento, ao sentir os dedos finos correrem com suavidade pelas melenas esverdeadas.

-Mas nem sempre é legal ser o vilão; Afrodite comentou, distraidamente.

-Se o mundo fosse feito só de príncipes encantados, convenhamos que tudo seria muito patético; ela falou, veemente.

-Talvez; ele falou de forma enigmática.

-Eu sou da seguinte opinião, todos temos um anjo e um demônio dentro de nós. Mais as circunstancias é que definem, qual será alimentado e que moldara nosso caráter; Isadora completou, lembrando-se que pensara exatamente isso depois da '**conversa'** com o virginiano, dezoito anos atrás.

-Nunca pensei por esse lado; o cavaleiro confessou, com um olhar distraído.

-Olha; Isadora falou, chamando-lhe a atenção ao desvencilhar-se de seus braços e aproximar-se do lago de águas cristalinas.

-O que? –ele perguntou, parando ao lado dela.

Viu a jovem sentar na grama despreocupadamente e não viu outra alternativa se não acompanhá-la.

-Se parecem com você; Isadora riu apontando para alguns pontos na água. Seguiu a indicação da jovem vendo vários peixinhos azuis brincando na água, franziu o cenho, serrando os orbes devido à comparação. –É sério; ela brincou, em tom de provocação.

-Isadora; Afrodite falou em tom de aviso.

-Ah não seja rabugento, estou só brincando; a jovem se defendeu com um olhar inocente.

-Eu, rabugento? -ele exasperou, vendo-a rir alegremente.

-É você quem esta dizendo; Isadora falou, com um sorriso maroto, enquanto fitava distraidamente a superfície cristalina.

-**Uhnnnnnnnn**! Então me diz, o que você pode fazer para mudar isso? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para ela com um sorriso sedutor.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa, deparando-se com o cavaleiro tão perto de si, que sua linha de raciocínio ficou completamente desnorteada.

-Então...; O cavaleiro falou, num sussurro provocante em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. –O que me diz?

-Ahn! Bem...; Isadora balbuciou, serrando os orbes ao sentir a respiração quente e ritmada, chocando-se contra a lateral de sua face. Respirou fundo, tentando conter o batimento acelerado do coração –Só quero que saiba, que eu não me arrependo; ela falou num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, afastou-se um pouco para fitar a jovem, mas rapidamente arregalou os olhos, quando a mesma lhe empurrou com tudo para dentro do lago, desatando a rir em seguida.

-Droga; ele resmungou, tentando ficar em pé. A água não passava da altura da cintura, entretanto o chão de areia e algumas pedras com limbo, o impediam de ficar em pé com facilidade.

-Eu disse; Isadora falou, despreocupadamente.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, poderia jurar que se ela não fosse taurina, sem duvidas seria canceriana; ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pela franja molhada que caia sobre seus olhos, mas parou, voltando-se para ela, com algo em mente.

-É, você disse; Afrodite falou.

Isadora engoliu em seco ao ver um largo sorriso surgir nos lábios dele, que sem duvidas não queria dizer uma coisa boa.

-O que foi? –Isadora perguntou, vendo-o se aproximar com um olhar felino e porque não dizer predador. Levantou-se rapidamente para se afastar da beira do lago, mas não houve tempo, fora tudo muito rápido.

Sentiu a mão dele fechar-se sobre seu pulso e no momento seguinte sentia o corpo se chocar contra a água e só teve tempo de fechar os olhos.

-Droga; ela resmungou, cuspindo água, assim que conseguiu se por em pé.

-Bem feito; Afrodite falou, com um sorriso vitorioso, aproximando-se.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro com os orbes serrados perigosamente, mas estremeceu, ao senti-lo envolver-lhe a cintura, praticamente colocando os corpos, impedindo-a de '**fugir'**.

-Preciso te dizer uma coisa; o pisciano começou em tom sério, assustando a jovem por um momento, enquanto distraidamente afastava alguns fios esverdeados que cobriam os olhos dela.

-O-o qu-e? –Isadora perguntou, com a voz tremula.

-Me desculpe...; Ele falou, quase num sussurro. –Eu realmente sinto muito pelas besteiras que te disse aquele dia, você estava certa. Eu não lhe conheço, muito menos o Milo e mesmo assim, me achei no direito de tirar conclusões das quais, não cabia a mim, nem a ninguém tirar. Mas o fiz, sem pensar no quanto poderia te magoar com isso; o cavaleiro completou.

-Eu entendo; ela balbuciou, já imaginando o porque dele falar isso.

-Hoje de manhã, lá na arena, você me assustou; Afrodite continuou, sentindo-a ficar tensa em seus braços.

-Porque? –Isadora perguntou, sem conseguir encara-lo.

-Porque eu lembrei de mim mesmo e de uma parte do passado que eu queria enterrar. Para continuar sendo um covarde por não admitir meus próprios erros; ele confessou, tocando-lhe a face de forma que a fizesse encarar-lhe novamente. –Não sei o que aconteceu no seu passado, mas acho que temos mais coisas em comum do que podemos imaginar;

-Talvez; ela sussurrou, lembrando-se da quantidade de vezes que ouvira Aaliah repedir a mesma coisa.

-Não quero que me conte sobre o que aconteceu, porque sei que ainda não mereço essa confiança, mas...; Afrodite parou, respirando fundo, antes de continuar. –Se um dia quiser alguém para conversar sobre isso, vou estar te esperando; ele completou, pegando-a de surpresa ao depositar um beijo suave em sua testa.

-...; Ela assentiu, agradecendo aos céus por ele não insistir no assunto. Como dissera a Shion, ainda existiam algumas coisas que ela não estava preparada para desenterrar.

-É melhor sairmos, você pode acabar se resfriando; o cavaleiro falou, puxando-a para fora do lago e por conseqüência, de volta ao templo de Peixes.

**Continua... **


	9. Chapter 9

**O Jardim das Rosas**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora, Eurin e Alister são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9:**

**Te levarei comigo no sol, nos sonhos que terei**

(Ti porterò con me nel sole nei sogni faro)

**.I.**

Respirou fundo, vendo os templos erguerem-se à frente, já se passara uma semana desde que descobrira a existência do Jardim das Rosas. Devido à correria na floricultura, só encontrara com alguns cavaleiros e amazonas durante a semana e muito rápido.

Agora estava ali, embora fosse sábado o centro estava agitado e era devido a essa agitação que tinha uma coisa muito importante para fazer; a jovem pensou, começando a subir.

-Bom dia, Isadora; uma voz cordial falou logo no primeiro templo.

-Bom dia Celina; a jovem respondeu sorrindo, enquanto ajeitava a alça da bolsa melhor sobre o ombro.

-Esta indo para onde, Escorpião ou Peixes? –Celina perguntou, com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Porque eu iria para Peixes? –Isadora perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Her! Bem... Você sabe, lugar onde moram muitas pessoas de personalidade diferente, os assuntos correm; a ariana comentou, gesticulando casualmente.

-...; Arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha, era melhor não comentar, ao sairia acertando rosas no primeiro que aparecesse pela frente e o Grande Mestre não iria gostar disso; ela pensou. –Estou indo para Escorpião;

-Quer carona? –Celina perguntou.

-Se não for incomodar; Isadora respondeu.

-De maneira alguma e também subir todos os templos, nesse calor, ninguém merece; ela completou, sorrindo. –Vamos lá;

Antes que a jovem pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, já haviam desaparecido.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu uma frestinha na porta, vendo que o salão principal estava vazio. Ainda bem que o guardião não estava presente, pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Entrou de fininho para não fazer nenhum barulho, apenas por precaução. Certamente ali seria o único lugar que ela não iria lhe procurar; o cavaleiro pensou, quase sorrindo com isso.

-O que esta fazendo aqui Escorpião?

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**; Milo gritou, dando um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Afrodite atrás de si. –Quer me matar do coração, é? –ele perguntou, voltando-se indignado para o cavaleiro que começara a rir.

-Bem, pelo menos estou vendo que não é da minha personalidade que a Isadora tem que desconfiar; Afrodite falou, fitando-o com sarcasmo.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –o Escorpião perguntou, já alongando a não mais tão pequena unha vermelha.

-Você sabe, lugares onde muitas pessoas de personalidade diferente moram, sempre sai um ou outro comentário; Afrodite continuou despreocupadamente. –Ainda mais quando você dispensa uma ruiva vestida pra matar sem um pingo de dó; ele completou.

-Ah é isso; Milo falou, sem dar muita importância.

-...; Arqueou a sobrancelha incrédulo. –Você esta passando bem?

-Estou ótimo, se ignorarmos que quase tive um ataque cardíaco por sua culpa; o cavaleiro falou, acusadoramente. –Mas quanto à ruiva, não estava interessado; ele completou.

-Você tem realmente certeza que esta passando bem, porque eu tenho um conhecido que é **psiquiatra** e quem sabe uma ajuda profissional possa vir a calhar; Afrodite falou, tentando não rir da expressão indignada dele.

-O que esta querendo insinuar? –Milo perguntou.

-Nada; o cavaleiro respondeu com a expressão mais inocente que conseguiu fazer. –Mas você ainda não me respondeu, o que esta pretendendo entrando em minha casa desse jeito?

-Eu? –ele falou, apontando para si.

-Não estou vendo outro Escorpião por aqui; Afrodite falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ahn! Bem...; Milo balbuciou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-O que esta aprontando? –o pisciano perguntou, mais desconfiando ainda.

**-MILO, APARECE ESCORPIÃO COM SANGUE DE BARATA;**

-Isadora? –Afrodite falou, ao reconhecer a voz da jovem vinda de fora do templo, voltou-se para o cavaleiro que correu se esconder atrás de um dos pilares do salão. –O que você fez? –ele perguntou, conjurando uma rosa negra, antes mesmo de saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Nada; Milo respondeu num sussurro, temendo ser ouvido.

**-É MELHOR VOCÊ APARECER;** Isadora avisou.

-Não sei o que você aprontou, mas vou dizer a ela que você esta aqui; o pisciano avisou, indo abrir a porta, mas Milo rapidamente o segurou.

-Não, por favor; ele pediu, em tom de suplica.

-É melhor me explicar o que você fez, conforme for, não preciso nem chamá-la, acabo com você aqui mesmo; Afrodite falou, com um olhar dardejante.

-Veja bem, eu ainda não fiz; Milo falou, com um sorriso sem graça e Afrodite poderia jurar que ele estava suando frio.

Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, Milo tentou se apoiar nas paredes e até mesmo em Afrodite, mas algo vindo de baixo da porta, enlaçou seu pé, jogando-o contudo no chão. Afrodite afastou-se rapidamente, quando viu galhos de roseiras acumulando-se na soleira da porta e um galho tímido subir pela parte interna da porta, girando a maçaneta.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, ao ver o Escorpião debater-se, enquanto os galhos, estranhamente sem espinhos enrolavam-se nele como cobras preparando-se para o bote. A porta se abriu, mostrando-lhe a silhueta esguia da jovem de melenas esverdeadas.

-Isadora;

-Bom dia, Afrodite; Isadora falou com um doce sorriso. –Com licença; ela falou, passando por cima dos galhos acumulados no chão.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu ainda perplexo, vendo-a se aproximar do Escorpião, fitando-o de cima.

-Eu avisei que te levaria arrastado se você começasse com graça; ela falou, batendo o pé no chão, impaciente.

-Ahn! Só por curiosidade, o que ele fez, ou melhor, não fez? –Afrodite perguntou, parando ao lado dela, enquanto um galho tapava a boca do Escorpião, impedindo-o de se defender.

-Hoje tem campanha lá no centro e ele prometeu que ia comigo, mas se acovardou; Isadora respondeu, voltando-se para ele.

-Campanha do que? –o pisciano perguntou.

**-UH! UH! UH! –**Milo resmungou, remexendo-se agitado, tentando se soltar dos galhos.

-Campanha de doação de sangue; Isadora explicou. –O Hospital do centro esta fazendo uma campanha para o banco de sangue, pedindo doadores. Ai esse artrópode parvo ficou de ir comigo e se acovardou; ela completou, fitando-o acusadoramente.

-Entendo; Afrodite murmurou, mas abriu um sorriso que fez o Escorpião tremer ainda mais. –Quer ajuda para arrasta-lo;

-Hei! -Milo reclamou, livrando-se pelo menos do galho que lhe tapava a boca.

-Oras, você bem que gosta de sair furando todo mundo por ai com essa sua unha. Agora que a vez de ser furado é sua, você foge; o pisciano provocou, vendo-o serrar os orbes.

-Hei! Eu disse que eu vou, mas sem pressão; o Escorpião se defendeu.

-Sei! Então você fugiu para cá, porque? –Isadora perguntou, descrente.

-Bem... "Se eu responder, sei que vou estar ainda mais encrencado, então, é melhor ficar quieto"; Milo concluiu, ficando emburrado, dando a entender que não responderia.

-Esta bem, se você quer assim; Isadora falou casualmente, fazendo-o engolir em seco, quando ela fazia isso, era o mesmo que dizer **'Acredite, você vai se arrepender muitooooooooo depois'.** –Afrodite, pode me acompanhar até o hospital? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para o pisciano com um olhar angelical.

-Claro, será um prazer; ele respondeu prontamente.

-"O que ela esta aprontando?"; Milo se perguntou, vendo os galhos rapidamente desaparecerem.

Deu um suspiro aliviado, que certamente iria durar pouco. Levantou-se, batendo a mão sobre a roupa, para tirar o pó, sob o olhar curioso do pisciano.

-Bem, agora podemos ir; Isadora falou, voltando-se para Afrodite.

-Ahn! Isa; Milo comentou, achando realmente estranha aquela reação dela.

-Ah Milo, quase me esqueci, acho que vi algumas fãs suas passando ali fora àquela hora e bem... Acho que você não se importa delas acharem que você esta '**amarelando'**, por uma coisinha tão simples quanto alguns ml's de sangue por uma boa causa, não é? –ela falou sorrindo, enquanto enlaçava o braço do pisciano, puxando-o para fora.

-Como? –o Escorpião balbuciou, imaginando que agora sim sua reputação estaria destruída antes do almoço e dessa vez, por causa de sua melhor amiga.

-Você é do mau; Afrodite brincou, enquanto eles andavam calmamente até as escadarias de Aquário.

-Isso sempre funciona, espera pra ver; Isadora sussurrou, sem voltar-se para trás.

-Tem certeza? –o cavaleiro perguntou, um tanto quanto cético.

-Um... Dois; Isadora começou a contar, a cada degrau que eles desciam. –Três... Quatro... Cin-...;

**-ISA, ESPERA;** Milo gritou, correndo na direção deles.

Voltou-se para a jovem que tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios.

-Você me assusta; Afrodite confessou, surpreso.

-Ufa! Ainda bem que encontrei vocês a tempo; Milo falou, embrenhando-se entre os dois e apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros de Afrodite e Isadora, que trocaram um olhar, quase conformado, para definir assim. –Então, o que estamos esperando;

-A Cinderela acordar e levar a cesta de doces para o lobo mau; Afrodite falou com certa ironia, por ver que a oportunidade de estar sozinho com a jovem, fora cruelmente frustrada.

-Como? –o Escorpião perguntou confuso.

-É melhor você não querer saber; Isadora falou, dando um baixo suspiro, embora a face estivesse levemente aquecida, sabendo perfeitamente que aquele olhar dardejante do pisciano era para o amigo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mal deixou as malas em casa, subiu os templos correndo, queria chegar o mais rápido possível até o ultimo para poder vê-la. Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que mal notou, que quase atropelara três pessoas que desciam calmamente as escadas de Aquário.

-Hei Aioros, bom dia; Milo falou, achando estranha a desatenção do sagitariano.

-Ahn! Me desculpem, estava distraído; ele justificou-se.

-Percebe-se; Afrodite falou, arqueando a sobrancelha. –E esta com bastante pressa também; ele completou, vendo-o ficar levemente corado e não era pelo calor.

-Bem... É que...; Ele começou.

-Nós entendemos; os três falaram ao mesmo tempo, já imaginando o porque ele estava daquele.

-Então, eu bem...;

-Vai logo; Milo falou, quase o empurrando na direção do próximo templo.

-Ta certo; Aioros falou, despedindo-se com um aceno, voltando a subir.

Os três fitaram-no até desaparecer do campo de visão, para em seguida darem um suspiro cansado.

-Alguém deveria ter contado a ele; Isadora falou, sem voltar-se para os dois.

-É melhor ele descobrir sozinho; Milo falou sério. –Afinal, já ta na hora dele tomar vergonha na cara e dar um rumo decente à vida dele; ele completou.

-O sujo falando do mal lavado; Afrodite e Isadora falaram juntos, surpreendendo até mesmo Milo com isso.

O pisciano voltou-se para a jovem com um olhar intenso, vendo-a desviar rapidamente, com a face levemente aquecida.

-Ahn! Vamos logo; Isadora falou, tentando adquirir um ar mais descontraído. –Antes que o artrópode ai resolva se esconder em mais algum templo;

-Hei! Eu não estava fugindo, digamos que eu estava apenas fazendo uma retirada estratégica; Milo falou, notando o clima pesado que caira sobre os dois.

Era melhor nem perguntar o que havia acontecido no jardim das rosas depois que o mestre os obrigada a deixa-los sozinhos, embora que no fundo, era melhor nem saber; ele concluiu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**.II.**

Assoprou levemente a franja esverdeada que caia sobre seus olhos, há uma hora estava o esperando sair de dentro daquele banheiro e nada. Se havia uma coisa que lhe irritava mais do que uma ou outra assanhada, cantando seu marido. Era aquela demora, quando marcava um compromisso; Eurin pensou, enfezada.

**-ALISTER, SAIA JÁ DAÍ**; ela avisou, batendo na porta.

**-JÁ VOU;** ele respondeu lá de dentro, tendo a voz parcialmente abafada pelo barulho da água caindo.

-Homens; Eurin resmungou, indo sentar-se na beira da cama.

Há uma semana estava planejado aquela conversa, mas uma ou outra eventualidade acabava lhe atrapalhando, mas hoje ela não escapava; a amazona pensou, dando um meio sorriso.

Abaixou-se um pouco, até o pé da cama, onde uma das malas que havia trazido estava semi-aberta. Colocou a mão dentro dela, rapidamente encontrando o que queria.

Fitou atentamente um porta retratos, que sempre mantinha consigo. Onde estava duas mulheres e uma garotinha juntas, todas sorriam; ela pensou, distraidamente deixando a ponta dos dedos correr pelo vidro.

-Dezesseis anos já; Eurin murmurou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Viu, não demorei tanto; Alister falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, ao sentar-se ao lado dela na cama.

-É; ela respondeu, quase num sussurro.

-O que foi? –o pisciano perguntou, voltando-se para ela, mas logo concluiu o porque daquele ar amuado ao fitar o porta retratos na mão dela.

-Estou preocupada com Aaliah; Eurin respondeu, antes mesmo dele perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

-Não se preocupe, ela está bem com o Shaka, alem do mais, é só um mês que eles vão ficar na Índia; Alister falou, deixando a mão correr com suavidade pelas melenas esverdeadas, tentando acalma-la.

-Eu sei que é só um mês, mas acredite, algo me diz que eles não estão na Índia; a jovem respondeu, abaixando a cabeça para fitar a foto. –E é isso que me preocupa;

-Que seja, o Shaka é um cavaleiro, não vai deixar que nada aconteça a ela; ele ressaltou veemente.

-...; Eurin assentiu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando apagar aquela inquietação, mas também existia outra coisa a lhe preocupar. –Mas talvez ele não saiba sobre a rosa;

-Como? –Alister perguntou.

-Não sei ao certo quando isso começou, mas Aaliah tem uma grande obsessão por aquelas rosas eternas que Aimê criou, tenho medo que eles tenham voltado ao Vale das Flores, para que ela possa tentar criar uma igual;

-Entendo, suponho que ela ainda não tenha contado ao Filipe que esta criando rosas também; ele comentou.

-Não, acho que ainda não; Eurin respondeu, voltando-se para ele. –Eu tenho medo que ela tente, esperando conseguir cria-las e depois mostrar a ele;

-Que mal tem isso? –Alister perguntou, confuso.

-Alister, ao longo dos últimos anos, ninguém que a história já relatou que tenha tentando criar rosas eternas viveu por muito tempo. Eu não sei o que é, qual o segredo dessa rosa para que as pessoas não sobrevivam, mas eu tenho medo que ela queime o cosmo dela até o limite máximo para cria-la e acabe se consumindo com isso;

-Então, temos que contar ao Filipe sobre isso, ele precisa saber, ela querendo ou não; ele falou preocupado.

-Ainda não, preciso falar com uma pessoa antes; Eurin falou com ar enigmático.

-Quem? –o pisciano perguntou curioso.

-Se troque logo e eu te conto no caminho; ela falou se levantando.

-Eurin; Alister falou com ar desolado, ao ver que ela lhe deixaria se mordendo de curiosidade.

-Não mandei você demorar tanto; a amazona falou com um meio sorriso, vendo que ele ainda estava de toalha. –Ande logo, ou vou te deixar aqui;

-De maneira alguma, dona **Kindersley**; ele falou, correndo até ela.

Antes mesmo que Eurin pudesse se aproximar da porta, sentiu-se ser enlaçada pela cintura, pelos braços fortes do cavaleiro.

–Esta pensando por acaso que vou deixar a **minha** esposa ser assediada por algum pervertido desse hotel; Alister falou, quase indignado.

-Pervertido? –Eurin perguntou, rindo.

Devido à baixa temporada, o hotel que estavam em Atenas era mais uma pousada, pertencente a um casal de idosos e seus filhos. Talvez fossem esses os pervertidos que Alister se referia. Dois garotos que mal haviam passado da puberdade, aliás, que mal sabiam o que era isso. Enfim...;

-É melhor você se apressar então; ela falou, rapidamente se desvencilhando-se dos braços dele, deixando o quarto, antes que ele pudesse protestar.

**.III.**

Notaram uma grande movimentação de pessoas na porta, quando uma senhora bastante simpática os abordou, entregando-lhes uma espécie de senha de espera, para que pudessem ser atendidos.

-Ahn! Isadora, será que é mesmo uma boa idéia o Milo fazer a doação? –Afrodite perguntou como se houvesse acabado de se lembrar de algo, enquanto encostava-se em uma parede do corredor interno do hospital, esperando a fila andar.

-Porque? –ela perguntou voltando-se para ele, confusa, enquanto o Escorpião parecia cada vez mais emburrado.

-Oras, porque você sabe; o pisciano falou quase cochichando, aproximando-se da jovem para não ser ouvido pelos demais. –Vai que ele tem veneno no sangue também, afinal, é um artrópode venenoso; ele completou.

-Sabe que eu não pensei nisso; Isadora murmurou, pensativa.

-**AI**; Afrodite falou, virando-se para trás rapidamente, vendo o Escorpião com a unha alongada, deixando-a correr pelo pescoço com suavidade, enquanto assoviava distraidamente, olhando para o teto, fingindo-se de inocente. –Escorpião; ele falou num tom mortal.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Isadora perguntou, vendo uma marca vermelha no braço do pisciano. –O que é isso? –ela perguntou, tocando o lugar, vendo-o afastar rapidamente.

-Nada, não; Afrodite apressou-se em responder, voltou-se para o cavaleiro com um olhar mortal. –Acertamos isso depois e lá fora; ele completou.

-Isadora Ermond!

Viraram-se quando ouviram o nome da jovem ser chamado. Isadora acenando, avisando que logo voltava e se afastou. A mesma senhora simpática da entrada, indicou a jovem um dos consultórios usados pelos médicos responsáveis pela avaliação pré-doação.

-Milo Odysseus Elytis!

-Elytis? –Afrodite perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Her! A culpa não é minha se meu avô já era egocêntrico; o Escorpião se defendeu, com um sorriso envergonhado, atípico de sua personalidade.

-Sem comentários; Afrodite murmurou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Não levou mais do que alguns minutos para passar pela primeira avaliação e esperar o momento que seria chamada para doação. Olhou para os lados, procurando pelos dois cavaleiros, até vê-los saírem, cada um de um consultório com a face levemente corada.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando-os se aproximar. Cada um sentou em um banco a seu lado.

-Algumas perguntas deveriam ser proibidas de ser feitas; Milo resmungou, abaixando a cabeça como uma criança birrenta, deixando a franja repicada cair sobre seus olhos.

-Sigiloso, acredito; Afrodite resmungou, igualmente emburrado.

-O que foi? –Isadora perguntou, curiosa.

-Nada; os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah! Não vai me dizer que vocês estão bravos por causa daquela pergunta do questionário; ela falou, lembrando-se que na avaliação, o medico fazia algumas breves perguntas de caráter sigiloso sobre os antecedentes da pessoa que de alguma forma poderia influenciar na qualidade do sangue doado do possível doadora.

-Grrrrrrrrr; os dois praticamente rosnaram.

-Espero que tenham ao menos sido sinceros; ela falou casualmente, tentando não rir na expressão dos dois, que certamente queriam lhe mandar para o Tártaro.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Afrodite perguntou, com os orbes serrados.

-Nada não; Isadora adiantou-se antes que alguém acabasse respondendo por si.

**.IV.**

Passou novamente um pedacinho de malha úmida, pela testa. Aquele calor estava lhe enlouquecendo; ela pensou, aumentando a potencia do ventilador para o ultimo, mas nem isso aliviava.

-_Amore_;

Virou-se ao ouvir a voz do namorado lhe chamando, respirou fundo, deixando as coisas que tinha em mãos sobre uma mesa qualquer. Definitivamente hoje não era um bom dia para trabalhar com papeis empoeirados; Yuuri pensou.

-Estou aqui; a amazona avisou.

Ouviu os passos do cavaleiro ao subir a escada, sentou-se novamente em frente a um pequeno ventilador ligado sobre a mesa. Os longos cabelos prateados esvoaçaram com o vento, suspirou relaxada.

-O que foi? –Guilherme perguntou aproximando-se, vendo-a extremamente corada.

-Está calor demais aqui; Yuuri reclamou, pegando uma pasta sob a mesa e se abanando, porque o ventilador não dava mais conta.

-Tem certeza, não esta tão quente assim; o canceriano falou, com o cenho franzido, mas engoliu em seco, diante do olhar entrecortado dela. –Tudo bem, já entendi, esta bastante quente;

-Com licença; a voz de Aishi e Kamus soou na entrada do observatório.

-Estamos aqui; Guilherme respondeu, achando estranho o fato de Yuuri afrouxar um pouco a gola da camiseta que usava, ainda se abanando.

-Yuuri, viemos te ajudar a organizar as coisas por aqui; Aishi falou sorrindo, ao entrarem, mas parou vendo-a vermelha. –Esta se sentindo bem?

-Ela esta com muito calor; o canceriano respondeu.

-É melhor ir para a casa, ficamos aqui em seu lugar; Kamus sugeriu.

-Eu acho que logo passa, não tem problema; Yuuri falou, tencionando se levantar, mas no momento seguinte tudo girou a sua volta. Tateou o nada em busca de apoio, até tudo ficar completamente escuro.

Teria ido ao chão se o cavaleiro não tivesse se adiantado e segurado-a antes que isso acontecesse. Voltou-se para o casal com um olhar aflito, como se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo.

-Ahn! É melhor leva-la para a casa, ela deve estar cansada demais. Esse calor está muito forte e esse andar é um pouco fechado, deve ser por isso; Aishi explicou, enquanto o canceriano suspendia a jovem do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços;

-Não é melhor chamar um medico? –Guilherme perguntou preocupado.

-Não, é normal acontecer isso nessa fase; a amazona falou distraída.

-Como? –Kamus e Guilherme perguntaram voltando-se para ela.

-Ahn! Bem... Quero dizer; Aishi balbuciou, engolindo em seco. –Que com essa mudança de tempo qualquer um fica mal, é normal. Eu mesma se não fosse o jardim de inverno em Aquário, estaria insuportável com esse tempo; ela apressou-se em explicar.

-Entendo; Guilherme balbuciou, confuso, quanto ao que ela realmente queria dizer com '**normal'**. –Vocês ficam mesmo aqui?

-Claro, vai tranqüilo; Kamus falou.

-...; O canceriano assentiu, saindo rapidamente dali com a jovem em seus braços.

-_Ma_ _petit_; o aquariano falou, depois de terem certeza de que estavam sozinhos ali.

-Sim; Aishi falou, enquanto começava a organizar alguns papeis deixados por Yuuri sobre a mesa.

-O que quis dizer com **'é normal acontecer isso nessa fase'**?-ele perguntou.

-Me surpreende que você ainda não tenha percebido; ela falou, voltando-se para ele.

-...; Kamus negou com um aceno confuso.

-Que Giovanni vai ser bisavô; Aishi falou, com um meio sorriso. –E acho que o Guilherme ainda não percebeu isso também; ela completou, com ar pensativo.

-Você esta querendo dizer que a Yuuri est-...;

-Esta sim; ela falou, fitando-o com um olhar do tipo '**mais claro do que isso, só explicando com ilustração'.**

-Deveríamos ter contado a ele? –Kamus perguntou, mais sugerindo a hipótese do que perguntando.

-Não, isso é um assunto só deles, sem intromissões; Aishi falou, dando a entender que o assunto morreria entre eles.

**.V.**

Caminhavam calmamente pela vila, com ar descontraído, que estava longe de parecer que o casal quase tivera de arrastara o Escorpião para o centro.

-Viu, não foi tão difícil; Isadora falou, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.

-Puff! –Milo resmungou, chupando distraidamente um pirulito que ganhara de uma enfermeira simpática, que tentou a todo custo faze-lo parar de fazer um escândalo, só porque havia visto o tamanho da agulha.

-Sabe, são momentos assim que seria bom ter uma filmadora; Afrodite falou, casualmente, vendo-o serrar os orbes.

-Isadora;

Os três pararam ao ouvirem alguém chamar pela jovem, viraram-se na direção da voz e surpreenderam-se ao verem o pisciano e Eurin se aproximando.

-Oi! Como vão? –Isadora perguntou, sorrindo calmamente.

-Bem, e vocês? –eles perguntaram.

-Bem;

-Ahn! Isadora, você esta ocupada? –Eurin perguntou, um pouco hesitante.

-Não, porque? –ela respondeu, confusa.

-Bem pessoal, eu vou indo, lembrei que tenho algumas coisas para resolver; Milo falou de repente. –Até mais; antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, ele se despediu, sob o olhar entrecortado da jovem de melenas esverdeadas.

-Até; eles falaram, vendo-o se distanciar.

-Gostaria de conversar com você, poderia ser agora? –Eurin perguntou.

-Claro, se importam em ser lá em casa?

-Não vai lhe incomodar? –Alister perguntou.

-...; A jovem negou com um aceno.

-Bem, eu acho q-...;

-Vai com a gente; Eurin cortou o pisciano, antes que ele arrumasse uma desculpa para ir. –Alias, isso é do seu interesse também;

-Tudo bem; Afrodite falou, dando de ombros.

-Então vamos; Isadora falou, achando estranho a forma como ela falara. Só esperava que a amazona não quisesse saber sobre o verdadeiro paradeiro de Aaliah e Shaka, se não, teria sérios problemas.

**.VI.**

-Aonde você vai? –Shura perguntou, seguindo-o para dentro de Sagitário.

Isso porque estava em frente a Capricórnio, conversando com Aldebaran e o sagitariano quase lhe atropelara, de tão rápido que descera as escadas.

-Vou para o Japão; Aioros avisou, enquanto pegava a mala na sala, indo em direção ao quarto, apenas para tirar algumas peças de roupa e adicionar outras.

-Porque? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Porque a Saori foi para lá; o cavaleiro respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia, lembrando-se do que o Grande Mestre lhe falara sobre os longos meses que a jovem tencionava ficar no oriente e as palavras de Litus voltavam a ecoar em sua mente.

-É melhor você ir com calma, agir sem pensar não vai ajudar em nada; Shura tentou aconselha-lo.

-Eu não contei a ela; ele confessou, parando de andar por um momento.

-Sobre o que? A viajem ou a Sheila? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Os dois, mas o pior é que não contei a ela sobre a viajem; Aioros respondeu.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos negros, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Se até ele que não tinha nada de concreto '**ainda'** com a amazona de Cobra, fizera questão de avisa-la pessoalmente que ficaria aqueles dias fora e depois que a viajem acabara por se estender em uma semana. Não pensou que justamente o amigo fosse pisar na bola daquele jeito.

-Você esta com sérios problemas; Shura falou, por fim.

-Sério? Me conta algo que eu ainda não sabia? –Aioros rebateu com sarcasmo, enquanto jogava a mala sobre a cama, abrindo-a em seguida.

-Você fica detestável quando tenta ser irônico; o capricorniano respondeu, vendo-o voltar-se para si com uma sobrancelha arqueada. –Você que perguntou;

Voltou-se para a mala acertando tudo o que precisaria, mal saira do ultimo templo, já havia ligado para o aeroporto, reservando a passagem que sairia dali a três horas, tempo suficiente para arrumar tudo e partir.

E só os deuses sabiam o que viria depois; ele pensou.

**.VII.**

-**ISAAAAAAAAAAA**; Donetalo chamou, assim que eles entraram em casa.

-Quem é? –Alister perguntou, curioso.

-O Donatelo, meu lourinho; Isadora respondeu sorrindo. –Sentem, fiquem à vontade; ela falou, apontando-lhes o sofá.

-Isa, que bom que voltou; Cris falou, saindo da cozinha, mas parou vendo-a acompanhada.

-Cris, esses são Alister e Eurin. O Afrodite você já conhece; ela completou, apontando para o pisciano, que acenou.

-Oi! Como vão? –ela perguntou, cordialmente.

-Bem; eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Ahn! Isa, aquele cliente que encomendou os bustos de Afrodite, ligou; a jovem falou, com um olhar cúmplice, diante da atenção dos demais.

-Ligou; Isadora balbuciou, engolindo em seco. –E o que ele queria?

-Ele disse que houve um imprevisto, algumas coisas não saíram como o planejado e ele precisa falar com você; Cristina falou, vendo a jovem quase empalidecer. –Mas ele disse que não precisa se preocupar e que ligava depois;

-Tem certeza que não é para eu retornar? –Isadora perguntou, sentindo as mãos suarem frio.

-Não, ele disse mesmo que liga depois; ela completou veemente.

-Menos mal; a jovem falou, suspirando aliviada.

-Parece que você esta ocupada; Afrodite falou casualmente.

-Não, depois eu resolvo isso; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Bem, vou arrumar as coisas e deixa-los mais à vontade; Cristina falou, despedindo-se e voltando para a cozinha.

Sentou-se em um sofá próximo ao pisciano, cruzou as pernas com elegância e suavidade, antes de recostar-se melhor.

-Então, sobre o que queria falar comigo? –Isadora perguntou, calmamente, pousando as mãos sobre o colo.

-Sobre as rosas eternas; Eurin falou a queima roupa.

**Continua...**


	10. Chapter 10

**O Jardim das Rosas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora e Aaliah são uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10:**

**Roubarei as cores da manhã, e um céu límpido**

(Ruberò i colori del mattino, e um cielo límpido)

**.I.**

Estavam sentados na sala, quando a amazona disparou a pergunta, pegando-a completamente de surpresa e desprevenida. Agora simplesmente não existia mais tempo de pensar em uma resposta politicamente correta; Isadora pensou, engolindo em seco, temendo que suas suspeitas se confirmassem e aquela pergunta de Eurin, tivesse um determinado propósito, que a fizera trazer Afrodite junto, para aquela conversa.

-Como? –Isadora perguntou surpresa.

-Eu sei que você sabe como criar as rosas eter-...;

-Espera; a jovem a cortou, secamente. –Se você pretende bancar a kamikaze, querendo criá-las. Esqueça! Procure outra pessoa, não vou compactuar com isso e lhe contar o segredo; ela completou, veemente.

-Então existe realmente algo; Eurin falou, fitando-a seriamente.

-Eu já disse; Isadora respondeu, adquirindo uma postura defensiva.

-Amor, vá com calma, sim; Alister pediu, vendo que as coisas não estavam saindo exatamente como o planejado.

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Afrodite perguntou, fitando as duas jovens e pelo olhar de Isadora, Eurin teria sérios problemas se quisesse bater de frente com ela.

-Isadora, a situação é a seguinte. Creio que Eurin não soube se expressar direito; o pisciano começou, recebendo um olhar envenenado da amazona. –Ela não quer criar as rosas;

-Então? –Isadora perguntou impaciente, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu só quero saber por que todos que a criaram morreram depois; Eurin falou a queima roupa, surpreendendo Afrodite, ao lembrar-se das rosas que vira em Vale das Flores.

-Porque não falou isso antes; a jovem falou, quase suspirando aliviada.

-E você deixou? –Eurin falou indignada.

-Não se preocupe Isadora, é o péssimo vicio de **'Não saber por que esta batendo, mas esperar que o outro saiba por que esta apanhando'**; Alister justificou. –**AIIII**; ele gemeu ao levar um beliscão na esposa.

-E você pare com isso; a amazona avisou, com um olhar entrecortado. –Me desculpe se fui um pouco precipitada; Eurin falou, voltando-se para Isadora. –Mas esse assunto das rosas, anda me preocupando bastante;

-Imagino; Isadora murmurou, lembrando-se que ela não era a única. –Mas para resumir isso, podemos dizer que a culpa não é das rosas;

-Como assim? –Afrodite perguntou confuso.

-As pessoas não morrerem depois de criar a rosa; a jovem explicou, mas antes que pudesse terminar Eurin a cortou.

-Mas quando Aimê criou as dela, bem...; Eurin falou, com um olhar melancólico.

Uma nuvem de tensão caiu sobre aquela sala.

-Eurin, como posso te explicar isso; Isadora se perguntou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Quando foi exatamente que isso aconteceu?

-Bem, quando ela criou, foi na mesma época que aconteceu a batalha no santuário; Eurin respondeu, achando estranho a pergunta.

-Você pode se irritar, pode achar um absurdo, o que quiser. Mas acredite, ela já sabia que não iria agüentar por muito tempo; a jovem respondeu, mantendo-se impassível, mesmo diante do olhar atento de Afrodite sobre si.

-Você esta dizendo que ela sabia que iria morrer? –a amazona exasperou.

-Calma, por favor, deixa-a explicar primeiro; Alister pediu.

-...; Isadora assentiu. –Do contrario, ela não poderia criar as rosas;

-Não estou entendendo; Afrodite se manifestou.

-As rosas eternas, não são rosas comuns, você pode analisá-las, cem biólogos podem fazer o mesmo estudo da cadeia genética, mas nunca vão encontrar uma maneira de enxertá-la ou até mesmo, usar o DNA para cloná-las; ela explicou. –Cada rosa eterna é diferente, as que sua irmão criou, não são iguais as que a minha mãe criou, muito menos iguais as da Margarida; a jovem continuou.

-Quem? –Alister perguntou confuso.

-Já ouviu falar sobre a lenda da Rosa Vermelha de Lancaster? –Isadora perguntou, calmamente.

-Sobre Margarida de Ânjou? –Eurin perguntou, vendo-a assentir. –Pensei que fosse folclore;

-Você é uma amazona, vive entre cavaleiros, já enfrentou deuses e titãs. Quer mais quantas evidencias para saber que tudo é possível? –Isadora perguntou, em tom de desafio.

-O que tem essa lenda, Isadora? –Afrodite perguntou um pouco inquieto.

-Você sabe por que caíram as três lagrimas? –ela perguntou voltando-se para Eurin,

-Pelas coisas que ela não fez, pelas coisas que poderia ter evitado e pelas coisas que poderia ter mudado; Eurin balbuciou.

-A resposta sempre esteve ai. As rosas eternas são feitas de sentimentos e lembranças. Elas nascem através daquela ultima centelha de cosmo quando há o desprendimento. Qualquer pessoa, por mais forte que seja, quando sabe que vai morrer entre em pânico, tenta se apegar até o ultimo fio de vida para continuar vivendo. Cada um tem seu motivo particular que o mantém continuando. Mas quando ele deixa de existir; Isadora ponderou.

-Então; a amazona murmurou, tentando entender aonde ela queria chegar.

-Você não notou nada diferente no comportamento dela, nos meses que antecederam a criação da rosa? –a jovem continuou vendo que ela estava chegando ao ponto que queria abordar.

-Ela andava bastante inquieta, mas eu pensei que era por causa daquela infeliz na Melissa Carter que não deixava a Aaliah em paz; Eurin falou, com os punhos serrados.

-Filha de James e Alicia Carter? –Isadora perguntou, vendo-a assentir. –Aquela menina é um demônio encarnado, oh garota infernal; ela exasperou, para a surpresa dos dois cavaleiros.

-Você a conhece? –a amazona perguntou surpresa.

-Tive esse desprazer; a jovem respondeu, lembrando-se das poucas vezes que fora a Estolcomo com o pai e a madrasta e o mesmo resolvera ir a Visby, onde conhecera a garota. –Mas fora essa inquietação, algo mais? –ela perguntou, mudando de assunto, não queria nem pensar no quanto desejava mandar aquela garota para o Tártaro, ainda mais depois de ouvir tudo que Aaliah lhe contara sobre ela.

-Ela estava tossindo muito, mesmo depois da gripe que pegou ter passado, mas eu pensei que ela tivesse se recuperado bem. Nos últimos meses ela ficava o tempo todo com Aaliah, não era qualquer um que ela deixava se aproximar, mas não sei o que isso tem a ver; Eurin falou.

-Vou te falar uma coisa Eurin; Isadora começou em tom solene. –Sua irmã deve ter sido uma pessoal realmente excepcional;

-Como? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-Não é todos que sabem que vão bater nos portões de Hades e mesmo assim não perdem a fé, e sim, encaram isso com coragem e de frente. O problema Eurin, não é da dor daqueles que partem e sim, dos que ficam; Isadora falou, adquirindo um olhar melancólico. -Porque o medo que os prende aqui é que talvez aqueles que fiquem não tenham a mesma força para seguir em frente, mesmo que saibam que ainda não é o fim; ela completou.

-Aimê me disse a mesma coisa uma vez; a amazona confessou. –Disse que se algo acontecesse a ela, ela não se importava, mas temia por aqueles que ficariam como Aaliah... Droga, como não percebi isso? -Eurin exasperou, por fim.

-Eu não lhe culpo; Isadora falou compreensiva.

-Com licença; Cristina falou, entrando na sala com uma bandeja nas mãos. –Achei que gostariam de um café; ela falou, tentando apaziguar aquela tensão palpável existe naquela sala.

-Obrigado; todos responderam, ao servirem-se.

-Cris, por favor; Isadora chamou lhe a atenção.

-Sim;

-Pode pegar para mim, aquele vaso no escritório do ateliê? -ela pediu.

-...; a jovem assentiu.

Viu Cristina entrar pela porta do ateliê e rapidamente fecha-la, para que o quadro ali dentro não fosse visto. Pouco tempo se passou, enquanto cada um jazia imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Aqui está; Cristina falou, retornando a sala com um vaso de cristal, mas esse era o menos importante.

Para a surpresa dos três o vaso jazia com pelo menos uma dúzia de rosas azuis com um leve tom de preto, como se fossem uma mistura equilibrada entre um príncipe negro e uma rosa azul.

-Um príncipe perfeito; Afrodite sussurrou surpreso.

-Minha mãe também as chamava assim; Isadora respondeu, indicando a jovem que colocasse na mesa de centro. Cristina despediu-se e deixou-os. –Essas são rosas eternas, minha mãe as criou antes de morre;

-A mestra, mas-...;

-Sim; Isadora a cortou. –Ela também já sabia, meu pai levou um bom tempo para me contar isso. Mas ela criou essas rosas, as ultimas... Na época eu pensei que eram rosas comuns, mesmo porque, era normal ver minha mãe criando rosas a qualquer momento, mas um ano depois descobri o que eram as rosas eternas;

-Como? –Afrodite perguntou curioso.

-Quando fui até Estolcomo na casa dos meus avôs, meu avô me deu um diário. Ele disse que era algo passado de geração em geração, contendo a descrição das técnicas desenvolvidas por cada membro da família quando era sagrado. Lá havia uma passagem, a ultima da geração da minha mãe. Onde ela falava do estudo que fez sobre a lenda da Rosa de Lancaster, desde a Guerra das Rosas aos últimos momentos de vida da Margarida de Ânjou. Ela descobriu também outras pessoas que tentaram canalizar o cosmo e criar a rosa, mas pereceram, porque o queimaram tanto, que as forças haviam acabado;

-Por quê? –Alister perguntou, preocupado quanto ao que conversara com Eurin mais cedo.

-Porque aquilo era uma atitude suicida e covarde, tudo na natureza tem seu tempo. Quebrar essas leis universais é o mesmo que pedir para o sol parar de brilhar. Ela tentou desenvolver a técnica, mas quando descobriu isso, preferiu deixar que quando fosse o momento certo, elas nasceriam por conta própria, como aconteceu;

-Agora entendo; Eurin murmurou.

Lembrou-se que quando chegara com Aaliah em casa, daquela vez, encontrara Aimê no caminho para o Vale das Flores com o vaso de rosas na mão e que sentira o cosmo do pisciano por perto, por isso a criança estava tão agitada.

-"Eles estavam se despedindo"; ela pensou.

Nunca fora a favor da irmã esconder do cavaleiro o nascimento de Aaliah, mas teve de respeitar, afinal, fora assim que a treinara para agir. Foram muito difíceis os meses que se seguiram a partida dela, mas cada vez que olhava para as rosas e lembrava-se da irmã, as mesmas pareciam cada vez mais vivas, intensas, como se lhe lembrassem de quem, jamais esqueceria.

-O segredo das rosas são os sentimentos e as lembranças; Isadora continuou, diante do silencio da amazona.

-Como assim? –Alister quis saber.

-Quando uma pessoa reprime muito os sentimentos, isso vai se acumulando em seu corpo, até chegar num pico e explodir. Você disse que Aimê criou as rosas, na época da batalha no santuário, não?

-...; Eurin assentiu, sob o olhar intrigado de Afrodite.

-Você nunca pensou que eles poderiam estar se despedindo? –Isadora falou, apontando para o pisciano, sem voltar-se para ele.

-Só agora; a amazona respondeu dando um baixo suspiro.

-As rosas eternas são criadas de uma explosão de sentimentos e lembranças. Elas não são eternas porque alguém disse que elas seriam assim, elas existem enquanto esses sentimentos perdurarem, você deve ter visto que em dados momentos as rosas pareceram mais vivas, não?

-...; ela assentiu.

-As rosas eternas são feitas de sentimentos, mesmo quando partimos elas ficam graças as lembranças de outras pessoas. As rosas que Aimê criou são eternas até quando pessoas que a conheciam e amavam, existirem. São esses sentimentos e lembranças, essa energia emanada por isso, que as mantêm existindo; Isadora completou.

Como era possível, uma flor nascer de sentimentos e lembranças? -ela se perguntou. Será que o amor que a irmã sentia pelo cavaleiro era tão grande ao ponto de ter perdido o motivo de continuar, quando o sentiu partir? Possivelmente; foi a única resposta que encontrou.

Embora Aimê nunca tivesse admitido, os primeiros meses de gestação foram marcados por muitas lagrimas de saudade pela separação. Infelizmente para muitas coisas estivera com os olhos vendados e deixara tais detalhes passarem.

-Bem, acho que esta na hora de irmos; Alister falou, notando o pesado silencio que cairá sobre eles.

-...; Eurin assentiu, levantando-se seguido dos dois. –Obrigada;

-Não foi nada; Isadora respondeu, vendo a jovem de melenas castanhas entrar na sala. –Cris, por favor, acompanhe-os pra mim;

-...; a jovem assentiu.

-Até mais; os três falaram.

-Até; Isadora respondeu, vendo-os saírem, enquanto recostava-se melhor no sofá.

Voltou-se para as rosas, dando um fraco sorriso. Elas pareciam mais lindas do que podia se lembrar. A muito as trouxera para Atenas consigo, graças ao avô materno.

Quando fugira de casa, vindo para o santuário, seu avô fora até a Baviera e pegara as rosas de sua mãe, impedindo que sua madrasta as destruísse. Quando veio do Brasil, foi buscá-las em sua casa.

Levantou-se do sofá, caminhando até a mesa de centro. Deu um baixo suspiro, antes de pegar as rosas e leva-las de volta ao escritório.

**.II.**

-Até mais; Cris se despediu do casal que se afastava, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver o pisciano ainda ali parado. –Algum problema senhor?

-Ahn! Você poderia ir dar uma volta, quero conversar sozinho com a Isadora? –ele perguntou, com ar serio, entretanto um pouco hesitante com aquilo.

-Mas...;

-Por favor; Afrodite pediu.

-...; sem alternativa Cristina apenas assentiu, antes de se afastar, era melhor dar uma volta e esperar que aqueles dois se resolvessem de uma vez.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Colocou o vaso de rosas sobre um aparador no escritório, fitou-as atentamente, com ar nostálgico.

-"Eles devem ter se amado muito"; Isadora pensou, com um olhar vago, enquanto aproximava-se de uma janela, com vista para o quintal, onde tinha um jardim também.

Apoiou-se no beiral da janela, reclinando-se para frente um pouco. Não conseguia evitar de se lembrar de como tudo acontecera. Não quisera falar com Eurin sobre isso, porque agora não faria mais diferença.

Mas poderia apostar até seus pinceis mais caros que no dia que Aimê criara as rosas eternas, todos às pétalas das rosas existentes em Vale das Flores se desprenderam, indo cair sobre o meio do lago.

Já vira essa cena, por isso sabia que era assim, era como se aquilo fosse um sinal, a típica despedida muda que não se pode mais pedir a aquela pessoa que fique, pois o tempo já havia acabado.

-Lembrança-

Fitou extasiada o belo animal alongas as asas brancas e sobrevoar a superfície do lago, tomando o devido cuidado ao pousar na beira do mesmo e enroscar-se em algum galho de roseira.

Subiu na grama, andando a passos pequenos até encontrar a garotinha de melenas esverdeadas e orbes rosados, sentada ali a lhe esperar, com o vestidinho azul rodado espalhado pela grama.

-Vem; a pequena Isadora chamou, estendendo os bracinhos, esperando-os se aproximar.

Uma tempestade parecia se aproximar, mas não se importara, sua mãe lhe deixava brincar ali enquanto Marie estivesse ocupada com outras coisas e como o pai estava dentro da casa, não seria encontrada brincando com Francis tão cedo; ela pensou, sorrindo arteira.

-Vem Francis; ela chamou, vendo o cisne bater as asas tirando os últimos resquícios de água, antes de ir sentar-se ao lado dela na grama, tendo o pescoço longo acariciado pelos dedos delicados da criança. –Você demorou hoje; a criança falou manhosa, vendo uma correntinha dourada bem presa ao pescoço da ave, com um brasão.

Eram amigos, desde que ganhara ele a dois anos atrás quando Francis ainda era um filhote, o cisne aos poucos fora crescendo e agora era o animal mais belo daquele lugar.

Outros cisnes com a chegada da primavera passaram a buscar o lago da casa como refugio, devido às flores e o ambiente convidativo, mas Francis nunca partia com a chegada do inverno, ele sempre estivera consigo em todos os momentos.

O cisne remexeu-se um pouco na grama, olhando para o céu, como se avisasse a pequena que era hora de entrar, pois a chuva não tardaria a cair.

-Ainda não; Isadora falou, fazendo beicinho com ar manhoso.

Queria ficar ali, pelo menos até Marie lhe encontrar e tirara de lá de qualquer jeito, como a baba sempre fazia ao entrar em pânico por não encontra-la dentro da casa.

Uma nuvem de poeira levantou-se do chão e um raio cortou o céu, Francis levantou-se rapidamente e grasnou, chamando a atenção dela. Isadora ficou em pé com um pouco de dificuldade, até conseguir se equilibrar, mas tapou os olhos com as mãozinhas ao ver as pétalas azuis das roseiras se desprenderem e cobrirem o lago a sua frente completamente.

Por um momento a pequena deixou-se perder o equilibro e caiu sentada no chão, Francis parou ao lado dela, mas por algum motivo inexplicável, lagrimas caiam copiosamente sobre a face alva da garotinha.

-Mãe; ela sussurrou, como se estivesse numa espécie de transe.

Rapidamente levantou-se e saiu correndo, com Francis tentando acompanha-la a passos mais curtos, mal chegara na porta da casa, Marie já se aproximava correndo, com um vaso repleto de rosas azuis na mão.

-Marie?

-Ela pediu que lhe entregasse; a baba respondeu num sussurrou, abaixando-se até a altura da criança.

Logo atrás viu seu pai descer as escadas do segundo andar com um semblante carregado e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Naquele momento entendeu que ela partira e que aquelas rosas azuis eram sua despedida.

-Cadê minha mãe, Marie? –a pequena perguntou, aflita.

-Ela não está mais entre nós;

**-Fim da lembrança-**

Tais palavras escoaram em sua mente durante anos de maneira aterrorizante, até serem substituídas pela revolta de ver seu pai procurando como escape para a dor que sentia casar-se novamente com a professora de maldades que treinou a madrasta da Cinderela, a bruxa má do Oeste que infernizava a Doroti ou até mesmo a Fada Madrinha do Shrek; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

**.III.**

Viu-a com um olhar perdido em frente à janela, próximo a ela o vaso de rosas eternas. As palavras dela ecoavam em sua mente. Por um momento hesitou em se aproximar, estava um pouco confuso, queria entender o que era aquilo que sentia toda vez que a olhava.

Aquele disparar de seu coração, o estremecer, a hesitação? Mas antes disso precisava resolver um outro assunto.

-Isadora! –Afrodite chamou em tom baixo, mas mesmo assim ela se assustou.

-Afrodite? –ela falou, virando-se surpresa para ele, pensou que todos haviam ido embora.

-Queria te fazer uma pergunta e gostaria que pela amizade que tem com Aaliah que seja sincera; o cavaleiro falou sério.

-...; Isadora assentiu engolindo em seco, não gostava nem um pouco desse tipo de conversa.

-Você acha que Aaliah voltou para Visby porque quer criar essa rosa?

-Como? –ela perguntou, sentindo a cor abandonar-lhe a face e tudo a sua frente girar.

Correu até a jovem segurando-a antes que caísse, mal terminara de falar, vira-a empalidecer tão rápido que sem duvidas ela iria ao chão, se não a alcançasse.

-Esta se sentindo bem? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-...; Isadora assentiu, embora não conseguisse se mover.

Ele sabia, mas como? Será que Aaliah contra a Eurin, por isso a amazona veio falar consigo, mas Shaka lhe garantiu que ninguém mais sabia.

-Não se preocupe, eu já sabia! –Afrodite falou calmamente como se já imaginasse que algo do tipo aconteceria, guiou-a até um sofá duplo no canto da sala, onde se sentaram.

-Então você...; ela balbuciou.

-Que espécie de pai eu seria, se não soubesse aonde minha filha esta e os antecedentes de seu '**acompanhante'? -**ele respondeu, fazendo um sinal de aspas com os dedos e dando um meio sorriso.

Sentia sua mente dar voltas e saltos, ele sabia, isso era um fato, mas...; ela ponderou.

-É melhor eu pegar um copo de água para você; Afrodite falou vendo que ela não se recuperara do susto, estava começando a ponderar se não devia mudar aquele habito de ser tão direto em algumas coisas e tão lerdo em outras; ele pensou, levantando-se, mas ela segurou, impedindo que se afastasse.

-O que sabe sobre isso? –Isadora perguntou quase num sussurro.

-Um dia antes deles viajarem, ligaram do aeroporto confirmando a mudança das passagens; ele respondeu, lembrando-se que pegara a extensão do telefone por acaso e ouvira a filha conversando com o atendente.

-...; Isadora assentiu, encontrando a lógica nisso.

-Mas preciso que me responda Isadora; Afrodite falou sério.

-Não é por capricho; ela respondeu, dando um suspiro pesado, por essa não esperava, mas seria uma boa hora para falar com ele a respeito disso. –Aaliah cresceu entre mulheres fortes e espelhou-se nelas para criar seu caráter é normal querer superá-las;

-Isso é um sim? –ele perguntou.

-Você não entende, não é? –a jovem falou, suspirando com pesar.

-Do que esta falando? –o cavaleiro perguntou, confuso.

-O problema não é criar a rosa e sim, porque criá-la; Isadora explicou.

-Não entendo; ele balbuciou;

-Percebe-se; ela resmungou, indignada, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Como? –Afrodite perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Aaliah não é a Aimê, Afrodite; Isadora falou com ar serio. –Ela quer criar essa rosa para mostrar para você que pode superá-la e ir alem; ela explicou.

Entreabriu os lábios, mas as palavras não saiam. Estava tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas algumas coisas ainda eram complicadas.

-Aaliah te ama muito Afrodite, mas todos têm um limite e o dela já esta chegando ao fim; Isadora falou séria. –Nunca senti nenhuma paixão avassaladora por alguém, mas acredite, sei o que a saudade faz e o quão enlouquecedora pode ser;

-...; ele assentiu. Pelos deuses, como era enlouquecedora.

-Aaliah conviveu muito com a mãe para sentir que em dados momentos ela não estava bem e que isso tinha nome e signo específico, quando veio para cá, encontrou a mesma coisa. Ela viu a mãe lutar para fazer o melhor por ela e ser forte em momentos que outros fraquejariam, sabe quanto deve ser frustrante para ela saber que talvez não consiga superá-la ou pior, nem se igualar à mãe, quando é constantemente comparada com ela? –ela o questionou.

-Nunca pensei por esse lado, o cavaleiro comentou.

-Shaka me contou que elas eram bastante parecidas; Isadora comentou.

-...; Afrodite assentiu.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que sejam iguais; ela completou.

-Como? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Cada uma teve uma criação diferente, viveram em épocas diferentes. É impossível que pensem e ajam iguais. Na época de Aimê para ela poder fazer alguma coisa, tinha que implorar para família ou literalmente chutar o balde, fugindo de casa se quisesse ser independente... Eu mesma tive que fazer isso, ou do contrario, sabe-se lá onde estaria agora; Isadora confessou, gesticulando displicente. –Mas a geração de Aaliah já foi uma fase um pouco mais fácil, já era uma época que as tradições estavam sendo quebradas e não existia aquela exigência de seguir os passos dos pais; ela explicou.

-Você fugiu de casa? –ele perguntou realmente curioso quanto a isso, praticamente ignorando o que ela disse em seguida.

-...; Isadora assentiu. –Minha madrasta queria me jogar em um colégio interno e eu queria ser amazona, como meu pai falava 'Amem!' para tudo que ela queria, eu fui embora; ela explicou.

-Nossa, nunca pensei q-...;

-Eu fosse fazer algo do tipo? –ela o cortou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...; ele assentiu com um sorriso envergonhado.

-Puff! Você me subestima demais; Isadora falou ficando emburrada, virando o rosto.

-Não mais; Afrodite falou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente fazendo-a virar-se em sua direção.

Fitaram-se por longos minutos antes dela voltar a falar, querendo resolver de uma vez aquele assunto.

-Mas a questão é que Aaliah acha que só assim vai se equiparar a Aimê; ela completou desviando o olhar, corada.

-Mas porque ela não me disse nada? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Vê-se que é pai de primeira viajem; Isadora falou suspirando.

-...; serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, diante do comentário dela.

-**Alôoooooooooo** querido! Pai é o ultimo a saber de tudo, alias, quando todos mundo já souber, ele aparece achando que descobriu uma novidade, mas cai de cara no chão; ela falou, sem esconder o sarcasmo.

-Acho melhor conversar com ela então; ele falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-**NÃO**! –Isadora falou, com ar assustado.

-Por quê? –Afrodite perguntou, achando estranha essa reação.

-Ai. Ai. Ai; ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça. –Vou dar um desconto porque é pai de primeira viajem, mas fala sério, onde estão os analistas nessas horas; a jovem exasperou.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Olha, você acha que chegar agora e falar com a Aaliah vai ajudar em algo, mas não, você só vai conseguir fazê-la perder a confiança em si mesma e ficar frustrada;

-Mas...; o cavaleiro ponderou.

-Deixe que o Shaka resolva isso, ele não vai deixar nada de mal acontecer com ela e agora, ele é o único que pode tirar essa idéia da cabeça dela; Isadora completou veemente.

**.IV.**

Ouviu o som de passos próximo de onde estava, era como se alguém estivesse andando de um lado para outro; ela pensou, sentindo aos poucos aquele calor insuportável se suavizar. Céus! Estava realmente quente demais naquele observatório.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com a luz do ambiente que por sorte era pouca, apenas uma brecha nas cortinas estava aberta e ela era direcionada para o lado oposto de onde estava, mas onde estava? –Yuuri se perguntou.

Logo flashs de memória voltaram a sua mente, lembrava-se de estar no observatório, o namorado chegar, depois Kamus e Aishi que vinham ajudar, ai... Tudo ficou escuro; ela pensou, virando-se na cama para melhor observar o lugar que estava.

Deu um baixo suspiro, tentando conter o recente mal estar que sentia, mas dessa vez não era pelo calor.

-_Amore_; ouviu o namorado chamar num sussurro, enquanto se aproximava da cama, preocupado.

Voltou-se para ele, com a face levemente pálida, não sabia se aquele era o momento certo para conversarem, mas não poderia fugir a vida inteira daquilo; Yuuri pensou, estendendo a mão para ele.

-Como se sente? –Guilherme perguntou, segurando-lhe a mão fortemente entre as suas, entrelaçando os dedos entre os dela.

-Enjoada; Yuuri respondeu o surpreendendo.

Primeiro ela desmaiava reclamando de um calor infernal, quase inexistente. Segundo, estava pegando alguns trejeitos seus que estava lhe assustando, não que achasse ruim, mas não condiziam com a personalidade dela. E agora, os enjôos, o que isso queria dizer? –ele se perguntou, com ar pensativo.

-Vou fazer um chá pra você, pode te fazer bem; o cavaleiro falou, achando essa a única alternativa no momento.

-...; a amazona assentiu, vendo-o se levantar e sair do quarto.

Deixou-se cair de maneira mais confortável na cama, respirando pesadamente. Precisava se controlar, não era hora para ter enjôos; ela pensou, sentindo grotas grossas de suor caírem por sua testa.

Poucos minutos se passaram, mas para a jovem pareciam eternos. Aquele mal estar estava lhe incomodado demais, só esperava que o chá pudesse acabar de vez com aquilo.

-Aqui está, fiz de morango, como você gosta; ele falou, aproximando-se da cama e ao vê-la sentar-se, estendeu-lhe a xícara.

Yuuri viu uma tênue fumaça esbranquiçada elevar-se da xícara, mas mal a aproximou do nariz, aquele cheiro forte invadiu suas narinas, fazendo algo desconhecido dentro de seu estomago dar um solavanco.

Devolveu a xícara rapidamente para o namorado e quase o jogando no chão, levantou-se da cama correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Equilibrando-se para não derramar o liquido na cama, Mascara da Morte colocou a xícara no criado e foi atrás dela, mas mal se aproximou ouviu alguns barulhos que imediatamente o fizeram torcer o nariz.

-Tem certeza que esta bem? –ele perguntou, esticando o pescoço para ver o que acontecia no banheiro, sem ter coragem de se aproximar.

**-EU PAREÇO BEM POR ACASO?** -ela berrou como resposta, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-Eu só perguntei; o canceriano murmurou, encolhendo-se.

-Puff! –Yuuri resmungou.

Ouviu-a abrir a torneira e jogar um pouco de água no rosto, antes de deixar o banheiro. Ela estava ainda mais pálida; ele concluiu, vendo até os orbes verdes um pouco opacos.

-O que está acontecendo? –Guilherme perguntou sério, isso já não beirava mais ao normal como Aishi dissera e talvez fosse melhor leva-la ao medico.

-Bem...; ela balbuciou indo sentar-se na beira da cama.

-Yuuri, você não pode ficar passando mal assim, precisa ir ao médico; ele falou, sentando-se ao lado dela, tomando-lhe as mãos entre as suas.

-Eu já fui; a amazona respondeu quase num sussurro.

-Já foi? Porque não me disse? –o cavaleiro perguntou surpreso.

-Eu não sei; ela murmurou, abaixando os orbes marejados.

-Me conta o que esta acontecendo e vamos resolver juntos; ele falou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, fazendo-a encarar-lhe novamente.

-Estougrávida; Yuuri falou de uma vez.

-Como? –Guilherme perguntou confuso. Tentando entender se ouvira certo.

-Estou grávida; ela falou mais devagar agora, esperando por alguma reação dele.

-De quanto tempo? –o cavaleiro perguntou, sentindo as mãos dela apertarem-se entre as suas.

-Dois meses;

-Entendo; ele murmurou.

Por isso notou que ela estava tão agitada nos últimos dias, mas não pensou que a resposta, fosse exatamente essa.

-Só vai dizer isso? –ela perguntou incerta.

Abriu a boca para responder, mas mal conseguiu pensar em algo levou um belo de um safanão na orelha, sendo jogado contudo no chão.

-Hei!

-Idiota; Yuuri vociferou, levantando-se da cama.

-Yuuri; Mascara da Morte chamou, vendo-a se encaminhar para a porta, enquanto se levantava.

-Seu insensível; ela falou, voltando-se para ele com os orbes rasos de lagrimas.

-_Amore_; ele falou, em tom suave tentando se aproximar, mas foi repelido por um olhar envenenado dela, era melhor nem pensar que ainda tinham mais sete meses pela frente.

-Não me chame de '**Amore'** seu insensível; Yuuri vociferou, abrindo a porta com brusquidão.

Deu um baixo suspiro, era melhor ir se acostumando com o que falava, a forma como falava e tudo o mais, antes que alguma tragédia acontecesse; ele pensou correndo até ela.

Antes que pudesse passar da porta, sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura e suspender-lhe do chão.

-Me solta; ela mandou, agitando-se.

-Calminha, não vai querer fazer mal para o bebe, não é? –ele perguntou, aninhando-a entre seus braços.

-Uhn? –Yuuri murmurou confusa.

Caminhou lentamente até a cama, deitando-a com suavidade sobre a mesma. Voltou-se para a jovem fitando-a intensamente, Yuuri piscou confusa, diante do olhar dele que agora parecia tão indecifrável.

Estavam a bastante tempo juntos, mas existam coisas que ainda não entendia. Olhares intensos que mostravam mais do que qualquer palavra dita, pequenos gestos que poderiam ser banais para alguns, mas que queriam dizer muita coisa para ela. Deu um baixo suspiro, mas esse olhar, ainda não compreendia.

-Lembra do que lhe disse, na noite do nosso primeiro jantar? –ele perguntou, quase num sussurro vendo-a assentir, inclinou-se sobre ela, até suas testas se tocarem e pudesse apoiar as mãos próximas a jovem, sobre a cama. –_Io te amo_ e nada vai mudar isso;

-Guilherme; ela sussurrou, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada dele chocando-se contra sua face.

-Ter um filho com a mulher que amo, é mais do que eu poderia sonhar. Não sei se mereço tanto; o cavaleiro continuou num sussurro para que somente ela ouvisse, embora só estivessem os dois ali.

-...; entreabriu os lábios para falar algo, quando sentiu os dele sobre os seus, obliterando qualquer pensamento que tentava se formar em sua mente.

Timidamente seus braços o enlaçaram pelo pescoço, enquanto o sentia envolver-lhe lentamente em um abraço terno e reconfortante.

Afastaram-se lentamente, as respirações estavam descontroladas e os corações batiam agitados.

-Amo você; ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face ternamente, vendo-o segurar sua mão, levando-a aos lábios, dando-lhe um beijo suave.

-Também te amo; ele completou.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Desculpem a demora, mas o pc andou encrencado. Mas aqui está o capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. Aos poucos as coisas estão se acertando e peço desculpa aos diabéticos, mas os próximos capítulos vão ser bem açucarados.**

**Obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews, desculpem se ainda não respondi para alguém, mas o ff-net anda sobrecarregado e os e-mails de alert não estão chegando, mas assim que isso se normalizar, responderei com prazer os coments. **

**No mais, deixo um 'Tanks' especial pra Saory-san que me agüentou o final de semana inteiro injuriada por causa do pc encrencado. Miga, valeu pelo apoio, agora to de volta a ativa \o/... com pc turbinado e tudo.**

**Grande bj a todos e até a próxima**

**Ja ne...**


	11. Chapter 11

**O Jardim das Rosas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11:**

**Sobre o qual pintarei o seu rosto e sorrirei**

(Su cui dipingerò il tuo viso e sorriderò)

**.I.**

Abaixou a cabeça dando um baixo suspiro, ela estava certa, se falasse alguma coisa com Aaliah agora, só pioraria tudo. Quem sabe Shaka tivesse um melhor resultado, mas e se não? O que poderia fazer. Não queria ficar sem fazer nada quando sua filha estava colocando sua própria vida em risco por sua culpa.

Sim, sua... Tudo porque fora um idiota em não perceber o que estava fazendo, que só a estava magoando por não saber controlar sua própria dor. Como fora idiota; ele pensou, lembrando-se do que prometera a Aimê.

Cuidar de Aaliah, mas agora não estava mais certo de que era capaz disso.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo; Isadora sussurrou, pousando a mão delicadamente sobre a dele.

Ergueu os olhos na direção dela e surpreendeu-se ao notar um olhar compreensivo, não aquele que as pessoas usam quando vêem o problema de fora e tentam aconselhar enquanto não é com elas, mas sim, de alguém que entendia perfeitamente o que estava sentindo.

-Confie no Shaka, que vai dar tudo certo; ela falou, com um sorriso sereno.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? –Afrodite perguntou, aflito.

-Um dia, eu e Shaka já tivemos nossas divergências de opiniões, mas agora, as coisas mudaram e ele tem a mente mais aberta para entender o que esta acontecendo com Aaliah e ajuda-la da melhor forma possível; Isadora falou.

-Que diverg-...; ele não pode completar, pois sentiu um cosmo diferente surgindo no ambiente e ficou tenso, rapidamente levantou-se colocando-se na frente da jovem.

-Com licença;

Afrodite quase deu um pulo ao ver um homem de longos cabelos prateados, com mechas fartas caindo sobre os ombros, surgir na porta. Os orbes dourados corriam pelo escritório buscando por alguém, até deterem-se sobre a jovem de melenas verdes.

-Minos, como vai? –Isadora perguntou sorrindo, tentando enxergá-lo por cima do ombro de Afrodite, que era visivelmente bem mais alto do que ela.

-Bem; o juiz falou, olhando Afrodite curiosamente, até Isadora sair de trás dele e correr abraçar juiz, fazendo-o ser fuzilado pelo olhar envenenado do pisciano. –Me desculpe, não sabia que estaria ocupada; ele falou, afagando-lhe os cabelos suavemente.

-Não tem problema; a jovem falou sorrindo, sem notar o ar indignado do pisciano. –Mas deixa eu te apresentar. Esse é Afrodite; ela falou, apontando para o cavaleiro.

-Como vai, acho que já nos...;

-Conhecemos; Afrodite o cortou, quando o mesmo estendeu-lhe a mão. –Minos de Griffon;

-Vocês se conhecem de onde? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Do inferno; os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, surpreendendo-a.

Fitou-os confusa, era impressão a sua ou Afrodite estava a ponto de acertar uma rosa sangrenta no juiz de Hades; ela pensou.

-Ahn! Mas a que se deve essa visita, primo? –Isadora perguntou, sublinhando a ultima palavra só por garantia.

-Primo? –Afrodite perguntou, quase engasgando.

-Aposto que nunca passou pela sua cabeça que justo ela tivesse um parente atrás das linhas inimigas, não? –o juiz perguntou em tom de provocação.

-...; o pisciano serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa.

Tudo bem que tivera alguns '**problemas'** com Radamanthys, mas nada lhe impedia de descontar velhas frustrações em um idiota que estava pedindo para apanhar ali mesmo; ele pensou, estalando os dedos de uma das mãos, pronto para conjurar uma rosa.

-Her! Bem...; Isadora balbuciou, colocando-se entre os dois, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa. –Descobriu alguma coisa, primo? –ela perguntou.

-...; Minos assentiu, sob o olhar curioso do pisciano. –Mandei Aiácos até lá. Conseguimos descobrir quem era e vamos acabar com isso o mais rápido possível; ele completou, adquirindo um ar mais sério.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Afrodite perguntou intrigado.

-Quando o imperador se preparava para reencarnar na Terra. Algumas Erinias fugiram do Tártaro e nós desconfiávamos que elas tivessem se escondido na Terra, mas não sabíamos como. Agora descobrimos que elas, bem... Andam tomando o corpo de algumas pessoas e quando se sentem ameaçadas migram para outro; Minos explicou, vendo-o arregalar os olhos surpresos. –Nem Nemesis conseguiu impedir que elas se rebelassem embora quem tenha o maior poder seja ela, as Erinias estão em maior numero e sabem ser perigosas quando querem;

-Era ela mesma? –Isadora perguntou indo sentar-se no sofá novamente com ar pensativo.

-...; Minos assentiu. –Você estava certa, ninguém é tão perverso sem um motivo; ele completou de maneira enigmática.

-Como? –Afrodite perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Foi bom você ter falado, dessa vez não vamos perder o rastro dela como em Londres; o juiz garantiu. –Alem do mais, Astréia também esta lá;

-Quem? –os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, voltando-se para ele.

-A mãe daquele amigo de vocês; ele respondeu, casualmente.

-De quem esta falando, Minos? –Isadora perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Do cara do rosário; o juízo falou, gesticulando displicente.

-**SHAKA**! –os dois gritaram surpresos.

-Porque a surpresa? –Minos perguntou confuso.

-Porque, bem...; Isadora balbuciou, sem conseguir formular uma resposta.

-Não tente explicar, vai ser melhor assim; o juiz a cortou, já imaginando que falara demais e certamente teria problemas com isso depois. –Mas não se preocupe, Hékates e Aiácos estão no encalço dela e vão pega-la na melhor oportunidade. Seu amigo e a namorada dele, não vão nem perceber o que esta acontecendo; ele completou.

-Namorada? –Afrodite perguntou, serrando os orbes perigosamente.

-O que foi? –Minos perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Primo, Aaliah é filha do Afrodite; Isadora falou, vendo o pisciano já conjurando uma rosa negra.

-Parabéns, ela é muito bonita; Minos falou em tom solene. -Vê-se que puxou a mãe; o juiz completou, vendo Isadora afastar-se para não rir da cara que o pisciano fizera.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –ele perguntou, sentindo Isadora segurar-lhe o braço para não avançar sobre o outro.

-Nada; Minos respondeu casualmente. –A conversa esta boa, mas tenho que ir. Vossa majestade quer que leve Atreu visitar a avó; ele completou, dando um suspiro casando.

-Uhn? –Afrodite murmurou confuso.

-O filho de Hades e Cora; Isadora respondeu, vendo o olhar surpreso dele.

-Nem tente entender, está ai um dos milagres que deveria ter uma seção especial no 'Guiness Book', mas se quiser entender melhor isso pergunte a Harmonia, tenho a leve impressão de que isso também é culpa dela; Minos falou.

-Até mais; a jovem de melenas esverdeadas falou, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

-Até e se cuida. Manda um abraço para o tio se falar com ele; o juiz falou.

-...; Isadora assentiu.

-Bem! Sem ressentimentos, né? –ele perguntou, estendendo a mão ao pisciano.

-...; Afrodite assentiu um tanto quanto contrariado.

-Juízo crianças e até; ele falou sorrindo e em seguida já havia desaparecido.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre eles, abriu e fechou a boca seguidas vezes sem conseguir emitir som algum, até que conseguiu esboçar alguma reação, mas não era bem a esperada pela jovem.

-Você tem um primo juiz?

-...; Isadora assentiu sem entender o porquê do espanto. –Fazia um bom tempo que não nos víamos e um dia eu estava andando pelo centro, quando o encontrei por acaso. Coitado, você acredita que Hades o fez vir até aqui atrás de '**Baklawa' (torta doce / sobremesa)** porque a Perséfone estava com desejo; ela completou rindo.

-Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver algo do tipo acontecer; Afrodite balbuciou, imaginando a cena.

-Tsc! Tsc! Outro pai de primeira viajem, mas logo ele aprende; ela falou referindo-se a Hades, mas viu o pisciano serrar os orbes diante da indireta/direta.

-Tem uma coisa que me intriga; ele começou, com ar pensativo.

-O que? –Isadora perguntou, pedindo aos céus que ele houvesse esquecido o que Minos falara sobre **'seu amigo e a namorada'**.

-Astréia e Shaka;

-Disso eu não sabia, fiquei tão surpresa quanto você, se bem que eles são realmente parecidos; ela balbuciou, lembrando-se da lenda que envolvia a deusa e sobre como ela tornara-se o símbolo da constelação de Virgem. –Mas vamos esperar para ver o que eles vão conseguir;

-...; Afrodite assentiu, ainda intrigado quanto a algumas coisas daquela conversa. –Bom, é melhor eu ir;

-Eu te acompanho; Isadora falou sorrindo.

Não iria convidá-lo para ficar, não agora. Ainda tinha que colocar a cabeça em ordem e com ele ali, definitivamente não conseguira pensar. Seguiu com o cavaleiro para a saída no mais completo silencio. Cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Até mais; Isadora falou ao abrir o portão.

-Até; Afrodite respondeu, aproximando-se da jovem.

Antes que ela virasse, deixou que a ponta dos dedos prendesse uma mecha esverdeada atrás da orelha e abaixou-se para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, mas sentiu seus lábios tocarem os dela no momento seguinte que ela virou-se, surpresa com o ato.

-Desculpe, eu na-...; ele balbuciou, vendo-a corar furiosamente.

-Tudo bem; Isadora murmurou, abraçando-se instintivamente ao sentir o corpo estremecer.

-É melhor eu ir... Até; o cavaleiro falou acenando e se afastando, antes que mais alguma coisa acontecesse.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, nem quando era adolescente agira assim; ele pensou indignado consigo mesmo, mas não negava que apreciava essas pequenas casualidades.

Parou por um momento antes de chegar à esquina, sentia o olhar da jovem sobre si, prova de que ela ainda estava encostada no portão.

Respirou fundo, aquilo não era mais uma questão de racionalidade, deu meia volta e a passos apressados aproximou-se dela novamente.

-O que f-...;

Qualquer indagação da jovem morreu quando sentiu os lábios dele cobrirem os seus, num beijo mais do que avassalador e atordoante.

Apoiou-se nos ombros do cavaleiro, para simplesmente não cair. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, enquanto uma das mãos prendia-se de maneira possessiva entre as melenas esverdeadas.

Um fraco gemido escapou dos lábios dela, que estremecia entre os braços do cavaleiro a cada momento que suas línguas se tocavam, acariciando-se e buscando avidamente uma pela outra.

Sem separar-se, abaixou-se parcialmente, passando um braço por trás das pernas de Isadora buscando apoio, antes de suspendê-la do chão.

Afastou-se surpresa com a respiração entrecortada e a visão turva, mas mal se recuperou, um novo beijo aconteceu, embriagando-lhe os sentidos e obliterando qualquer pensamento muito racional que tentava se formar-se em sua mente.

Com o pé fechou o portão atrás de si, seguindo cauteloso para dentro da casa. Ainda bem que a rua não tinha muito movimento, se não, aquela seria uma cena bem difícil de ser explicada, para as fofoqueiras de plantão da rua.

A porta fechou-se igualmente com um chute, sem interrupções; Afrodite pensou, deitando-a delicadamente sobre o sofá. Fitou-a intensamente com os lábios separados por ínfimos milímetros.

Ambas as respirações eram pesadas e com clareza podia vislumbrar a face afogueada de Isadora, entre alguns fios azulados de seus cabelos que caiam sobre ela. Tocou-lhe a face levemente, vendo-a serrar os orbes.

-_Isadora_; ele falou num sussurro enrouquecido, antes de roçar-lhe os lábios com suavidade.

Aquilo era loucura; Isadora pensou sentindo o corpo quente do cavaleiro sobre o seu, embriagando-lhe os sentidos. Se fosse, isso era o que menos importava agora, definitivamente, esse não era o momento para ser racional; ela concluiu.

Deixou que os dedos se prendessem com suavidade entre os fios azulados, enquanto seus lábios se encontravam novamente em um beijo mais lento e calmo.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios, quando seus corpos ficaram ainda mais próximos.

Uma onda de letargia os envolvia, era como se o tempo simplesmente houvesse parado e o resto? Dane-se, quem se importa!

Abandonou-lhe os lábios por um momento, sentia a respiração quente dela roçando-lhe a face, antes de seus lábios correrem com suavidade pela curva do pescoço, descendo ao colo, fazendo-a suspirar.

-_Afrodite_! –Isadora chamou num sussurro enrouquecido, serrando os orbes.

-Filipe; ele corrigiu, voltando-se para ela.

-Filipe; ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos surpresa, tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente.

Instintivamente apoiou a mão sobre a dela, vendo os orbes rosados aos poucos tornarem-se castanhos, como os seus possivelmente já não estariam mais azuis.

Aquilo que sentiam era evidente e intenso demais para ser ignorado; ele pensou, deixando a ponta da língua passar sedutoramente pelos lábios da jovem, esperando-a entreabri-los, para que aprofundasse o beijo.

-**ISAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!

Alguém chamou a jovem, afastaram-se rapidamente assustados, como dois adolescentes pegos em flagrante. Ouviram uma porta se abrir e no susto, Isadora tentou se levantar, acabando por jogar o pisciano no chão.

-**AI**; Afrodite gemeu.

-Desculpe; ela falou sem graça, ajeitando a alça do vestido que caira sentindo a face incendiar-se diante do olhar dele.

-**ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!

Olhou para os lados procurando a origem da voz para saber qual seria a forma mais prazerosa de mandar o individuo inconveniente para o Tártaro, com rosas cravadas em lugares até então desconhecidos pela Anatomia, quando surpreendeu-se ao ver sair da cozinha o lourinho andando distraidamente pelo chão.

-Donatelo; Isadora falou correndo até ele.

Provavelmente ele andara bancando o Tom Cruise em Missão Impossível e fugira do poleiro de novo. Estendeu um dedo a ele, vendo o lourinho subir rapidamente ao reconhecê-la.

-Isa; ele falou, batendo as asas.

-O que eu faço com você, hein? –ela falou com ar de repreensão, embora sorrisse.

-Ouvi dizer que canja é bom; Afrodite falou, se levantando. –"E se precisar eu mesmo arranco as penas"; ele completou em pensamentos, com um desejo meio assassino com relação ao lourinho inconveniente.

-Uhn? –Isadora murmurou confusa, voltando-se para ele, vendo-o tentar arrumar os cabelos e a camisa que estavam bagunçadas.

Corou furiosamente ao pensar no que teria acontecendo se Donatelo não houvesse aparecido.

-Eu acho melhor eu ir; Afrodite falou, dando um suspiro frustrado, pedindo aos céus que tivesse paciência e não perdesse o controle sobre seus desejos e jogasse aquele lourinho dentro de uma panela, ou melhor, passasse numa loja de animais e comprasse uma cobra para jantá-lo de maneira discreta.

-Eu te-...;

-Não precisa; ele a cortou. –Já conheço o caminho; o cavaleiro falou com um fino sorriso, era melhor que ela não fosse até lá fora, se não era bem capaz daquela cena se repetir com ou sem papagaio e algumas coisas ainda estavam pendentes. –Até mais;

-Até; ela balbuciou ainda estática, vendo-o abrir a porta e sair.

Sentou-se no sofá colocando Donatelo em cima da mesa de centro, enquanto fitava o nada.

-Voltei; Cristina avisou, entrando cautelosa na casa.

Franziu o cenho ao ver Isadora com um olhar vago, estranho, vira Afrodite sair daquele mesmo jeito da casa quando o encontrara no portão; ela pensou.

-Isa; Cris chamou, passando a mão em frente aos olhos dela.

-Uhn? –Isadora murmurou, piscando seguidas vezes.

-Tudo bem? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-...; a jovem assentiu.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Cristina perguntou, achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

-Ele não é gay; Isadora sussurrou como resposta sem ao menos piscar.

-Afrodite?

-...; ela assentiu.

-Como sab-...; Cristina parou por um momento, achando estranho algumas almofadas estarem no chão, enquanto uma manta que estava sobre o sofá estava completamente revirada.

Voltou-se para a jovem com um sorriso mais do que malicioso, vendo-a ficar escarlate.

**-Uhnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**.II.**

Estava chegando em Áries quando deparou-se com o Escorpião andando distraidamente, vindo de Touro. Franziu o cenho, Milo não parecia muito normal ultimamente; ele pensou, lembrando-se que na reunião que tiveram com Saori na semana anterior ele ficara uma hora literalmente 'in off'. Sem ouvir uma palavra do que a deusa falara.

-Milo; Afrodite chamou, vendo o cavaleiro parar bruscamente, saindo de seus devaneios.

-Afrodite, como vai? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-...; assentiu silenciosamente, afinal, tudo depende do ponto de vista.

-Ta vindo da casa da Isa? –o cavaleiro perguntou curioso, lembrando-se que deixara eles sozinhos com Eurin e Alister e o segundo casal estava no ultimo templo conversando com Shion agora.

-Estou; ele respondeu, vendo-o abrir um sorriso cheio de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções. –É melhor tirar esse sorriso da cara, ou vou te acertar uma rosa num lugar que o sol jamais ira bater;

-Hei! Calma; Milo falou, recuando um passo, sentindo uma gotinha escorrer pela testa. –Que estresse é esse?

-Nada da sua conta; o cavaleiro rebateu, lembrando-se do papagaio, deveria ter comprado à cobra, sabia que iria se arrepender se não tivesse feito isso; ele pensou, serrando os punhos.

-Levou um fora, ou foi impressão a minha; o Escorpião falou, ainda mantendo uma distancia cautelosa.

-Não; Afrodite falou serrando os orbes perigosamente.

-Então para você estar com essa cara de quem chupou limão, aconteceu o que então? –ele perguntou confuso.

-**AQUELE PAPAGAIO;** o pisciano berrou mais do que irritado, serrando os punhos nervosamente.

-Donatelo? –Milo perguntou desatando a rir. –Não acredito que um papagaio ta te sabotando; ele comentou.

-Escorpião, não abuse de uma paciência que eu não tenho; ele falou, respirando fundo.

-Ta legal, calma, não é pra tanto; o cavaleiro se defendeu, mas tremeu diante do olhar envenenado do outro. –Quero dizer, da pra remediar isso;

-Do que esta falando? –Afrodite perguntou interessado.

-Bem...; ele começou com ar pensativo, tendo uma brilhante idéia, meio improvisada, mas ainda sim, brilhante. –Vou resolver uma coisa, vai pra casa e depois eu falo com você; Milo falou.

-O que esta tramando Escorpião? –o pisciano perguntou, desconfiado.

-Acredite em mim, depois do que tenho em mente, não vai haver papagaio que te sabote; o cavaleiro falou veemente, dando meia volta e subindo rapidamente de volta a seu templo, tão rápido que Afrodite mal pode se despedir.

-O que será que ele vai aprontar? –Afrodite se perguntou, começando a subir de maneira mais lenta.

**.III.**

-É realmente interessante; Shion murmurou, enquanto terminava de ouvir o que Eurin e Alister falavam. –Eu conhecia a história, mas não pensei que a resposta para a criação das rosas eternas fosse essa;

-Não faz muito tempo que Isadora nos contou isso mestre; Alister falou, estreitando os braços em torno da cintura da esposa.

-Por isso você esta tão preocupada com Aaliah; Ilyria comentou.

-...; Eurin assentiu.

-Não se preocupem; uma voz fez-se presente na biblioteca, os quatro viraram-se rapidamente na direção da janela, onde estava a origem da voz e surpreenderam-se ao ver Aishi ali.

A jovem tinha um olhar sério e não estava acompanhada de Kamus.

-Aishi; Ilyria falou surpresa.

-Eurin, não se preocupe com Aaliah. Vai ficar tudo bem; a amazona falou pacientemente, com um brilho brando e reconfortante nos orbes dourados.

-Aishi, o que esta acontecendo? –Eurin perguntou confusa.

-Quando uma guerra acontecesse, ou até mesmo quando uma divindade decide reencarnar como mortal nessa Terra; ela começou com ar sério, aproximando-se. –Todo o universo sofre com essa influencia do destino. Deuses e mortais tem seus caminhos reordenados para se adaptarem com a nova condição;

-Isso é parte do '**Efeito** **Dominó'**, não? –Alister perguntou.

-...; Aishi assentiu. –Tudo tem um motivo e um momento para acontecer. E quando as mudanças são necessárias, nada pode impedi-las;

-Do que esta falando? –Shion perguntou confuso.

-Nem sempre ter uma vida normal é a coisa mais simples. Por vezes, enfrentar deuses e titãs é mais fácil do que lidar com os próprios sentimentos. O senhor sabe isso melhor do que ninguém; ela falou, fitando o Grande Mestre com um olhar enigmático. –Não tema por Aaliah, Eurin. Shaka jamais permitiria que algo acontecesse a ela, quanto ao resto... Deixe que o tempo se encarregue de encaminhar; a amazona completou.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a jovem desapareceu, como se nunca estivesse estado ali.

-Ela me assusta assim; Eurin murmurou, ainda ouvindo as palavras da amazona ecoarem em sua mente.

-Ela está certa; Shion falou dando um baixo suspiro. –O destino às vezes tem uma maneira estranha de cruzar os caminhos das pessoas, mas no fim, por mais voltas que sejam dadas, sempre se chega ao caminho certo; ele completou.

**.IV.**

Subiu correndo os templos, precisava convocar uma reunião imediatamente. Agora estavam em estado de alerta; Milo pensou, quase tropeçando em um degrau. Não conseguia acreditar, até o papagaio sabotando o pisciano, era ter muito azar mesmo.

Quem conseguia ter auto-confiança daquele jeito? Primeiro a amiga achava que ele era gay, quando as coisas aparentemente começavam a se acertar, uma fulaninha aparecia e colocava tudo a perder por causa de uma provocação. Agora o papagaio.

Isadora que o perdoasse, mas se estivesse no lugar do pisciano, a primeira coisa que faria era **'dar um perdido no penoso'** como diria Aldebaran. Quem sabe dá-lo de ração para alguma cobra; ele pensou com um sorriso perverso.

Será que Shina não tinha nenhuma cobra de estimação para lhe emprestar por algumas horas, só até o tempo de fazer digestão e esconder a prova do crime.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, agora não era hora para pensamentos assassinos. Passou correndo por Sagitário e estava chegando a Capricórnio quando encontrou a amazona de Cobra conversando com Shura.

-Escorpião; Shura falou vendo-o subir ofegando.

-Oi Shura. Oi Shina; ele falou, acenando, enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre os joelhos recuperando o fôlego.

-Oi; os dois responderam.

-O que está aprontando Milo? –Shina perguntou desconfiada, para ele estar daquele jeito, ou estava fugindo de alguém, ou tinha muita pressa em aprontar alguma coisa.

-Shina, a situação é de emergência agora; ele falou ignorando a presença do espanhol ali.

-Do que esta falando? –Shura perguntou.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez? –ela perguntou.

-Até o papagaio ta sabotando ele, Shina; Milo falou indignado.

-Realmente, é uma situação de emergência; a amazona murmurou pensativa.

-Sabotando quem? –o cavaleiro perguntou curioso.

-Reúna o resto do pessoal, isso não pode continuar assim; Shina falou veemente.

-...; Milo assentiu, começando a subir correndo os degraus para o próximo templo.

-Shina, o que esta acontecendo? –Shura perguntou voltando-se para ela confuso.

-Longa história; a amazona falou gesticulando displicente, enquanto pensava no que teriam de fazer.

-Shina; ele falou, aproximando-se da amazona lentamente.

-"Uhn! Até o papagaio, a quem ponto essa história chegou"; Shina pensou inconformada, mas engoliu em seco ao sentir uma respiração quente chocando-se contra a curva de seu pescoço e uma das mãos do cavaleiro pousarem suavemente sobre sua cintura.

Virou-se rapidamente deparando-se com aquele par de olhos negros lhe fitando com intensidade. Afastou-se rapidamente no susto.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, com o coração disparando.

-Perguntei o que estava acontecendo e você disse que a história era longa; o cavaleiro falou aproximando-se com um olhar felino. –E eu disse que não tinha pressa; ele continuou.

-Ah sim; Shina balbuciou, recuando um passo enquanto ele avançava dois.

-Então...; Shura continuou vendo-a recuar mais um passado.

-Então o que? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula, sentindo as costas chocarem-se contra um dos pilares do templo.

-Você não contar o que esta acontecendo? -ele perguntou parando em frente a ela, impedindo-a de recuar.

-Ahn! Bem...; a amazona murmurou sentindo a mente das voltas quando uma essência forte e amadeirada invadiu o ar que respirava. Era por horas como essa que sentia falta daquela velha mascara de prata.

-Shina, é em Câncer; Milo avisou passando por eles correndo.

-Ta certo; Shina falou afastando-se do cavaleiro antes que ele pudesse lhe impedir. –Até mais Shura; ela completou, descendo as escadas correndo, seguindo o Escorpião.

-Droga; ele praguejou, vendo que não conseguira as respostas que queria e ela continuava se esquivando de si.

-Nossa que cara é essa, Shura? –Mú perguntou, surgindo de repente a seu lado.

**-AI, QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO**? -o cavaleiro berrou dando um pulo.

-Não; o ariano respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ahn! Mú, você sabe o que anda acontecendo no santuário? –Shura perguntou casualmente.

-Do que exatamente você esta falando? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Deixa pra lá; o capricorniano falou num suspiro frustrado, mesmo que ele soubesse não iria contar, sabia que o ariano detestava fofoca. –Mas diz ai, como anda o treinamento de Celina? –ele perguntou, casualmente.

-Bem, ela evoluiu muito no ultimo mês; Mú respondeu achando estranho à repentina mudança de assunto. –Mas depois conversamos, tenho algumas coisas para resolver agora;

-...; Shura assentiu. –Até mais; ele falou vendo o cavaleiro desaparecer.

Olhou para os lados, não sentindo a presença de ninguém por perto. Ninguém a vista; ele concluiu desatando a correr para Câncer, quem sabe assim conseguisse descobrir o que estava acontecendo e quem estava sendo sabotado por um papagaio.

**Continua...**


	12. Chapter 12

**O Jardim das Rosas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12:**

**Me faz falta mais do que nunca essa noite,**

(Mi manchi più Che mai stasera,)

**.I.**

Todas as garotas já estavam reunidas no templo de Câncer, enquanto uma legião de cavaleiro estava do lado de fora, depois de serem '**gentilmente'** expulsos de lá de dentro.

-Então, qual a ocorrência? –Yuuri perguntou, enquanto abria um saquinho de pipocas para comer.

-Aconteceu uma coisa; Milo comentou, andando de um lado para o outro, com a mão no queixo. –Até o papagaio ta sabotando ele, a gente precisa fazer alguma coisa;

-Tem certeza Milo? –Aishi perguntou.

-Ele mesmo falou; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Acho que vamos ter que tomar uma atitude drástica; Shina falou, sentando-a ao lado de Yuuri, mas mal o fez a amazona afastou rapidamente o saquinho de pipocas dela e lançou-lhe um olhar envenenado.

-Isso é de dar medo; Celina murmurou para Litus, que assentiu silenciosamente.

-Mas como podemos interferir, sem que eles percebam? –Marin perguntou.

-Quem sabe se fizéssemos algo, em um lugar que fosse difícil de sermos vistas; Litus sugeriu.

-Onde? –Yuuri perguntou.

-No parque; Milo falou de repente.

-O que? –todas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso, vocês viram o parque de diversões que chegou a cidade, bem... É o único lugar onde passaríamos despercebidos; ele esclareceu.

-É, tem lógica; Shina falou, concordando.

-E também, não tem nenhum papagaio intrometido; o Escorpião completou lembrando-se desse detalhe.

-Mas precisamos de um jeito de levá-los até lá; Celina se manifestou.

-Eu tenho uma idéia; Aishi falou voltando-se para a ariana que engoliu em seco.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Vocês estão ouvindo alguma coisa? –Kamus perguntou para os dois que estavam do seu lado.

-Não... Droga viu; Aiolia resmungou, enquanto colocava o fundo de um copo colado ao ouvido e a outra extremidade a porta, tentando com isso ouvir alguma coisa falada lá dentro.

-Droga digo eu, fui expulso do meu templo; Guilherme reclamou, lembrando-se que mal falara que não iria sair, Yuuri já o estava expulsando de lá.

-Hei, vocês não são os únicos não; Saga reclamou, enquanto ele e Shura tentavam escalar as paredes do templo para chegar a janela mais próxima. –Cuidado Shura; ele falou, enquanto tentava-se equilibrar nos ombros do outro.

-Toma cuidado ai viu; o capricorniano ralhou, tentando manter o equilíbrio para não caírem os dois, o pior era o peso do geminiano em suas costas.

-To vendo alguma coisa; ele falou, chamando a atenção dos demais.

-O que é? –os demais perguntaram agrupando-se em baixo da janela.

-Ah não; Saga falou desesperado ao perder o equilíbrio.

No momento seguinte um jato muito forte de água atravessou a janela jogando o geminiano no chão, levando os demais consigo, sem contar que a frente do templo quase ficou alagada.

-Que idéia é essa? –Kamus reclamou.

-Assim vocês aprendem a parar de bisbilhotar; Yuuri falou aparecendo na janela com Aishi e Marin.

-Nós conversamos em casa; Aishi falou voltando-se para o aquariano que encolheu-se.

-Isso serve para você também, Aiolia; Marin completou, com os orbes serrados para o noivo.

-Ferrou; os dois murmuraram, enquanto elas desapareciam da janela, voltando para dentro do templo.

**.II.**

Olhou atentamente para a tela a sua frente, deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto dava mais algumas pinceladas. Faltava pouco agora, mais uma semana e ele estaria finalizado; Isadora pensou, pegando a foto de amostra nas mãos.

-Vale das Flores; Isadora murmurou com ar pensativo.

Enquanto o Vale das Flores era repleto de rosas vermelhas, o Jardim das Rosas eram de azuis; ela pensou, pousando a mão instintivamente sobre o ombro onde havia a tatuagem das rosas.

Nunca pensou que justamente seu pai fosse fazer algo do tipo, alias, ele nunca lhe contara nada sobre isso. Se bem que, eles nunca tiveram muito tempo para conversar desde que à mãe morrera.

Aquele ano seguinte fora muito difícil, ele passava o tempo todo cuidado dos negócios da família para não se afogar em sua própria dor, enquanto permanecia com Marie, sua única companhia naquela casa enorme.

Depois chegou Heloisa, sempre duvidou que o pai gostasse dela, alias, nunca admitiu que ele houvesse esquecido sua mãe com tamanha facilidade.

Muitas coisas mudaram naquele dia que viu a madrasta com um homem em casa, seu pai havia feito uma viajem rápida até a casa do avô e por isso ficara sob os cuidados de Marie, mas a madrasta não fora junto, já que o avô fora veemente ao proibir a estadia daquela mulher em suas propriedades.

Quando estava andando pela casa, brincando de esconde-esconde com a babá, entrou em um dos quartos, mas não pensou que fosse ver uma cena, que certamente era censurada para a época.

Tentou contar ao pai que havia alguma coisa errada com aquela mulher, que ela não o amava e que ainda era tão sórdida a ponto de esperá-lo sair para encontrar-se com o amante, mas... Os adultos têm o péssimo habito de ignorar a palavra de uma criança e depois só ouvi-la, quando já fosse tarde.

E foi o que aconteceu, mal completou cinco anos comunicou ao pai que desejava ir ao santuário para treinar e ser amazona, mas a madrasta replicara dizendo que uma '**nobre'** como ela não deveria pensar em coisas assim e quis proibi-la de ir.

Naquela mesma noite arrumou suas coisas e apenas ligou para o avô materno comunicando que iria independente do pai aceitar ou não. Já que ele dizia '**amem'** para tudo que Heloisa dizia, ela não iria se sujeitar a isso.

Depois ficou sabendo que o pai quase ficara louco quando acordou na manhã seguinte e não a encontrou. A madrasta pouco se importou, mas ele deixou a Áustria indo para o santuário, o único lugar que ele tinha esperança de encontrá-la.

Eliot pediu que voltasse, prometendo que seria diferente e que jamais ouviria a madrasta novamente, antes da filha, mas foi irredutível. Disse que não voltaria e o mandou embora, dizendo que só voltasse no dia que ela não estivesse mais querendo tomar o lugar de sua mãe e ele, continuasse sendo um idiota que era traído em sua própria cama, por alguém que não valia nada e ele insistia em respeitar como uma '**dama'**.

Palavras duras vindas de uma criança, mas como sua mãe dizia. Sempre fora muito precoce e isso lhe ajudou a sobreviver entre os chacais, porque viver no santuário, não era um mar de rosas principalmente na época que chegara, quando fazia pouco tempo que Ares assumira o lugar de Grande Mestre e os piores vermes haviam resolvido sair debaixo da terra para servi-lo.

Alongou os braços para cima, sentindo as costas estalarem, agora não era hora para ficar pensando nesse tipo de coisa, já havia passado mesmo; ela pensou, suspirando.

Ouviu o telefone tocar na sala, droga, havia esquecido de pegar o aparelho sem fio e levar para o ateliê. Cristina já fora embora a um bom tempo, então, teria que ir atender.

-Alô;

-**_Isa_**; Milo falou do outro lado, quase num sussurro.

-Milo, ta acontecendo alguma coisa? –ela perguntou preocupada.

_**-Preciso de ajuda; **_

-O que aconteceu? –Isadora perguntou, aflita.

**_-Aconteceu uma coisa, preciso que venha me encontrar aqui;_** ele falou com a voz fraca, quase rouca.

-Aqui aonde?

_**-No parque;**_

-Que parque Milo? –ela perguntou ficando preocupada.

**_-Eu sai com os caras, fomos ao parque de diversões aqui da cidade, mas aconteceu uma coisa e eu preciso que você venha aqui_**; o Escorpião pediu em tom desesperado.

-O que você aprontou hein? –Isadora perguntou.

**_-Isa, por favor, não piora mais a situação_**; ele falou fazendo-se de amuado.

-Ta certo, aonde você esta? –ela perguntou, temendo até imaginar em que situação ele estava para ligar para si.

**_-Estou na casa dos espelhos;_** Milo avisou.

-O que ta fazendo ai, hien? –Isadora perguntou desconfiada.

-**_Isa_**; ele falou em tom de aviso.

-Ta certo, daqui a pouco eu chego ai; ela falou quase rindo ao imaginar em que problema ele fora se meter na casa dos espelhos.

**_-Eu te espero;_**

-Ate; ela respondeu desligando.

Deu um baixo suspiro, subindo as escadas para o quarto, era melhor trocar de roupa antes de sair e tirar aquela tinta do corpo. Milo poderia esperar mais um pouquinho, pior do que estava não iria ficar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou atentamente para a rosa azul na cúpula cristalizada, ainda estava desconfiado quanto ao chamado repentino do Escorpião até ali, sendo que o mesmo desaparecera rapidamente, pedindo que esperasse.

A cada vez que se aproximava do vidro a luz azulada que envolvia a rosa se intensificava. Era estranho, mas aquela rosa não se parecia com às que vira no Jardim das Rosas, era diferente. Será que fora Isadora que a fez? –ele se perguntou, intrigado.

-Desculpe a demora Afrodite; Milo falou entrando na sala.

-Milo, quem lhe deu essa rosa? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

Estancou por um momento, não pensou que ele fosse reparar nela de novo; o cavaleiro pensou recriminando-se por não ter levado a cúpula de volta para o quarto.

-Isadora, por quê? –ele perguntou impassível.

-Curiosidade, só isso; Afrodite respondeu, fitando uma ultima vez a rosa, era melhor não buscar por respostas das quais ainda não fosse a hora certa para tê-las. –Mas o que queria comigo?

-Bem...; Milo começou quando a porta do templo abriu-se bruscamente.

-**MILO**!

-Celina? –os dois falaram surpresos, pelo menos Afrodite estava verdadeiramente surpreso com a entrada repentina dela ali.

-O que foi? –o Escorpião perguntou, fazendo-se de preocupado.

-É com a Isa; ela continuou, como se estivesse aflita.

-O que aconteceu com ela? –Afrodite perguntou preocupado.

-Ela falou com a mamãe, disse que não conseguia falar com você; a amazona continuou voltando-se para o Escorpião.

-Uhn! É que acabou a bateria do celular e eu só troquei agora; ele falou da maneira mais inocente que encontrou, enquanto tirava o aparelho do bolso. –Mas o que foi?

-Parece que ela ta com um problema e precisa que você a encontre lá no parque; Celina explicou.

-Que parque? –Milo perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

-Naquele de diversões, não entendi direito, mas parece que ela esta lhe esperando na casa dos espelhos. Agora o que aconteceu não sei, mas ela tava muito nervosa; Celina completou tão veemente que poderia convencer a si mesma de que aquilo era realmente verdade.

Mal abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa uma rajada de vento invadiu o templo e no minuto seguinte só estava ele e Celina ali.

-Nossa; ela murmurou espantada quando o pisciano passou por ela, sem que ela ao menos conseguisse vê-lo.

-Deu certo; Milo falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-...; ela assentiu. –Vou avisar as outras;

-Ta certo, já vou descendo, encontro com vocês no primeiro templo; ele avisou, antes da garota desaparecer.

**.III.**

Aquele era o único parque na cidade e final de semana, mal conseguia andar entre as pessoas; ela pensou, olhando para todos os lados vendo se encontrava algum conhecido.

Comprou a entrada e no empurra-empurra para passar por uma catraca, conseguiu finalmente entrar. Olhou para todos os lados procurando a casa dos espelhos.

Era melhor nem tentar imaginar o que o Escorpião fora fazer lá dentro; Isadora pensou enquanto caminhava pelo parque. O lugar era bastante grande e pela quantidade de pessoas, tinha de ser mesmo.

Nunca vira tanta gente reunida num lugar só daquele jeito, que não fosse num estádio de futebol para ver um clássico do tipo, Corinthians e São Paulo.

Caminhou mais um pouco parando entre o '**Kamikaze'** e o **'Navio Pirata'**, provavelmente deveria estar perto; ela pensou, encontrando próximo a um dos guichês de ingressos, um senhor já de idade com um colete identificando-o como sendo um segurança.

-Com licença; Isadora chamou, aproximando-se.

-Pois não, senhorita; o segurança falou.

-Estou procurando a casa dos espelhos? Pode me dizer aonde fica? –ela perguntou.

-Pode seguir reto, passando pela **'Casa Mal Assombrada' **e depois, vire a esquerda no quiosque de tiro ao alvo, ai você vai estar de frente para a casa dos espelhos; ele explicou, indicando com a mão, o caminho.

-Ta certo, obrigada; Isadora agradeceu com um sorriso gentil, enquanto se afastava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Droga! Era gente demais, céus, como conseguiam ficar naquele lugar que mais parecia um formigueiro; Afrodite pensou irritado, enquanto saia do guichê que vendia os ingressos para entrar no parque, enfrentando um empurra-empurra para passar pela catraca.

Sabia que devia ter esperado Celina terminar de falar, assim pediria que ela lhe transportasse para dentro do parque sem passar por aquilo, mas não, sairá correndo quando ela falara que Isadora estava com problemas, que ignorara qualquer um que esteve em seu caminho, enquanto deixava o santuário.

Suspirou aliviado por conseguir sair daquela multidão e entrar no parque, agora vinha a pior parte, encontrar a casa dos espelhos.

Andou apressadamente pelo lugar, procurando por um segurança que pudesse informá-lo de onde poderia encontrar o que procurava, mas estancou ao ouvir uma voz conhecida.

_-Ta certo, obrigada;_

Virou-se na mesma hora, vendo uma farta cabeleira de fios esverdeados desaparecer na multidão. Não era possível; ele pensou correndo até o segurança.

-Com licença;

-Sim;

-Aquela jovem...; Afrodite começou, sem saber o que falar, ainda mais diante do olhar curioso do segurança. –Quero dizer, para onde ela esta indo?

-Olha rapaz...;

-Por favor, é importante; ele falou quase num tom suplicante.

-Casa dos espelhos; o segurança respondeu, achando estranho o interesse dele.

-Pode me dizer o caminho? –Afrodite perguntou, tinha de ser ela; o cavaleiro pensou.

-...; ele assentiu.

**.IV.**

-Deu certo; Aishi falou caminhando com Marin, Yuuri e Shina mais a frente.

Haviam se reunido em Áries e decidido que iriam as quatro, mas do nada, sabe-se lá de onde apareceram, Kamus, Aiolia, Guilherme e Shura, convidando-as para ir ao parque, com uma expressão angelical e inocente, bem atípica dos quatro.

Como iam para lá de qualquer jeito, não havia outra forma de continuarem com o plano traçado pelo Escorpião, sem leva-los junto.

-É, agora precisamos garantir que continue assim; a amazona de Cobra falou. –Sem que um daqueles ali, faça alguma coisa, mesmo que por acidente; ela completou, lançando um olhar de soslaio por cima do ombro.

-Não se preocupem que do Gui eu cuido; Yuuri falou com um sorrisinho timicamente canceriano.

As garotas trocaram um olhar compreensivo. É, tinham mais sete meses pela frente; o pensamento foi unânime.

Pouco atrás os cavaleiros cochichavam entre si, sendo novamente deixados de fora da conversa, como uma leve '**reprimenda'** por ficarem ouvindo atrás da porta.

-O que elas estão tramando? –Kamus perguntou, curioso.

-Não sei, mas quando eu pegar aquele Escorpião; o canceriano falou, fazendo um sinal com as mãos, como se elas estivessem em volta do pescoço do artrópode. –Por culpa dele fui expulso do meu próprio templo; ele reclamou ainda inconformado.

-Você não foi o único, o pior é a Marin que quando quer, ela consegue gelar mais que o Kamus; o leonino reclamou.

-Hei! –o cavaleiro falou indignado.

-É você tem que concordar; Shura falou com ar compadecido.

-Você fala isso porque não é você que vai ter de dormir na sala; Mascara da Morte ralhou.

-Como? –os outros perguntaram.

-**Amorrrrrrrrrrrr**; Yuuri chamou, parando de andar um pouco.

-Sim; ele falou prontamente, empurrando os outros para o lado, para que pudesse passar e se aproximar dela.

-To com vontade de comer algodão doce, compra pra mim? –ela pediu com um olhar pidão.

-Tudo que você quiser; o cavaleiro falou, roubando-lhe um beijo antes de se afastar.

-Ah não esqueça que é dos bem grandes e também, traz um saco de pipoca doce e um cachorro quente; Yuuri continuou, enquanto ele se afastava.

-Mais sete meses; os cavaleiros murmuraram, vendo a cena a distancia, mas pararam ao ver as outras garotas lhes observando com atenção.

-Ma petit; Kamus começou docemente se aproximando. –Se quiser algo, eu compro pra você; ele falou.

-Uhn! Pode ser um espetinho de morango com chocolate; ela falou casualmente.

-Mas é do outro lado do parque; Kamus falou ao se dar conta de que teria de atravessar uma multidão de pessoas para chegar ao que ela queria.

-Ah, traz um pra mim também; Shina aproveitou a deixa.

-Deixa que eu vou; Shura adiantou-se, prontamente.

-Já que vocês vão, traz uma maçã do amor, pra mim; Marin pediu, voltando-se para o espanhol.

-Deixa, eu vou; Aiolia falou veemente.

-Bem... Se você não quiser, não tem problema; Aishi falou fitando o aquariano com os olhos brilhantes.

Suspirou pesadamente, ela sempre conseguia o que queria; ele concluiu.

-De maneira alguma, nós vamos lá, daqui a pouco estamos de volta; Kamus falou prontamente, arrastando Aiolia e Shura consigo, sem que eles ao menos pudessem falar alguma coisa.

-Isso sempre funciona; Aishi falou com um largo sorriso, para as garotas que assentiram.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Finalmente; Isadora murmurou aliviada por encontrar a casa dos espelhos.

Subiu alguns degraus entrando na mesma, mas para sua surpresa aquilo era mais um labirinto de espelhos do que uma sala com vários tipos de espelhos, como as que conhecia.

-Milo! –Isadora chamou, procurando pelo Escorpião.

Não houve resposta alguma. É, teria que procura-lo mesmo; ela pensou, seguindo por um corredor cheio de espelhos, mostrando varias perspectivas de sua forma. Quase riu ao ver-se muito mais magra em um e baixinha em outro. Sem falar de um que aparecia com um cabeção, semelhante ao dos ETS do filme **'Marte Ataca'**.

Aonde será que aquele artrópode estava? –ela se perguntou, vendo-se em meio a uma encruzilhada, aquelas coisas eram piores que labirintos e o lugar não era pequeno, vai saber aonde chegaria se pegasse o caminho errado. Alem de não encontra-lo, levaria horas para sair de lá. Isso é claro, se não saísse quebrando os espelhos, para cortar caminho.

Deu um passo à frente para pegar o caminho da esquerda, quando uma mão forte fechou-se sobre seu braço, puxando-a para trás.

-Mas o qu-...; Isadora falou virando-se para trás, mas quase deu um pulo ao deparar-se com o pisciano ali. –Filipe?

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Pararam por um momento, com um olhar confuso. Estranho, aquilo não parecia coincidência; os dois pensaram.

-O Milo me ligou, dizendo que veio com alguns cavaleiros para cá, mas que estava com um problema e pediu que eu viesse; ela falou, pensando até na possibilidade de Afrodite fazer parte do grupo. –Também esta procurando por ele?

-Não, estava te procurando; Afrodite respondeu com ar sério, começando a entender o que o Escorpião estava tramando. –Celina disse que você estava com problemas e-...; ele parou concluindo que fora tudo uma armação. –Isso é coisa do Milo;

-Você não esta querendo dizer que ele armou tudo isso, está? –Isadora perguntou, mas surpresa com a própria conclusão, por que ele iria fazer aquilo? Se bem que, a resposta veio logo, só de olhar para o cavaleiro a sua frente.

-Você tem duvidas? –Filipe falou veemente.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, iria esfolar aquele artrópode depois por lhe fazer ficar preocupada a toa; ela pensou, dando as costas ao pisciano.

-Aonde vai? –Afrodite perguntou a seguindo.

-Vou esforçar aquele artrópode por mentir pra mim; Isadora respondeu seguindo pelo caminho da direita, em busca da saída.

Mas o que Milo pretendia com isso? –Afrodite se perguntou analisando as possibilidades, até parar de andar de repente.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

Ali não tinha papagaio; ele pensou, deixando um meio sorriso formar-se em seus lábios, fazendo Isadora recuar alguns passos, aquilo nunca queria dizer boa coisa.

-Aqui não tem papagaio; ele falou com um sorriso sedutor, aproximando-se dela.

-Uhn? –Isadora murmurou confusa, até corar furiosamente ao entender do que ele estava falando. –Filip-...; tais palavras morreram em seus lábios, ao senti-lo toma-los com os seus num beijo sôfrego.

Encostou-a na parede de espelhos, enlaçando-a pela cintura, as respirações eram entrecortadas e a ansiedade aos poucos sobrepujava a razão, praticamente inexistente agora.

Deixou que uma das mãos corresse de forma possessiva pelas costas da jovem, sentindo-a estremecer em seus braços, enquanto seus lábios se tocavam, acariciando-se, buscando cada vez mais um pelo outro.

Mais as deusas do destino às vezes são tão sádicas. Vindo do bolso da jovem, um barulho irritante começou a soar por todo o local, propagando-se com mais intensidade pelas paredes vedadas.

-Meu celular; Isadora falou, afastando-se um pouco dele.

-Deixa tocar; Afrodite murmurou, roçando-lhe os lábios de maneira provocante.

-Pode ser importante; ela falou, sentindo o corpo entorpecido e uma onda de letargia a envolver.

-Se for liga depois; ele falou, mas antes que conseguisse pegar o celular dela, Isadora esquivou-se desvencilhando-se de seus braços para atender ao aparelho.

-Alô; ela falou com a voz rouca.

-**_Isadora_**? –Shaka perguntou, achando estranho o tom de voz dela.

-...; pigarreou levemente, fazendo a voz voltar ao normal, enquanto sua face ficava escarlate diante do olhar do pisciano. –Como vai?

**_-Bem, mas...;_** o virginiano ponderou. –**_Esta acontecendo alguma coisa?_** –ele perguntou.

Afastou-se um pouco, não conseguira conversar com ele com Afrodite ali, mas não havia outro jeito.

-Não, e ai? –ela perguntou, virando-se de lado, de forma que o pisciano não conseguisse saber quem estava falando.

**_-Sem muitas novidades, apenas uma coisa estranha que aconteceu;_** Shaka respondeu sério.

-Q-que coi-sas? –Isadora falou com a voz tremula, ao sentir-se ser enlaçada pela cintura enquanto os lábios quentes do cavaleiro corriam pela curva de seu pescoço.

**_-Você esta realmente bem?_** –o cavaleiro perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-S-sim; ela respondeu, estremecendo levemente.

-Desligue; Afrodite sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Mas o que dizia? –Isadora falou, tentando manter a voz firme. Aquilo era muita crueldade.

**_-Senti um cosmo diferente no ar, alias, dois_**; ele explicou.

-Sabe de quem eram? –ela perguntou, serrando os orbes quando os lábios do cavaleiro desceram ao ombro.

**_-Não, um deles não é hostil, mas é o outro que me preocupa;_** o cavaleiro explicou.

-Manda ligar depois; o pisciano insistiu, aspirando profundamente o perfume de rosas emanado pelas madeixas esverdeadas.

-Entendo; ela balbuciou num fraco sussurro, diante daquele martírio.

Isadora tentou se afastar, para manter o pouco de racionalidade que tinha, mas sentiu-o estreitar ainda mais os braços em torno de sua cintura.

**_-Mas liguei para saber como estão as coisas; _**ele continuou, sem saber o que acontecia do outro lado da linha.

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu com a voz tremula.

**_-Você não está sozinha, não é?_** –o virginiano perguntou.

-Veja bem...;

-Desligue; o pisciano falou beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço de maneira provocante.

**_-Ta certo, depois a gente conversa, tenho a impressão que você esta bastante ocupada, então, não vou atrapalhar mais; _**ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não é iss-...;

**_-Até mais;_** Shaka a cortou, tendo uma leve idéia de quem era que estava com ela.

-Até; ela falou soltando a respiração.

Desligou o celular e antes que o guardasse no bolso o pisciano o pegou, desligando-o em seguida.

-Hei! O q-...; Isadora parou sentindo os lábios dele tocarem os seus com suavidade, apenas num leve roçar, deixando que suas respirações se confundissem.

-Sem interrupções; ele sussurrou, envolvendo-a em um beijo sedutor e intenso.

Assentiu com um meio sorriso entre os lábios. Sentia a mente girar e dar piruetas, enquanto enlaçava-o pelo pescoço. Era como se o tempo houvesse simplesmente parado.

**Continua...**


	13. Chapter 13

**O Jardim das Rosas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13:**

**Quanto não o sabes**

(Quanto non lo sai)

**.I.**

-Será que esta tudo bem lá dentro? –Shina perguntou para as demais, enquanto observavam a distancia a casa dos espelhos.

-Acho que sim, ainda não ouvimos nenhum grito; Yuuri falou casualmente.

Todos voltaram-se para ela, arqueando a sobrancelha e com expressões nada amigáveis.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, enquanto literalmente '**matava'** mais um cachorro quente com catchupe extra e um copo de 250 ml de coca-cola.

-Tem certas coisas que nem Freud explica; Marin falou, balançando a cabeça.

-Realmente, olha só aquilo; Aishi falou, apontando para um quiosque de tiro ao alvo, perto de onde estavam.

Parecia que estavam lutando contra um titã. Shura, Kamus, Guilherme e Aiolia só faltavam se estapear para ver quem iria acertar primeiro o alvo e ganhar o premio.

-Freud se suicidaria se tivesse que analisar esses quatro; Shina falou, suspirando cansada.

-Oi meninas; Milo falou aproximando-se cauteloso.

-Demorou, Escorpião; Yuuri falou serrando os orbes, fazendo-o se encolher.

-Acha que foi fácil explicar para o mestre que eu não estava assediando a Celina, para ele me deixar sair do santuário; ele exasperou.

-Ai. Ai. Esses pais de primeira viajem; a jovem de orbes dourados falou suspirando. Ninguém merece e olha que o Grande Mestre nem sabia de metade da história, sobre o aparente '**desanimo'** da filha, porque se soubesse.

-Nem fale; Yuuri murmurou. –Guilherme esta me deixando doida com essa de fazer reforma;

-Uhn? –todas murmuraram, virando-se para ela.

-Vocês acreditam que ele já até ligou para o Giovanni pedindo o nome de um engenheiro de qualidade, para projetar pra ele, um campo de futebol para colocar no templo. E o pior, que se for menina, ele quer um engenheiro ambiental para ajudar a plantar uma arvore no terraço, para que cresça rápido o suficiente, para ser construída uma casa na arvores; a amazona explicou, gesticulando displicente.

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre o resto do grupo, todos tinham uma gotinha escorrendo da testa.

-Freud se suicidaria se tivesse que analisá-lo; Milo falou, vendo as outras assentirem concordando. –Mas quanto a Isa, como as coisas estão?

-Não sabemos ainda; Marin respondeu.

-Precisamos ver se deu certo, ou eu to morto; o Escorpião falou, pensando no que Isadora faria quando saísse de lá, sabendo que havia armado tudo aquilo com os outros. Mas também, o que poderia fazer, só queria ajudar, já que até o papagaio tava sabotando o pisciano.

-...; elas assentiram rapidamente o Escorpião desapareceu, quando os demais cavaleiros voltaram-se na direção das amazonas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Olharam atentamente para a saída da casa de espelhos, conseguiam sentir perfeitamente o cosmo dos amigos vindo da direção oposta, então, se saíssem por ali não seriam vistos.

Sentiu a mão dele apertar-se sobre a sua à medida que saiam sorrateiramente de dentro do lugar. Deveriam ter imaginando que o Escorpião e os demais iriam estar tramando alguma coisa.

Agora o que queriam era se distanciarem dali o mais rápido que podiam, não era nada legal ficar sendo vigiado por mais que a intenção fosse boa.

Isadora parou um momento de andar, olhando a sua volta.

-O que foi? –Afrodite perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Tive uma idéia, vem comigo; ela falou animada, puxando o cavaleiro para o meio da multidão.

-Aonde vamos? –ele perguntou à medida que eles se distanciavam ainda mais da casa dos espelhos.

-Você já vai ver; Isadora respondeu com um sorriso matreiro.

**.II.**

Aproximou-se cautelosamente da porta da casa dos espelhos, olhando para todos os lados, como se temesse ser visto ali, ou melhor, ver algo que não deveria. Mas precisava saber como estava à situação daqueles dois.

Já se passava mais de uma hora desde que eles '**supostamente'** haviam entrado ali.

Subiu uns degraus, depois outro, até ver-se no terceiro degrau, já na soleira da porta. Tudo quieto, estranhamente depois que eles entraram, mais ninguém se aproximara da casa.

Enquanto isso, as garotas o observavam de um lugar mais afastado, perto do quiosque de tiro ao alvo, enquanto esperavam a guerra de testosterona acabar.

-Porque ele demora tanto pra entrar? –Shina falou impaciente.

-Vai ver ele ouviu alguma coisa; Yuuri falou casualmente.

-Não, tenho a impressão de que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo ali; Aishi falou com ar pensativo, para minutos depois confirmar suas suspeitas.

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! –Milo gritou saindo correndo da casa dos espelhos.

-O que será que aconteceu? –elas perguntaram, levantando-se de um banco correndo para ir até ele.

Os cavaleiros que estavam no quiosque pararam o que estavam fazendo para irem atrás, achando estranho os gritos e a movimentação das garotas.

-Milo, o que foi? –Marin perguntou quando ele aproximou-se com se houvesse visto um fantasma.

-Tira. Tira; ele pediu desesperado, andando em volta de si mesmo .

-O que? –Yuuri perguntou, até que viram ele puxar algo da calça que parecia muito bem grudada.

-O que é isso? –Shina perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Tira logo; Milo pediu desesperado.

-Espera; Aishi falou encontrando um apoio para puxar o que quer que fosse.

Um alto gemido saiu dos lábios do cavaleiro enquanto seus olhos lacrimejavam. Com um forte puxão a amazona conseguiu retirar uma espécie de '**planta'** grudada nele, mas mal o fez, parte dos galhos começaram a enrolar em seu braço e uma flor violeta apareceu entre algumas folhas.

Fora tudo muito rápido, a flor literalmente começou a abrir a boca e arreganhar os dentes. Com um rápido movimento, Aishi fez com que ela desaparecesse, antes que mais pessoas vissem o que estava acontecendo e se assustassem.

-O que era aquilo? –Shura perguntou aproximando-se correndo.

-Milo, como está? –Marin perguntou preocupada, vendo-o extremamente amuado, massageando toda a área em volta da coxa direita, onde o tecido da calça estava parcialmente rasgado.

-...; ele assentiu num muxoxo.

-Era uma planta carnívora, geneticamente modificada; Aishi explicou, fazendo desaparecer alguns cortes feitos em sua mão, quando a planta enrolou alguns galhos na mesma.

-Quem a colocou lá dentro? –Kamus perguntou, preocupado.

-A história é longa; as garotas falaram ao mesmo tempo, não era preciso ser um gênio para saber.

-Vamos embora, é melhor cuidar disso pelo método antigo, vai saber o que aquela planta tinha; Marin falou preocupada.

-Isso porque é amiga. Se não fosse...; Yuuri ponderou.

Milo voltou-se para ela com os orbes serrados perigosamente, sabia perfeitamente que não fora Isadora a colocar aquela planta lá, a amiga detestava plantas carnívoras.

-Calma, foi só o susto; Aishi tentou acalma-lo, era evidente que o cavaleiro não estava bem. –Vamos embora;

-Ma petit, o que esta acontecendo? –Kamus perguntou, confuso.

-Depois nós explicamos, agora vamos; ela falou, fazendo todos desaparecerem ao mesmo tempo dali.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Já haviam andado em alguns brinquedos e faltava apenas um para que fossem. Há muito custo conseguira arrastar o cavaleiro consigo para a rosa gigante, mas agora, faltava pouco para que saíssem daquela fila e finalmente entrassem.

-Será que eles já encontraram? –Isadora perguntou à medida que se aproximava a vez deles.

-Não sei; Afrodite falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Que espécie de planta era aquela? –ela perguntou curiosa, lembrando-se que na hora a mesma parecia não passar de um repolho pequeno, mas tinha a leve impressão de que não era algo tão simples assim e isso lhe deixou inquieta.

-Uma planta carnívora; ele respondeu casualmente.

-O que? –Isadora perguntou voltando-se para ele assustada.

-Calma, ela não tem os dentes muito afiados; Afrodite falou, casualmente.

-Mas pode machucar alguém; ela rebateu, saindo da fila e voltando para a casa dos espelhos.

-Isadora, aonde vai? –ele perguntou.

-Tirar aquela coisa de lá, alguém pode se machucar; Isadora falou.

-Não vai acontecer nada e se for, é com o Milo que vai bisbilhotar; Afrodite continuou, vendo-a voltar-se para ele com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Se quiser, pode ir no brinquedo sozinho, eu vou voltar; ela falou veemente, chateada pela atitude do cavaleiro e desinteresse quanto a possibilidade do Escorpião se machucar.

-Isadora, por favor; ele pediu, vendo que novamente literalmente pisara na bola, quando tudo estava bem.

A jovem lhe ignorou, continuando a andar. Apressou o passo segurando-a pelo braço, para que ela não se afastasse. Isadora voltou-se para ele com um olhar magoado, fazendo-o xingar-se mentalmente.

-Vem comigo; Afrodite pediu, indicando o brinquedo que haviam comprado o ingresso. –Prometo que não vai acontecer nada com ninguém que entrar lá, mas vem comigo;

Ela olhou-o desconfiada, assentiu, desvencilhando-se da mão dele e andando de volta ao brinquedo, fazendo o cavaleiro praguejar contra si mesmo, enquanto eles entravam em uma das cabines da roda gigante.

Isadora sentou-se em um dos brancos, ficando de frente para ele. Ela olhava distraidamente para a janelinha a seu lado, deixando evidente que fazia isso, apenas para não encontra-lo.

Suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Precisava mudar aquilo, não agüentava aquela situação, tê-la tão perto de si e ser completamente ignorado, por sua própria culpa.

-Isadora, eu...; Afrodite começou, porém foi cortado friamente.

-O que você espera disso, Afrodite? –Isadora perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou confuso.

-Se a sua intenção era mudar minha opinião quanto a sua '**opção'** de vida; ela falou, fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos. –Você já conseguiu, agora o que espera disso tudo? Desses joguinhos?

-Do que está falando? –ele perguntou sério.

-**_Affair_** algum vale um amigo, que isso fique bem claro; Isadora falou com um olhar de gelar o inferno. –Não vou admitir que alguém machuque um amigo meu;

-Isadora, quanto àquela plant-...;

-Não é só por ela; a jovem o cortou. –E sim pelo descaso com que você trata o Milo, qual o seu problema com ele? –ela exasperou.

-Veja bem...; ele começou.

-Ele é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida; ela falou em tom confidencial.

-Imagino; Afrodite falou com ar enciumado.

-Ele foi o único a me ajudar, num momento que eu simplesmente já havia jogado a toalha e esperava a hora de bater nos portões de Hades; Isadora continuou, ignorando o comentário dele.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Foi em meados das batalhas contra os titãs, não fazia muito tempo que eu havia chegado ao santuário, estava treinando perto da praia do cabo quando fui atacada por um dos **'servos' pessoais'** de Ares. Ele me pegou desprevenida, não foi fácil. Quando eu achei que iria morrer, aconteceu; Isadora falou fazendo uma pausa, sentindo os orbes marejarem. –Uma rosa sangrenta cravada no coração e ele caiu morto. Eu achei que iria morrer e iria se naquela hora Milo não estivesse voltando de uma batalha contra um titã e me encontrasse;

-Eu lembro dessa batalha, mas...; Afrodite ponderou, nunca a havia visto antes.

-Ele me levou para Escorpião e cuidou de mim até que eu melhorasse. Não foi nada fácil, ele correu um risco muito grande em não me deixar morrer e ainda me levar para Escorpião; Isadora continuou. –Nessas duas semanas que fiquei lá, um dia o Shaka aparecemos, nós nos desentendemos e se o Milo não tivesse chegado, ele iria sair de lá, com rosas em lugares que desconhecia a existência;

Abriu e fechou a boca seguidas vezes sem saber o que falar, então era isso. A ligação entre eles; ele pensou, baixando a cabeça, recriminando-se por sentir ciúme de alguém que deveria agradecer por tê-la ajudado, se não, jamais teriam se conhecido.

-Depois disso eu decidi partir, não poderia ficar mais no santuário e também, descobri que não era aquilo que eu desejava;

-Como assim? –o pisciano perguntou, curioso.

-Quando comecei, acreditava que a missão de um cavaleiro e amazona era proteger as pessoas, acima de qualquer coisa. Mas não queria tirar a vida de alguém, mesmo que disso dependesse a minha; ela explicou. –Não aprendi a criar rosas, para usá-las ferindo outras pessoas;

Fitou-a intensamente, nesse ponto eram diferentes. Enquanto ela havia deixado tudo para trás e recomeçado do zero. Ele simplesmente resolveu insistir e seguir em frente, frustrado por jamais saber se Sorento houvesse aparecido aquele dia, teria realmente vencido. Quem sabe se houvesse perdido poderia ter voltado para casa, para Aimê e vivido com ela e Aaliah a vida que tanto sonhara.

Definitivamente não tivera a mesma coragem de Isadora para fazer isso, batendo de frente com todos e sendo obrigada a amadurecer, se não, perecer entre os chacais.

Fora realmente um idiota; ele pensou, abaixando a cabeça com pesar. Certamente um **'me desculpe'** agora de nada adiantaria.

-Esperto ter matado a sua '**curiosidade'**; Isadora completou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

Aos poucos a roda começava a parar e as pessoas a descerem, Afrodite voltou-se para ela, mas no momento seguinte já a viu levantando-se e saindo de dentro da cabine.

-Isadora; Afrodite chamou, seguindo-a, mas não como da ultima vez, dessa não foi capaz de alcançá-la. Nesse mesmo momento uma legião de pessoas saída do brinquedo ao lado dificultou sua passagem, fazendo com que a perdesse de vista.

Chamou seguidas vezes por ela, andando pelo parque todo sem encontrá-la. Parou dando-se conta da triste realidade. A perdera; ele pensou, vendo que devido à hora o parque já começava a esvaziar e nem sinal dela. Possivelmente já deveria ter ido embora.

Sentou-se em um banco qualquer, apoiando os braços sobre os cotovelos e pousando a cabeça sobre as mãos, deixando os dedos prenderem-se entre os fios azuis de forma nervosa.

-Idiota; ele xingou-se.

-Ficar se xingando não vai adiantar nada agora; uma voz conhecida falou a seu lado, foi só ai que se deu conta de quem estava ali, com os pés sobre o banco e sentado confortavelmente sobre as costas do mesmo.

-Minos; ele falou surpreso.

-Primeiro e único; o juiz respondeu embora a brincadeira, sua expressão estava indecifrável.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Afrodite perguntou, voltando a posição inicial, fitando o nada.

-Eu deveria fazer a mesma pergunta; o cavaleiro respondeu sem se abalar.

O longo sobretudo preto que usava, esvoaçava levemente com o vento noturno. Possivelmente ele deveria estar vindo de algum lugar que estivesse frio, pois a noite não estava tão gelada a ponto de usar algo tão pesado para se proteger.

-Uhn?

-Você fez uma grande besteira essa noite; Minos continuou ignorando a expressão abatida do cavaleiro. –Alias, todas outras foram pequenas com relação a essa. Nem o Ronaldinho pisou tanto na bola pela seleção brasileira, quanto você hoje; ele falou.

-Quem? –Afrodite perguntou confuso.

-Esquece; ele falou gesticulando displicente. Ele não deveria ter assistido os jogos da ultima copa. –Mas sabe, por um lado não desmereço seus esforços;

-Do que esta falando?

-Foram poucos os que conseguiram se aproximar da minha prima sem perderem pelo menos cinco ou seis gerações de herdeiros; Minos falou com um sorriso maroto a moldar-lhe os lábios. –Não é qualquer um que Isadora deixa entrar em sua vida, ela escolhe a dedo cada pessoa com quem decide conviver. Se têm algo que minha prima realmente detesta é saber que as pessoas se aproximam dela por causa de algum interesse material. Ou seu titulo de condessa, ou até mesmo as posses da família que ela retêm na conta bancaria; ele continuou, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro.

-Mas...;

-Você literalmente caiu de pára-quedas na vida dela. Começou a conquistar os sentimentos e a confiança dela, mas tropeçou no meio do caminho;

-...; Afrodite assentiu, abaixando a cabeça.

-Isadora cresceu vendo os casais que ela tinha como '**perfeitos'** se desmancharem depois da crise dos sete (**anos**), viu os mesmos substituírem aquele amor que os unia por repulsa e indiferença. Viu o próprio pai casar-se com outra mulher, apenas para não afogar-se em sua própria dor, sem jamais admitir que precisava do apoio de mais alguém para continuar, deixando-a a mercê da própria sorte;

-Eu nunca pensei q-...;

-Mesmo assim ela se tornou uma pessoa forte, sem perder aquela docilidade de sua personalidade. Com o tempo ela passou a acreditar que às únicas pessoas por quem realmente valia lutar era pelos amigos. E você desrespeitou esse conceito dela; Minos falou veemente o cortando.

Sim, fora exatamente isso que fizera e da pior forma possível.

-Dificilmente eu vi minha prima deixando-se levar mais pela emoção do que pela razão. Isadora é muito centrada em seus objetivos, se ela quer uma coisa, ela vai e faz. Não espera que outros façam por ela ou a ensinem; Minos continuou. –Mas com você foi diferente, ela resolveu deixar a razão de lado, pensando que dessa vez não se magoaria por dar um voto premeditado de confiança a alguém, mas...;

-Se quer me deixar mais culpado pela besteira que fiz, obrigado, você já conseguiu; Afrodite o cortou, com ar desolado.

-Não, pelo contrario. Estou te dando à chance de concertar a besteira que fez; Minos respondeu. -Acha que vale a pena deixar tudo isso descer ralo a baixo? –ele perguntou.

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou confuso.

-O que você sente pela Isadora, Afrodite? –o juiz perguntou fitando-o seriamente.

-Eu a...; ele parou, com certa confusão. Não verdade ainda não tinha certeza do que sentia.

-Se não sente nada alem de um breve interesse, ou prazer pelo desafio de conquistar. É melhor se afastar dela, não vou permitir que a magoe mais do que já vez; Minos falou levantando-se.

Encolheu-se instintivamente, mas o máximo que o juiz fez, foi descer do banco, afastando-se dois passos de onde estavam. Minos virou-se num movimento elegante e preciso, fazendo a barra do sobretudo esvoaçar, enquanto colocava as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

-Se deixa-la partir, estará perdendo a única pessoa que realmente poderia dar algum sentido a sua vida, para sair dessa mediocridade; ele completou, dando-lhe as costas e afastando-se.

-Do que esta falando? –Afrodite perguntou levantando-se em pulo para ir atrás.

-Não vou repetir; Minos falou desaparecendo em meio à escuridão do parque.

Fitou-o sumir de sua vista sem poder fazer nada, do que ele estava falando? Partir, para onde ela poderia ir? –ele se perguntou aflito. Isadora não poderia ir embora, mas e se fosse o que poderia fazer para mudar isso?

-Senhor, já estamos fechando; um segurança avisou se aproximando.

-Estou indo; Afrodite avisou, saindo a passos lentos e cabisbaixo.

**.III.**

Mais um gemido escapou dos lábios do cavaleiro, enquanto sentia uma fisgada a cada nova investida daquela pinça.

-Calma, falta pouco; Shina falou, suspirando cansada.

Olhou para a bandeja de prata a seu lado sobre o criado, vendo que apenas seis daquelas coisas estavam ali. Quantas mais ainda restavam? –ela se perguntou.

-Ta doendo; Milo choramingou embora a dor maior fosse de imaginar quais eram os desejos assassinos do espanhol que estava fora do quarto.

-Deixe de ser frouxo, já está acabando; ela exasperou, ao puxar mais um espinho.

-**AIIIIIII**; Milo berrou, serrando os punhos nervosamente.

-Milo; Shina falou, olhando impaciente para ele.

-Você quer que eu tenha calma porque não é você que vai ficar sem sentar por um mês; ele ralhou, indignado com a situação humilhante que estava vivendo ao descobrir que não fora só na coxa que aquela planta carnívora lhe mordera e sim, um pouco mais em cima e para o lado.

Obrigando-o a ficar literalmente de **'quina pra lua**' como diria Aldebaran, enquanto a amazona retirava alguns espinhos expelidos pela planta quando fora puxada por ele e por Aishi, como mecanismo de defesa.

-Não vai demorar, alem do mais, você não poderá sair daqui mesmo; Shina falou, enquanto acendia um isqueiro para aquecer novamente a ponta da pinça.

-Aquele Afrodite me paga; Milo ralhou, quase se afogando nas penas do travesseiro que rasgara de tanto apertar o mesmo com as unhas eriçadas.

-Como tem certeza que foi ele e não a Isadora? –ela perguntou, enquanto aproveitava a distração dele para puxar mais um espinho.

**-AIIIIIIIIIIII SHINA**; ele berrou quase pulando da cama para se levantar mais ela rapidamente o segurou. O cavaleiro bufou exasperado. –Isadora jamais faria isso comigo;

-Tem certeza? –Shina continuou. Ainda bem que uma vez por semana fazia levantamento de peso, ou do contrario já teria sido jogada longe, a força com que ele usara para levantar fora tão grande que se não tivesse preparada, aquilo realmente teria acontecido.

-Isa só cria rosas, ela não gosta de plantas carnívoras; Milo respondeu veemente.

-Mas porque Afrodite colocaria uma planta carnívora na entrada da casa dos espelhos? –a amazona se perguntou, com ar pensativo.

-Por isso que prefiro ficar solteiro; o cavaleiro resmungou prendendo a respiração para não gritar, quando ela puxou novamente um outro espinho.

-Não vejo grande vantagem em levar uma vida leviana; ela falou com seriedade.

-Shina, você acha que alguma das garotas que saíram comigo, já não sabiam que seria algo passageiro? –ele perguntou, sem voltar-se para ela.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

-Pode ser um estilo de vida patético, mas ai esta uma coisa que eu prefiro evitar. Esse ciúme que cega e faz as pessoas pararem de pensar. Que as faz magoarem os outros conscientemente, mas mesmo assim continuam a ferir. Como se as outras pessoas fossem obrigadas a partilhar da mesma dor, só para fazê-las feliz; Milo falou surpreendendo a amazona. - Nunca iludi as garotas que saiam comigo, prometendo castelos encantados, mundos mágicos, ou que seria eu o príncipe encantado a resgatá-las da torre mais alta de um castelo guardado por um dragão feroz;

-Vendo por esse lado; Shina murmurou.

-Sempre deixei claro a situação, se elas seguiam em frente era por conta e risco; o cavaleiro continuou, nem mais prestando atenção que ela continuava a tirar os espinhos. –Aquele idiota está tão acostumado a se afundar na própria dor que não prestou atenção no quanto mudou desde que ela passou a fazer parte da vida dele. Ele é tão idiota por ficar especulando, achando que temos um caso, quando se ele simplesmente chegasse e perguntasse para ela, ela responderia;

-No dia que um homem não surtar na hora de sentar e conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa, eu caso com ele; ela falou veemente.

-Vou me lembrar disso depois, hein; Milo falou com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios, sabendo perfeitamente quem estava do outro lado da porta, com o ouvido colado na mesma. –**AIIIIII**;

-É para aprender a deixar de ser idiota; Shina falou, puxando um outro espinho com tudo.

-Mas é sério; o Escorpião continuou, mas apressou-se em completar. –De que adianta estar com uma pessoa se a qualquer momento você pode feri-la por algo tão besta;

-Ter ciúme não é algo besta; ela o corrigiu.

-Não? E como você explica o que andou acontecendo? –ele rebateu certo de que sua teoria sobre permanecer solteiro, ainda era a melhor opção.

-Medo; Shina completou.

-Eu represento alguma ameaça para alguém? –Milo perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não vou inflar seu ego respondendo a isso; a amazona falou.

-Então ta; ele falou, aquietando-se com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, depois dessa não precisava de resposta alguma, mas querendo ou não seu ego ficaria muito inflado depois disso, porque se até a Shina admitia que ele representava algum perigo para alguns caras com baixa auto estima, isso certamente deveria entrar para o '**Guiness'**.

-Mas entenda que às vezes é mais fácil enfrentar um titã do que entender os próprios sentimentos; a Shina continuou suspirando pesadamente, enquanto arrumava algumas gases para fazer os curativos. –Não precisa ir muito longe para procurar exemplos sobre isso;

-De quem está falando? –Milo perguntou confuso.

-Kamus e Aishi, por exemplo. Acha que foi fácil para eles chegar onde estão agora? –ela perguntou.

-Se eu bem conheço o Kamus, não, não foi nada fácil; o Escorpião falou lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes que entraram em atrito por causa da amazona. Embora na maioria das vezes só quisesse provar ao amigo que ele sendo frio, não era intocável e que não estava nas mãos dele o poder de controlar todas as situações.

-Aiolia e Marin também... Eles passaram muito tempo sem poderem falar sobre aquilo que sentiam. Mesmo depois que algumas regras mudaram no santuário isso ainda perdurou, porque faltava um pouco de maturidade de ambos para encarar isso;

-Mas com eles é diferente; o cavaleiro falou.

-Diferente quanto? Eles já se magoaram muitas vezes por omitirem algo, ou simplesmente falarem alguma coisa no momento errado; Shina rebateu. –Amar alguém, é o mesmo que pular da beira de um abismo sem corda, sem apoio, sem nada, apenas com a coragem. É um risco que se corre de se ferir, magoar e também de perder;

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente.

-Precisa ter coragem para assumir isso, não para os outros, mas para si mesmo; a amazona continuou. –Um dia você ainda vai encontrar alguém Milo e vai entender o que isso quer dizer. A saudade, o ciúme e o medo cegam, por vezes são enlouquecedores, mas precisos. Só assim, para você aprender a identificar quais são as verdadeiras prioridades em sua vida e lutar, para preservá-las acima de tudo; ela falou, levantando-se.

-Shina; o cavaleiro chamou surpreso com o que ela acabara de falar.

-Não fique se mexendo. Descanse um pouco, vou estar com os outros na sala. Ainda precisamos dar um tempo para ver se não vai dar nenhuma reação alergia, se os espinhos da planta não tinham algo que pode lhe intoxicar; Shina completou, deixando o quarto, antes mesmo que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

-...; assentiu silenciosamente, enrolando-se melhor no lençol de cetim vermelho sobre a cama, pedindo aos céus que não tivesse nenhuma alergia por conta daquilo.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Não queiram me matar, por favor... eu juro que essa mancada do Afrodite tem um propósito. Originalmente eu já planejava interligar as histórias 'O Jardim das Rosas' e 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores', e finalmente chegou o momento.

Faltam apenas dois capítulos para o termino de jardim das rosas, mas, os fatos mais importantes ocorrerão em 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores'.

Muitas surpresas estão por vir e por falar nisso, não deixem de acompanhar 'Siempre', mais uma fic que nasceu em meados de 'Vale das Flores', com um casal que eu gosto bastante.

Outra coisa, gostaria de saber, particularmente o que acharam do Minos? Ele é o segundo juiz que aparece nas histórias e novas aparições dele, depende muito da opinião de vocês.

No mais, obrigada a todos de coração pelos reviews maravilhosos e grande apoio. E também, desejo muitas felicidades a minha grande amiga Margarida, que sobe ao altar amanhã.

Um forte abraço a todos...

Dama 9


	14. Chapter 14

**O Jardim das Rosas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14:**

**Eu te amarei**

(Io ti amerò)

**.I.**

Sentou-se na areia, cruzando as pernas, até ficar na posição de lótus, a lua erguia-se enorme no céu, banhando de maneira intensa as ondas negras do mar que quebravam-se nos rochedos do cabo.

Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto uma brisa suave esvoaçava os cabelos esverdeados. Estava cansada, cansada de confiar para se arrepender depois. Acabar se magoando por dar confiança a alguém movido apenas por curiosidade e nada mais.

Jamais deveria ter deixado que ele se aproximasse, deixando a razão de lado, para simplesmente vê-lo lhe magoar; ela pensou, sentindo os orbes rosados aos poucos ficarem rasos de lágrimas.

-Parece cansada; alguém falou atrás de si.

Respirou fundo para não sair lançando rosas para todos os lados, definitivamente, ela não era o tipo de pessoa que queria encontrar agora.

-É interessante com algumas pessoas lutam com tanta paixão por uma coisa, mas com relação a outras, simplesmente joguem a toalha; a amazona de melenas rosadas falou.

-O que quer Erinia? –Isadora perguntou num tom frio de voz.

-Coisa básica e nem um pouco difícil; ela falou, gesticulando displicente.

Arqueou a sobrancelha voltando-se para ela desconfiada. Não sentia o cosmo de mais ninguém ali, mesmo que estivessem ocultando, ela estava sozinha, o que queria?

-Apenas uma conversa amigável, como pode perceber, estou sozinha; a amazona falou, abrindo os braços como se para indicar que realmente não havia mais alguém ali. –Então, posso me sentar sem correr o risco de levar uma rosada?

-...; Isadora assentiu, desviando o olhar para o mar.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, o que Erinia queria com ela? Conversar? –ainda não era tão ingênua para achar que isso era realmente possível.

-Queria me desculpar com você; a amazona começou, surpreendendo-a.

-Como?

-Pelas provocações, eu não tinha o direito de te provocar daquele jeito; Erinia continuou.

-Você bateu com a cabeça, por acaso? –Isadora perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Estou falando sério; ela replicou enfezada. –Não é nada fácil pra eu admitir isso; a amazona completou enfezada.

-Então ta; a jovem balbuciou encolhendo os ombros.

-Mas não é só isso; Erinia continuou.

-Não? –Isadora perguntou engolindo em seco, será que o mundo estava de ponta cabeça e não sabia, porque estar tendo aquela conversa com Erinia, não era algo normal.

-...; Erinia negou com um aceno. –Não tinha nada contra você e Afrodite, aquilo foi só...; ela fez uma pausa. –Inveja;

-Como?

-Astéria me treinou assim, sabe quantos anos eu tive que agüentá-la praguejando contra os céus, por causa do Cadmo nunca ter dado bola pra ela? –a jovem confessou.

-Por quê? –Isadora perguntou confusa.

-Pelo status, pelo que mais seria; ela falou dando um suspiro cansado. –Lembro como foi difícil para você quando a noticia se espalhou de que seu pai era um conde;

-...; a jovem assentiu, voltando a olhar para o mar.

-Lembro também que foi por causa daquele sentinela do Ares, que você foi embora. Uma vez eu ouvi a Alanis contando isso para Yuuri; Erinia explicou. –Você tinha um principio e não se desviou dele por mais difícil que fosse o caminho que escolheu. Eu tive inveja, porque desde o começo, me conformei com a idéia de que não poderia escolher meus próprios caminhos, era frustrante ver outra pessoa fazer algo, que para nos parecia tão impossível;

-Entendo; Isadora balbuciou vendo que muitas coisas ficavam claras agora, sobre o comportamento da amazona desde o começo.

-Você parece cansada, não fisicamente, mas parece que desistiu de lutar; Erinia falou.

-Às vezes a ficha cai e vemos que algumas batalhas começam perdidas; Isadora respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Isso pra mim é lema de covarde; ela falou em tom de provocação, fazendo Isadora voltar-se para ela com os orbes serrados. –Parece que Afrodite andou pisando na bola;

-...; Isadora assentiu silenciosamente.

-Deveria dar uma chance a ele; Erinia falou, mas sentiu o cosmo da jovem oscilar de maneira agressiva. –Quero dizer, não importa o erro cometido, se ele se arrepende, pode tentar fazer diferente na próxima, sem errar de novo; ela apressou-se em completar.

-Ele já teve chances suficientes, mas me provou que eu estava errada em confiar; ela falou com seriedade.

-Perdoar é divino;

-Por isso sou mortal; Isadora rebateu, fazendo a amazona arquear a sobrancelha.

-Todas as pessoas têm defeitos e virtudes, com o tempo às coisas são contornadas, você aprende a entender as excentricidades e a confiar. Mas tudo tem um risco, tentar ou não tentar? –Erinia falou pacientemente. –Você não deve ter visto só o lado ruim dele, não é?

-...; ela negou com um aceno.

-Então, de tudo que já viu, de virtudes e defeitos, acha que realmente vale a pena jogar a toalha e desistir antes do segundo tempo? –a amazona perguntou, voltando-se para Isadora.

-Não sei; a jovem confessou, com ar confuso.

-Ainda da para fazer um milagre nos dois minutos de prorrogação; Erinia falou com um sorriso sugestivo. –Porque não vai pra casa, esfria a cabeça, depois vocês sentam pra conversar antes de tomar uma decisão precipitada;

-Quem sabe; Isadora murmurou, pensando na possibilidade.

-Agora, só por curiosidade; Erinia começou. –É verdade que você achou que o Afrodite fosse realmente gay? –ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-A culpa foi dele; Isadora se defendeu.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, os orbes azuis não estavam mais nublados ou marcados de ironia e desdém, até ela tinha uma outra aura; Isadora pensou um pouco confusa com a repentina mudança.

-Você poderia ter me matado; Erinia falou, adquirindo um ar sério. –Mas não matou;

-...; ela negou com um aceno.

-Sabe aquela história de que quando você esta para morrer, você vê a vida passar diante de seus olhos. Acredite, não é um mero clichê; a amazona falou, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos ondulados. –Eu vi, vi tudo que eu já tinha vivido e percebi que foram vinte anos de nada para se lembrar. Nada que valesse a pena guardar como recordação. Nada que ninguém pudesse ter como uma lembrança boa quando eu fosse;

-Erinia; Isadora murmurou surpresa.

-Eu pensei que fosse realmente morrer, mas você não me matou, se fosse outra pessoa não perderia a oportunidade, não depois das coisas que fiz e falei; ela continuou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Quando você me deixou ir, tomei aquilo como à oportunidade de começar diferente. Pode até ser patético isso, mas não quero continuar a ser aquele tipo de pessoa. Essa foi minha chance de fazer diferente e estou me agarrando a ela;

-...; a jovem assentiu compreendendo o que ela dizia.

-Quando Milo te salvou daquela vez, você teve sua chance de recomeçar, não foi fácil. Tudo era novo, novos caminhos, começar do zero. Já pensou se com o Afrodite não deve ser o mesmo. Você sabe, é obvio que as mulheres são mais fortes que os homens, por isso, talvez ele não tenha tido a mesma força que você para seguir em frente, com a nova chance; Erinia falou. –Deveria considerar isso, antes de tomar qualquer decisão;

-Você tem razão; a jovem concordou, por mais que seu orgulho dissesse que não, tinha de concordar, ela estava certa.

-Claro que tenho; Erinia falou, com um meio sorriso. –Agora vai lá, esfria a cabeça depois conversem com calma; ela falou se levantando.

-...; Isadora assentiu, mas surpreendeu-se quando a amazona estendeu-lhe a mão para que se levantasse.

-Sem ressentimentos?

-Sem ressentimentos! –Isadora respondeu, com um meio sorriso, ao levantar-se.

**.II.**

Andou apressadamente, já era tarde, ela deveria estar lá; ele pensou passando pelas ruas em tamanha velocidade que mal era visto. Parou em frente ao sobrado, vendo todas as luzes apagadas. Será que ela já fora dormir? –Afrodite se perguntou, aproximando-se do portão.

Tocou a campainha do interfone, esperando que ela pelo menos acendesse uma luz, para dizer que estava em casa, mas nada. Nenhum barulho de alguém descendo a escada, ou Donatelo berrando para chamar a atenção.

Concentrou-se de forma que pudesse sentir o cosmo da jovem, mas ela realmente não estava ali. Respirou fundo, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, se havia um lugar que ela deveria estar era Escorpião e era para lá que ia, mesmo correndo o risco de sair mais furado que uma peneira.

Se bem que merecia...

**-o-o-o-o-**

-**Shinaaaaaaaaaaaa**;

Ouviu seu nome ser chamado em meio a um gemido agonizado. Rolou os olhos, já estava se cansando daquilo.

-Shina, por favor; Kamus pediu quase suplicando. –Da um jeito nisso;

-Eu não; a amazona respondeu, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, dando a entender que não se levantaria.

-Deixa ele lá; Shura falou, quase levantando-se para ir acertar algumas contas com o Escorpião.

-**Shinaaaaaaaaaaaaa**;

-Alguém vai lá, por favor; Yuuri pediu já se irritando com aquilo.

-Eu vou; Guilherme falou levantando-se prontamente, para dar um jeito no Escorpião pervertido.

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de estar em Escorpião, esperando o cavaleiro se recuperar, ou alguma coisa acontecer.

-Deixa, já que não tem outro jeito; a amazona reclamou.

Kamus deixara claro que Aishi nem chegaria perto do Escorpião, Yuuri deixara evidente que não tinha paciência para cuidar de nenhum artrópode manhoso. Aiolia fora outro a quase rosnar quando Marin pensou em se candidatar para ajudar.

E quanto a ela, só lhe restara ajudar, Shura bem que tentou ralhar, mas diante de um olhar envenenando e uma lição de moral bem dada sobre egoísmo, ele ficou quieto.

Seguiu para o quarto do cavaleiro andando por um longo corredor, mas logo já estava lá. Abriu a porta calmamente.

-O que foi? –Shina perguntou aproximando-se.

-Preciso te perguntar uma coisa; o Escorpião falou, sem conseguir ao menos deitar de lado.

-Fale; a amazona falou, sentando-se na beira da cama.

-Você acha que aquilo é realmente possível? -ele perguntou com ar sério.

-Aquilo o que? –Shina perguntou, fitando-o atentamente.

-Ahn! Aquele lance de amor incondicional. Sabe? É possível alguém gostar de outra pessoa tanto, a ponto de aceitar o fato dela estar com outra pessoa? –Milo perguntou confuso.

-Porque quer saber isso? –a amazona perguntou, achando isso estranho.

-Eu...; o Escorpião começou, dando um pesado suspiro. –Só não consigo acreditar que isso é possível; ele completou, abraçando-se fortemente a um travesseiro.

Observou-o atentamente, era tão estranho vê-lo de maneira tão frágil. Normalmente o Milo que conhecia não passava de um cavaleiro atrevido, que gosta de farra, foram poucas as vezes que o vira realmente sério, mas nunca... Frágil.

-Se formos pensar com racionalidade... Não, não seria possível; Shina falou estranhamente compadecida da situação do cavaleiro. –Por natureza, somos seres egoístas, que se agarram a tudo, por vezes, na conveniência;

-Mas...;

-Nem todos são assim, todo o tempo que vivemos, todas as coisas que vemos, nos mudam aos poucos. Passamos a ter novas perspectivas e a sentir qual o momento certo para fazer alguma coisa; ela continuou, afagando-lhe os cabelos, como uma criança. –Mas existem momentos, que por mais que desejamos ser egoístas, não conseguimos. O coração fala mais alto;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso e sonolento.

-Por mais que doa, às vezes é melhor ver a pessoa que você ama, com outra. Do que vê-la a seu lado, mas infeliz; a amazona continuou. –Creio que um dia você vai entender isso melhor; ela completou num sussurro, ao ouvi-lo ressonar baixo.

Arrumou melhor o lençol de cetim vermelho sobre o cavaleiro, antes de levantar-se. Fitou-o atentamente, parecia uma criança dormindo, tranqüilo e desprotegido. Era uma pena que já soubesse de seus antecedentes; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, incomodada com o próprio rumo de seus pensamentos.

Afastou-se, apagando a luz antes de sair. Realmente, algumas coisas jamais deveriam ser explicadas; ela pensou, lançando um ultimo olhar para dentro do quarto, antes de fechar a porta.

-**MILO**!

Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz do pisciano na entrada do templo, afastou-se do quarto indo em direção a sala, onde vozes alteradas se manifestavam.

-Afrodite; Kamus falou, vendo-o com o semblante carregado.

-Eu preciso falar com o Milo; o cavaleiro falou.

-Depois do que você fez? –Yuuri perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você não esta ajudando; Marin rebateu com um olhar de repreensão.

-É importante; Afrodite falou.

-Ele esta dormindo, não vai falar com você agora; Shina avisou, entrando na sala.

-Shina; ele falou surpreso.

-Não sei o que anda passando pela sua cabeça para fazer uma besteira daquelas, mas quer saber seus surtos já chegaram ao limite, enquanto foi possível tentamos ajudar para fazer vocês se entenderem, mas você pisou na bola porque quis, agora se vire sozinho; a amazona vociferou.

Todos voltaram-se para ela, a amazona não estava brincando.

-Aonde já se viu, até para ciúme tem limite; Shina exasperou fazendo todos os cavaleiros ali se encolherem, pelo recado. –Em momento algum você pensou nas conseqüências que aquilo poderia causar, já pensou se aquela planta tivesse veneno, isso é se não tem, só não fez efeito ainda; ela continuou.

-Não tem; Afrodite falou cabisbaixo.

-Menos mal, mas isso ainda não diminui o peso daquilo que você fez. Hoje, nem que você queira, vai falar com ele. Vá pra casa e esfrie a cabeça, amanhã se der, você volta; ela completou, dando a entender que o cavaleiro não passaria por ali, nem por cima de si.

-Mas...;

-Vai, ou prefere que eu te acompanhe? –Shina perguntou alongando as unhas de maneira perigosa.

-Boa noite; Afrodite falou deixando rapidamente o templo.

-Você me dá medo; Guilherme falou quase se escondendo atrás de Yuuri.

-Puff! –ela resmungou indo sentar-se perto de Aishi. –Vocês não são nem um pouco práticos;

-Não desse jeito; Shura falou ainda abismado com tudo aquilo.

-O problema é que vocês na maioria das vezes, pisam na bola e acham que um **'me desculpe'** é suficiente; a amazona continuou.

-Hei! –os cavaleiros falaram indignados.

-Querem que eu site alguns exemplos para refrescar a memória de vocês? –Shina perguntou, com um sorriso de escárnio.

Os cavaleiros apenas negaram com um aceno frenético, enquanto suas respectivas apenas observavam a cena arqueando a sobrancelha. Shina era de dar medo quando queria; eles pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Amanha é um novo dia, quem sabe tudo não se resolve; Aishi falou, levantando-se e puxando Kamus consigo. –É melhor irmos;

-...; ele assentiu.

-Nós também vamos; Aiolia e Marin falaram.

-Quem vai ficar aqui? –Guilherme perguntou.

-Eu fico; Shina prontificou-se. Porque se dependesse daqueles outros, o Escorpião morreria sozinho ali.

-Boa noite, então; Yuuri falou despedindo-se, enquanto saia com o namorado.

Acomodou-se melhor no sofá, apoiando a cabeça nas costas do mesmo. Estava cansada, mas era melhor ficar mais um pouco ali, caso acontecesse algum efeito reverso. Se bem sabia, plantas carnívoras tinham veneno para paralisar insetos, mas não lembrava se isso funcionava para artrópodes também.

**.III.**

Entrou em casa a passos rápidos, não era por nada, mas não gostava de andar até tarde pela rua, principalmente quando o movimento acabava.

Acendeu as luzes, vendo que tudo estava em ordem ainda. Trancou a porta, caminhou até a escada para subir para o segundo andar, quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do escritório.

Olhou para os lados, Donatelo ainda dormia naquele poleiro do canto da sala, mas se ele não ouvira o barulho não deveria ser nada.

Continuou a andar e já estava com a mão no corrimão, quando novamente ouviu um barulho, deixou a bolsa sobre o sofá, entrou na cozinha pegando um pau de macarrão em cima da bancada, apenas por precaução.

Abriu a porta do ateliê, olhando atentamente para todos os lados, existia a possibilidade do gato da vizinha ter entrado em sua casa de novo, pela janela do escritório e estivesse bagunçando tudo lá; ela pensou aborrecida, lembrando-se que embora a mesma tivesse uma grade e ficasse aberto só de vez em quando, o felino esguio conseguia a proeza de passar pelas barras de ferro.

Passou pelo ateliê e lentamente abriu a porta do escritório. Tudo parecia vazio, as janelas ainda estavam fechadas. Então, de onde viera o barulho? –Isadora se perguntou acendendo as luzes.

No momento seguinte uma forte explosão de cosmo aconteceu, iluminando todo o local, impedindo que qualquer coisa que aconteceu a seguir, fosse vista.

**.IV.**

Remexeu-se inquieto na cama, não conseguia dormir, por mais que tentasse. Respirou fundo, passando a mão na frente dos olhos para afastar os fios azulados.

Um dia já havia se passado que não conseguia falar com Isadora, fora até a floricultura e nada, tudo estava fechado. Ate ficou enrolando um pouco por ali, afinal por ser segunda-feira ela poderia ter se atrasado, acordado mais tarde, qualquer coisa que a fizesse atrasar na hora de abrir.

Mas depois de três horas, não viu outra alternativa se não procurá-la em casa. Andava a passos rápidos pelas ruas atenienses, até encontrar o que procurava. Viu a jovem de melenas castanhas saindo da casa com a gaiola do papagaio.

-Cristina; Afrodite chamou detendo-a no meio do caminho.

-Afrodite? –ela falou surpresa ao vê-lo se aproximar.

-A Isadora está? Preciso falar com ela; ele falou agitado.

-Não; Cristina respondeu, fitando-o atentamente.

-E ela vai demorar para voltar? –Afrodite insistiu, aflito.

-Não sei Afrodite, a Isa só me pediu para cuidar do Donatelo por uns tempos, porque não tem previsão de quando volta; ela respondeu.

-Ela foi viajar; ele balbuciou, lembrando-se das palavras de Minos.

-Pensei que soubesse; Cristina falou surpresa. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Isadora parecia bastante agitada quando ligara para si pedindo que cuidasse de Donatelo enquanto estivesse fora.

-Não, eu não sabia; Afrodite murmurou amuado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? –ela perguntou, achando que essa era a única conclusão cabível.

-...; ele assentiu cabisbaixo. –Eu pisei na bola com ela da pior maneira possível;

-Olha, não sei o que aconteceu, mas agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Você terá que esperar ela voltar para conversarem; Cristina falou.

-Ta certo; o cavaleiro falou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Obrigado pela informação;

-Por nada; ela respondeu, vendo-o dar-lhe as costas e ir embora.

**.V.**

Fitaram-no com preocupação, já se passara uma semana desde que ele estava ali. Mal saia para comer ou falava com alguém.

-Isso é preocupante; Milo sussurrou para os outros quatro que estavam atrás de si, escondidos ali.

-É melhor o deixarmos em paz, talvez ele não queira falar com ninguém, só isso; Shion falou, tentando convencer os demais a voltarem lá para cima.

-Mestre, um dia tudo bem, dois é até normal. Uma semana é caso de ajuda profissional; o Escorpião falou.

-Vamos subir e conversamos melhor lá em cima; Aishi falou, puxando o noivo consigo.

-Isso mesmo; Ilyria concordou, fazendo com que Shion arrastasse o Escorpião junto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-O que esta acontecendo com ele? –Ilyria perguntou, enquanto eles deixavam à sala da armadura no templo de Peixes.

-Desde segunda-feira ele só fica lá embaixo; Milo explicou.

-Melhor, desde que ficou sabendo que a Isadora viajou e nem falou para onde foi; Aishi corrigiu.

-Não falou mesmo, ou alguém não quis reportar a informação? –Kamus perguntou, fitando o Escorpião desconfiado.

-Não, a Isa não falou; Milo se defendeu.

-Mas o que pode ter acontecido para ela viajar assim? –Shion perguntou intrigado.

-Não sei, ela só pediu para Cristina me avisar que tinha viajado, nem para mim ela ligou; o Escorpião explicou.

-E agora ele esta daquele jeito; Ilyria comentou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Quanto a essa depressão não podemos fazer nada, ele é que tem de saber identificar seus próprios sentimentos; Aishi falou veemente.

-É, estamos de mãos atadas; Kamus falou.

-Precisamos dar um jeito nisso, quem sabe tenha alguém que possa dar um jeito nisso; Shion falou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Só a Isadora pode mestre; Milo falou. –Ele é um tremendo idiota; o cavaleiro exasperou.

-Você não esta ajudando assim; Kamus falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Vamos embora, depois pensamos em algo para tira-lo nem que seja a marra de lá; Aishi falou, saindo do templo.

Todos assentiram sem ver outra opção, mas mal deram alguns passos para fora da casa, depararam-se com alguém que vinha subindo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Observou atentamente o cavaleiro a sua frente, ele realmente não estava brincando quanto a veracidade daquela informação; Eurin pensou, recostando-se melhor sobre a cadeira de vime.

-Então foi tudo isso que aconteceu; ela balbuciou, vendo o cavaleiro de melenas royal assentir.

-Mas onde ela está agora? –Alister perguntou confuso.

-Sumiu; Saga respondeu, entrelaçando os dedos nos da namorada. –A mais de uma semana;

-O Milo disse que ela esta viajando; Litus corrigiu.

-O mais correto é que ela possivelmente não quer vê-lo; Alister falou, mas quase escondeu-se atrás da esposa diante do olhar da leonina. –Quero dizer...;

-Não tente concertar; Saga falou, conhecia bem o gênio da namorada para saber que o pisciano teria serias dores de cabeça se falasse mais alguma besteira.

-Eu nunca pensei que...; Eurin ponderou com ar pensativo. –É estranho pensar nisso; ela confessou.

-No que? –Alister perguntou.

-Que convivi tanto tempo com ele e nunca o conheci; Eurin falou sem esconder a frustração em cada palavra. –Tudo o que ele viveu com Aimê se passou debaixo do meu nariz e mesmo sendo minha irmã, não percebi, agora...; ela falou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Nem sei em que podemos ajudar;

-Talvez ele só não saiba lidar com a situação; Saga sugeriu.

-Colocar uma planta carnívora numa cada de espelhos não é saber como lidar com a situação, tenho medo de imaginar o que é, saber lidar com ela; Alister falou.

-Ninguém mais sabe do paradeiro dela? –Eurin perguntou.

-...; o casal negou com um aceno.

-Cristina, a garota que esta cuidando do papagaio da Isadora, disse que ela ligou de longe, não falou com ela pessoalmente; Saga respondeu.

-Ela pode estar mentindo; a amazona rebateu.

-Pouco provável, nem mesmo o Milo sabe onde ela está e acredite, se ele soubesse, falaria; Litus falou antes que Eurin contestasse.

-É, quanto a isso ele não teria como mentir, mesmo por retaliação; Alister concordou.

-O pior é essa depressão; Litus falou com pesar. –Ele esta trancado em Peixes a mais de uma semana;

-Só ele pode sair dessa, não depende de nós; Eurin falou.

-O problema Eurin, é não saber contra o que lutar; Saga falou com ar serio.

-Como? –Alister perguntou confuso.

-Quanto você sabe contra o que lutar, sabe quais armas usar, mas quando não... É mais difícil; o geminiano falou, vendo o ar confuso do pisciano. –Ele não sabe o que sente;

-O que? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-Se ele soubesse, já teria virado o mundo de ponta cabeças para encontrá-la; Eurin falou concordando com a teoria de Saga. –Ele passou tanto tempo apegado a imagem de minha irmã, que agora... Bem, não sabe mais qual caminho seguir;

-Ficar parado não vai levar a lugar algum; Litus falou.

-Não; a amazona concordou ficando em silencio por algum tempo. –Mas e ela?

-O que tem a Isadora? –Saga perguntou.

-O que ela sente? –Eurin perguntou, pegando o casal de surpresa.

-Bem...; Litus ponderou.

A verdade é que ninguém ainda havia pensando nisso, eles simplesmente haviam decidido que os dois deveriam ficar juntos e começaram a planejar algumas situações para favorecer isso. Não pensaram que, bem... Cada um tivesse um objetivo diferente e que não tivessem tantas coisas em comum, para ficarem juntos como um casal.

-Vocês percebem que de certa forma, vocês não derem a oportunidade dos dois pararem para pensar? –Eurin perguntou calmamente.

-Querida, do que esta falando? –Alister perguntou confusa.

-...; Litus assentiu cabisbaixa.

-As coisas aconteceram tão rápidas que eles simplesmente não tiveram tempo de parar e pensar no que estavam sentindo; Eurin explicou calmamente. –Ambos têm um histórico de experiências mal sucedidas sobre confiar nas pessoas erradas e ver no que dá depois, é normal que ao serem pressionados, fiquem confusos;

-Nunca pensei por esse lado; Litus murmurou.

-Mas a questão é... Como resolver isso? –Saga perguntou, com ar cansado.

-Deixe que a natureza siga seu próprio curso; alguém falou atrás deles.

O casal virou-se vendo sentado no alpendre do terraço de Gêmeos, um jovem de longos cabelos prateados com duas mechas fartas caindo displicentes sobre os ombros.

-Quem é você? –Alister perguntou em alerta.

-Minos, ou estou enganado? –Saga perguntou, levantando-se em defensiva.

-Correto; o juiz falou calmamente. –Mas antes de relembrarmos velhos desafetos; ele falou fitando Saga atentamente. –Deveriam ver quem esta chegando; Minos completou com ar misterioso apontando para baixo, antes de desaparecer.

-Do que ele esta falando? –Litus perguntou confusa.

-Eu não sei, mas minha curiosidade não me permite ignorar isso; Alister falou com um sorriso matreiro enquanto levantava-se rapidamente da cadeira e ia até o local indicado pelo juiz.

Sem outra alternativa e movidos pela mesma curiosidade, os outros seguiram-no e surpreenderam-se com o que viram a seguir.

**.VI.**

Aquele sim, não era só a imagem do paraíso como era o próprio, qualquer um poderia pensar. Os longos cabelos esverdeados esvoaçavam com o vento, sendo impregnados pela essência suave de rosas que emanava daquele lugar.

Deu um baixo suspiro, vendo três crianças correrem, brincando alegremente próximos de onde estava. Uma delas era um garotinho de cabelos negros, que caiam com suavidade pelos ombros, com finas mechas avermelhadas e incríveis orbes verdes. Junto dele, um casal de gêmeos de melenas castanhas e orbes dourados.

Era tão bom ver como mesmo num mundo regido pelo Caos, ainda existia inocência e aquela cumplicidade que só as crianças tinham; ela pensou, vendo que os pais não tardavam a se aproximar.

Os orbes dourados do amigo cintilavam ao ver o casal brincando com o outro garotinho, a jovem de melenas castanhas também. Era tão bom vê-los juntos.

-Como está, minha amiga? –a bela graça perguntou ao sentar-se ao lado dela, na manta estendida na grama.

-Bem e vocês? –Aimê perguntou com um sorriso sereno.

-...; eles assentiram.

-Cora nos contou o que aconteceu; Hypnos começou cautelosamente. –Bem...; ele ponderou.

-Não, não me arrependo, se é isso que quer saber; ela falou com um sorriso compreensivo.

-Aimê querida, Hypnos ainda precisa aprender mais algumas coisas sobre as mulheres; Pasitéa falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Hei! –ele reclamou indignado, quando aquelas duas se juntavam contra si, era um terror.

A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Era para ser assim; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

-...; a jovem graça assentiu compreendendo o que ela queria dizer.

-Eu realmente não as entendo me perdoem, mas admito, em certos casos sou extremamente egoísta; Hypnos falou veemente, abraçando a esposa possessivamente.

-Nós sabemos; as duas falaram juntas, fitando-o com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Vocês têm certeza que já não foram irmãs em alguma outra encarnação? –ele perguntou engolindo em seco, às vezes elas eram de dar medo.

-Sabe Hypnos, isso não é só com você, mas com muitos mortais; Aimê comentou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Muitos ainda não estão preparados para entender que alguns sentimentos são incondicionais;

-Aimê esta certa, por natureza somos seres egoístas, que se apegam num ultimo fio as chances, mesmo que por vezes seja na conveniência ou nas mais egoístas; a graça falou.

-Toda nossa existência é feita de escolhas, eu fiz a minha. Jamais viveria em paz aqui, sabendo da dor que eles estavam passando; ela completou, fitando o horizonte com um olhar perdido.

-Um amor incondicional; Hypnos murmurou pensativo. –Será que um dia, todos os seres que habitam esse mundo, chegarão ao nível evolutivo de amarem tanto alguém incondicionalmente, a ponto de aceitarem qualquer tipo de separação e aqueles momentos em que os caminhos, não mais estarão entrelaçados e sim, tomando novos rumos; o deus falou, vendo as crianças pararem de brincar e se aproximarem correndo.

-**Mãeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**; os gêmeos gritaram animadamente.

-**Tiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**; o pequeno de cabelos negros gritou.

-Dorian. Cessil. Não corram tanto; Hypnos pediu, quase levantando-se correndo para impedir que as crianças acabassem caindo pelo meio do caminho.

-Como diz a tia Aimê, isso que é pai de primeira viajem; Atreu falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Hei! –Hypnos ralhou vendo as duas jovem rirem do comentário do pequeno.

-Não negue irmão, o garoto tem razão; Thanatos falou aproximando-se com os pais do garoto.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Thanatos? –Hades perguntou com os orbes verdes brilhando perigosamente.

-Tio Thanatos ta encrencado; a pequena Cessil falou, com um sorriso arteiro.

-Crianças; Cora falou sorrindo, enquanto o filho corria até si, abraçando-lhe as pernas. Voltou-se para o marido encontrando seu olhar sobre si. Embora houvessem chegado apenas naquele momento, sabiam perfeitamente sobre o teor da conversa.

É, quem sabe um dia aquilo fosse realmente possível; todos pensaram, aproveitando aquele final de dia para sentarem-se e colocarem a conversa em dia.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Penúltimo capitulo chegando ao fim. Sei que vocês vão querer me matar com o próximo, mas peço a compreensão de vocês, porque a história 'O Jardim das Rosas', esta para acabar completamente em 'De volta ao vale das flores'. Por isso não estranhem o final que ela terá no próximo capitulo.**

**Muitas coisas que ficaram incógnitas com essa passagem de tempo, nesse capitulo, serão esclarecidas. Principalmente o paradeiro de Isadora e as ultimas da relação dela com Afrodite, se isso anda, ou desanda de vez XD.**

**Obrigada a todos de coração, por estarem acompanhando essa história durante tanto tempo e ainda perderem mais um tempinho deixando reviews. Agradeço também por tanto apoio.**

**No mais...**

**Até a próxima...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	15. Epilogo

**.:: O Jardim das Rosas ::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isadora é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Epílogo.**

**.I.**

Subiu calmamente as escadarias que ligavam os templos, os longos cabelos esverdeados moviam-se levemente com o vento e o vestido azul-água moldava-lhe o corpo com suavidade, esvoaçando conforme prosseguia.

Parou por um momento respirando fundo, uma semana já se passara desde que tudo aquilo acontecera, ergueu a cabeça fitando o céu de um azul límpido, tão tranqüilo; ela pensou comparando-o consigo, cujos pensamentos estavam um verdadeiro pandemônio desde que partira.

Muitas coisas poderiam ter acontecido em uma semana, alias, apenas alguns minutos são o suficiente para se fazer coisas das quais, deixarão marcas para a vida toda, mas era melhor não começar a ponderar sobre essas coisas novamente, ou desceria todas aquelas escadarias novamente, sendo que o objetivo era subi-las.

Um baixo suspiro escapou de seus lábios, enquanto voltava a subir...

**A noite deslizará sobre o mundo, que adormecerá**

La notte scivola sul mondo, che si addormenterà

**E a lua vestirá de prata, o mar e as cidades**

E la luna vestirà d´argento, il maré e la città

Olhava atentamente para as ondas do mar que chocavam-se contra alguns corais e entravam na caverna, preenchendo aquele pequeno lago de águas cristalinas.

A essência suave de rosas azuis parecia impregnada em todas as paredes, era como se estando ali, pudesse estar mais perto dela, aonde quer que fosse.

Era patético como o ser humano tinha a capacidade de na maioria das vezes, só dar valor a algo precioso depois que perder; ele pensou, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

Na superfície do lago, vários peixinhos azuis brincavam para chamar-lhe a atenção. Como queria apagar boa parte daquilo que acontecera, mas não podia. Já havia sido feito.

Tocou a superfície da água, vendo alguns anéis formarem-se espalhando-se pela mesma, tirando de foco sua imagem.

Fora até a casa dela durante o resto da semana, mas não tinha ninguém, perguntara aos visinhos se alguém a havia visto, mas a resposta foi à mesma. A floricultura também estava fechada e Sebastian, dono da loja de animais, falara que ninguém fora lá durante a semana toda.

Ela viajara e nem ao menos para Milo contara aonde fora, pelo menos era o que o Escorpião dissera quando perguntou. Minos estava certo, nem sempre um **'me desculpe'** era suficiente para concertar os erros cometidos, ainda conversava com o Escorpião, mas via-se que ele ficara chateado com o que aconteceu.

Não houve efeito reverso algum da mordida da planta e em três dias ele já estava melhor, sem marca alguma, ainda deixando bem claro sua disposição para mandá-lo para o Tártaro se pisasse na bola com Isadora de novo.

**E você me fará ainda mais falta**

(E tu mi mancherai più ancora)

**Quanto não os sabes**

(Quanto no lo sai)

Já estava chegando, mas por algum motivo desconhecido suas pernas simplesmente se recusaram a continuar assim que pisara nos degraus que a levariam a Peixes.

-Droga! –Isadora suspirou, olhando para cima.

Mas elas mal se moveram, olhou para todos os lados sentindo como se estivesse sendo observada. Estranho, não sentia cosmo conhecido nenhum por perto.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, sabia que não seria nada fácil voltar, ainda mais depois daquilo que acontecera em sua casa antes de partir. Passou os dedos levemente pelas melenas esverdeadas.

Precisava continuar, depois de tudo que acontecera na ultima semana, hesitar demais só pioraria as coisas, era melhor colocar as cartas na mesa de uma vez por todas.

**Continuarei a crer que somos uma alma, eu e você**

(Continuerò a credere che siamo un´anima, io e te)

**E te amarei de qualquer maneira o sei,**

(E ti amerò comunque lo so,)

Suspirou pesadamente, deveria estar enlouquecendo. Quem sabe; ele pensou vendo os peixinhos nadarem apressadamente pelo lago.

A mais de sete noites seguidas vinha sonhando com ela e com Vale das Flores. Algo completamente sem lógica, por isso vira de imediato que era um sonho, embora a veracidade com que as coisas aconteciam fossem assombrosas.

Num momento de pânico até pensou em pegar o avião e ir para lá, mas na mesma hora, uma força maior parecia impedi-lo.

Deu um baixo suspiro, agora entendia o que Minos quisera dizer com aquilo sobre deixá-la partir, uma pena que só percebera tarde demais.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo uma presença conhecida se aproximando. Mas aquilo era impossível, sem duvidas que era; ele pensou, com um sorriso triste.

**Ainda se não estás comigo**

(Anche se non sei com me)

**Eu te amarei**

(Io ti amerò)

A vida era feita de escolhas, ela lhe dissera isso aquele dia, tudo existe por um propósito que quando uma nova decisão é tomada, tudo o mais é indiretamente afetado. Não são as Deusas do Destino que tecem os caminhos que vamos escolher, somos nós, apenas nós que temos o poder de fazer a diferença.

Aos poucos o templo de Peixes erguia-se a sua frente, agora já não havia como virar as costas e fugir, já fizera sua escolha.

Aquela semana longe de tudo e de todos fora bastante interessante, isso é claro, se ignorasse o fato do primo não ter lhe dado um segundo de paz, mas isso era um mero detalhe; ela pensou dando um meio sorriso, Minos sabia ser irritantemente persistente quando queria.

Nunca pensou que tantas coisas aconteceriam naquela semana, das quais ficariam marcadas para sempre, só esperava que tudo houvesse voltado ao normal na vida dos amigos; ela pensou lembrando-se de sua pequena '**missão'**.

-Isadora! –ouviu alguém lhe chamar, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

Virou-se na direção da voz e encontrou o olhar preocupado do Escorpião sobre si, acompanhado de Ilyria, Shion, Aishi e Kamus.

-Oi; ela falou com um sorriso calmo.

-Oi o caramba, você some por uma semana sem dar sinal de vida, quer me fazer enfartar é? –Milo exasperou aproximando-se dela com um olhar acusador.

-Milo, menos, por favor; Kamus pediu rolando os olhos, era sempre a mesma coisa, aquele cavaleiro entraria para o guiness como maior escandaloso do santuário se continuasse assim.

-Então? –o Escorpião perguntou batendo o pé impaciente.

-O que foi? –Isadora perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Onde esteve todo esse tempo que nem para me avisar que ia viajar? –ele perguntou emburrado.

-Em Visby; a jovem respondeu calmamente.

**-O QUE?** –Milo gritou surpreso.

-Isso mesmo, mas a história é longa; ela completou gesticulando displicente.

-Visby não é a cidade natal do Afrodite? –Ilyria perguntou num sussurro para o marido.

-...; Shion assentiu achando estranho esse fato, o que ela poderia ir fazer em Visby? –ele se perguntou.

**Te levarei comigo no sol, nos sonhos que terei**

(Ti porterò con me nel sole nei sogni faro)

**Roubarei as cores da manhã, e um céu límpido**

(Ruberò i colori del mattino, e um cielo límpido)

**Sobre o qual pintarei o seu rosto e sorrirei**

(Su cui dipingerò il tuo viso e sorriderò)

Deveria realmente estar ficando louco; ele pensou erguendo a cabeça para cima, como se pedisse aos céus que aquele suplicio chegasse ao fim, mas assustou-se ao ver uma rosa azul sobre sua cabeça.

-Sabe qual é o significado das rosas azuis? –uma voz suave perguntou.

-Isadora? –Afrodite falou surpreso virando-se rapidamente para trás, para ter certeza de que era realmente ela.

Sim! Era ela; ele pensou vendo a jovem de melenas esverdeadas bem ali na sua frente segurando aquela delicada rosa azul entre os dedos finos, lhe fitando atentamente com uma expressão que não sabia definir o significado, mas era como se ela ainda esperasse uma resposta.

-Isadora eu-...;

-Você ainda não respondeu; ela o cortou com um olhar calmo.

Afrodite deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto levantava-se, ficando a poucos passos de distancia da jovem, temendo aproximar-se mais e novamente ela partir.

**Continuarei a crer que somos uma alma, eu e você **

Continuerò a credere che siamo un´anima, io e te

**E te amarei de qualquer maneira o sei,**

E ti amerò comunque lo so,

**Ainda se não estás comigo **

Anche se non sei com me

**Eu te amarei**

Io ti amerò

-Eu sei que um **'me desculpe'** não é suficiente par-...;

-Xiiiiii; ela sussurrou tocando-lhe os lábios suavemente com a ponta dos dedos, surpreendendo-o por ter se aproximado de tal forma que ele não sentira sua presença.

Fitou-a atentamente, os orbes rosados tinham um brilho indecifrável, mas não menos fascinantes. Uma aura intensa e acolhedora parecia rodeá-la, não lembrava-se de já ter se sentido tão bem assim a muito tempo.

-Esperança e recomeço; a jovem continuou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou confuso.

**Me faz falta mais do que nunca essa noite,**

(Mi manchi più Che mai stasera,)

**Quanto não o sabes**

(Quanto non lo sai)

-Tudo na vida tem um risco, o risco de errar, de sofrer e se machucar; Isadora começou. –Mas se não os corrêssemos jamais saberíamos o que poderia ter sido, ou não;

-...; ele assentiu.

-Agora você pode permanecer nas sombras, vivendo em um mundo particular e vendo o tempo simplesmente passar sem ser vivido, mas fazer a diferença só depende de uma escolha; Isadora completou pegando-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas e colocando a rosa azul sobre a palma da mesma.

Continuerò a credere che siamo un´anima, io e te

**Continuarei a crer que somos uma alma, eu e você.**

E ti amerò comunque lo so,

**E te amarei de qualquer maneira o sei,**

Anche se non sei com me

**Ainda se não estás comigo**

Io ti amerò

**Eu te amarei**

Viu-a se afastar, sem conseguiu emitir palavra alguma, sentiu o peso daquilo que ela lhe dissera. Sim! Já estava na hora de fazer uma escolha, que poderia ou não mudar sua vida, mas jamais saberia se não a fizesse.

E ti amerò comunque lo so,

**E te amarei de qualquer maneira o sei,**

Anche se non sei com me

**Ainda se não estás comigo**

Aquilo que dependia de si já fora feito, agora o resto, era com ele; Isadora pensou afastando-se calmamente.

-Isadora; Afrodite chamou segurando-lhe pelo pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar e fazendo-a virar-se para si.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou.

-Jamais me perdoaria se deixasse que saísse de minha vida; ele sussurrou, enlaçando-a de maneira possessiva pela cintura, como se temesse que ela poderia ir a qualquer momento.

-Afro-...; ele a cortou negando com um breve aceno. –Filipe! –Isadora falou quase num sussurro.

-Ter você em minha vida é mais do que eu poderia merecer; o cavaleiro falou tomando uma das mãos da jovem, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela de maneira suave.

-...; entreabriu os lábios, mas palavra alguma saiu. Desviou o olhar por um momento, respirando fundo.

-Por favor; ele pediu num sussurro, encostando a testa sobre a dela. –Me da à chance de fazer o certo;

-Escolher o caminho certo daqui para frente, só depende de você; Isadora respondeu, fitando-o intensamente.

-...; Filipe assentiu, afastando-se parcialmente para depositar um beijo suave no topo de sua testa. –Prometo fazer de tudo para não te decepcionar de novo; ele falou.

-Tenha certeza de que vou lhe lembrar disso; ela falou com um meio sorriso.

-Não me importo de ouvir isso de cinco em cinco minutos, contanto que você esteja a meu lado; Filipe falou fitando-a com um olhar intenso, enquanto deixada os dedos finos correrem de maneira suave pelas melenas esverdeadas.

-Filip-...;

Qualquer pensamento que tencionava se formar fora gentilmente obliterado de sua mente, no momento que sentiu os lábios dele pousarem sobre os seus, calando as indagações e preocupações.

Muitas eram as coisas que restavam para serem aprendidas e vividas, não se constrói nada em um dia, muito menos sem esforço e dedicação.

Acima de tudo nos resta lembrar que os dias são vividos um após o outro e no nascer de um novo dia, com ele, vem uma nova esperança.

E no fim... É só isso que importa!

**Eu te amarei**

Io ti amerò

**.:: Continua em _Siempre _::.**


End file.
